interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Svedese-Interlingua g
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z - Å - Ä - Ö ---- g :mus sol G-dur|G dur :(el. G dur) mus sol major g-klav|klav :mus clave de sol/de violino, discanto g-moll|g moll :(el. g moll) mus sol minor g-sträng|sträng :mus corda de sol gabardin :text gabardina gabardinkostym :costume/habito de gabardina gabardinrock :gabardina, mantello de gabardina gabbro :miner gabbro Gabon :Gabon gabones :gabonese gabonesisk :gabonese gabonesiska :gabonesa gadd :zool (stickorgan) aculeo; :(ormtunga) lingua de serpente; :vard (tand) dente; :borsta ~arna lavar se/brossar se le dentes gadda :1 (ge stickord) piccar; :(egga) animar, excitar, incitar, stimular 2 ~ ihop sig, ~ sig samman conspirar, conjurar gaddformig :aculeiforme gaddförsedd :zool aculeate gaddig :acute, acre, acrimoniose, piccante, pungente gaddighet :acuitate, acrimonia, pungentia gaddlös :fig insipide, infacete gaddstekel :zool insecto aculeate; :gaddsteklar (underordning) aculeata lat gaddstick :piccatura/punctura de aculeo gael :gaelico gaelisk :gaelic gaeliska :1 språk gaelico 2 (kvinna) gaelica gaffel :furca; :(tretandad) tridente; :(tvåtandad) bidente; :(ätverktyg) furca, furchetta; :sjö gaffa gaffelantilop :zool antilocapra american gaffelbit :kul pecia de haringo gaffeldelad :bifurcate; :bli/göra ~ bifurcar gaffelformad|gaffelformig :(el. gaffelformig) in forma de furca, furcate; :bli/göra ~ furcar gaffelklo :dente (de furca) gaffelrigg :sjö cordage -ad3e de un vela de cappa gaffelsegel :sjö vela de cappa gaffeltruck :carro/carretto a furca, carro/carretto elevator (a furca) gaffla :parlar, garrular gag :gag eng gæg gagat :miner gagate gagatsvart :nigre como gagate gage :gage fr ga:3, honorario(s) gagg :linguage -ad3e/garrulage -ad3e incoherente/senil gagga :parlar/garrular incoherentemente/senilmente gaggig :incoherente, senil gaggighet :incoherentia, senilitate gagn :utilitate, avantage -ad3e, beneficio, profito; :vara till ~ för esser utile a, esser de utilitate pro gagna :esser utile (a), beneficiar gagnelig :utile, avantagiose -d3-, fructuose, profitabile, benefic gagnelighet :utilitate, profitabilitate, beneficio gagnlös :inutile, infructuose, improductive, inan, van gagnlöshet :inutilitate, inefficacitate, infructuositate, inanitate gagnrik :utile, avantagiose -d3-, fructuose, benefic, profitabile gagnrikhet :utilitate, profitabilitate, beneficio gagnvirke :ligno de construction gagnväxt :bot planta utile gala :I v cantar, critar; :göken gal le cucu crita; :tuppen gal le gallo canta II s (fest) gala; :(högtidsdräkt) (habito/costume de) gala galabal :ballo de gala galadräkt :(habito/costume de) gala galaföreställning :teat spectaculo/representation de gala galaklädd :vestite de habito de gala galaktisk :astron galactic galaktometer :mjölkprovare galactometro galaktos :kem galactosa galamiddag :dinar/repasto/banchetto de gala galande :(från tupp) canto (del gallo); :(från gök) crito (del cucu) galant :(artig) galante, cortese; :(lättfärdig) galante; :(utmärkt) excellente, exquisite, superbe; :~ kärleksäventyr intriga amorose/galante galanteri :galanteria, cortesia galanteriaffär :magazin de articulos de phantasia galanterivaror :articulos de phantasia galapremiär :première fr -jä:r de gala galat :galata Galaterbrevet :bibl le Epistola al galatas Galatien :bibl Galatia galatisk :galatic galatoalett :roba de gala galavagn :carrossa/cochi -sh- de gala galax :astron galaxia galder :fornnord canto magic galeas :sjö galeassa galej :festa; :vara ute på ~ festar galeja :sjö galera, galea galen :(tokig) folle, lunatic, insan, insensate, demente, maniac, phrenetic, paranoic, vesanic; :(om hund) rabide, rabiose; :(rasande) furibunde, furiose, infuriate, choleric; :(oriktig) false, erronee, incorrecte, improprie; :bli ~ affollar se; :vara ~ i choklad adorar le chocolate sh- galenit :min galena galenpanna :persona impetuose/multo temerari galenskap :follia, insanitate, dementia, alienation mental; :(hos hund) rabie; :driva till ~ affollar; :hitta på ~er burlar galgbacke :loco patibular, campo de patibulos galge :(klädhängare) porta-mantello, porta-vestimentos; :(schavott) patibulo, furca galgenfrist :curte dilation/prorogation (de execution) galgfysionomi :physio(g)nomia criminal galgfågel :(skojare) dupator, fraudator, scelerato galghumor :humor nigre/patibular/macabre Galicien :Gallecia galicier :galleco, gallego, galleciano galicisk :gallecian galiciska :1 språk galleco, gallego, galleciano 2 (kvinna) galleca, gallega, galleciana galileisk :galilee galilé|galile :galileo Galiléen|Galileen :Galilea galiot :sjö hist galeota Galizien :hist Galicia galizier :hist galiciano galizisk :hist galician galiziska :hist galiciana galjon|gallion :(el. gallion) sjö galeon galjonsbild :sjö figura de proa galjonsfigur :sjö figura de proa; :fig insignia, figura de proa gall :I adj (ofruktsam) aride, sterile, frigide, infertile, infecunde; :(om ko) sterile, non fecundate II s bot (gallbildning) galla, cecidio galla :1 fysiol, fig bile; :som avser ~ biliose, biliari; :spruta ~ sputar bile 2 zool (ledsvulst hos häst) felle gallaktig :med biliose gallbildning :bot galla, cecidio gallblåsa :anat vesica/vesicula biliari gallblåseinflammation :med inflammation del vesica/vesicula biliari, cholecystitis galler :I (stängsel) cancello, grillia, grilliage -ad3e, barra; :förse med ~ mitter/poner barras, grilliar; :skaka ~ fig esser detra barras/in prision/in carcere; :sätta ~ för fönstren provider le fenestras de barras/de grillias, grilliar le fenestras II hist gallo gallerdörr :porta grilliate/con barras gallerfönster :fenestra grilliate/con barras gallerförsedd :grilliate gallergrind :clausura a cancello, grillia, grilliage -ad3e galleri :galeria; :(gruvgång) galeria de mina; :konst galeria (de arte); :teat galeria gallerist :proprietario de galeria galleriägare :proprietario de galeria gallerverk :cancello, grillia, grilliage -ad3e gallfeber :med febre biliose; :reta ~ på någon fig vexar un persona extrememente gallfistel :med fistula biliari gallgång :anat canal biliari/hepatic Gallia cisalpina|Gallia|cisalpina :Gallia Cisalpin Gallia transalpina|Gallia|transalpina :Gallia Transalpin galliard :mus galliarda it gallicism :språk gallicismo, francesismo Gallien :hist Gallia gallier :hist gallo gallikan :rel gallicano gallikanism :rel gallicanismo gallikansk :rel gallican; :~ sång mus canto gallican gallimatias :nonsenso, galimatias; :ren ~ mer nonsenso gallion :se galjon gallisera :francisar gallisering :francisation gallisk :gallic; :~ espri spirito gallic gallium :kem gallium gallmygga :zool cecidomia; :gallmyggor (familj) cecidomyidas gallo-romansk|gallo|romansk :galloroman gallofil :I adj gallophile II s gallophilo gallofob :gallophobo gallofobisk :gallophobe gallomani :gallomania gallon :gallon eng gælön gallra :(tunna ut) attenuar, decimar; :(sortera bort) eliminar; :(frånskilja) separar; :(välja ut) eliger, selecter gallring :(uttunning) attenuation, decimation; :(bortsortering) elimination; :(frånskiljande) separation; :(urval) selection gallsjuk :fig biliose gallskrik :crito stridente/acute gallskrika :critar, strider, ulular gallsopp :bot tylopilo gallsprängd :med biliose gallsprängdhet :med biliositate gallstekel :zool cynipe; :gallsteklar (grupp) cynipidas gallsten :med petra/calculo biliari/cystic, cholelitho gallstensbildning :med lithiase/lithiasis biliari gallstenskolik :med colica hepatic/biliose galltjut :crito stridente/acute galltjuta :critar, strider, ulular gallup|gallupundersökning :(el. gallupundersökning) consultation/sondage -ad3e del opinion, inquesta per sondage gallutsöndring :fysiol secretion biliari galläpple :bot cecidio, galla galmeja :kem calamina, carbonato de zinc galna ko-sjukan|galna|ko|sjukan :veter le maladia de vaccas folle galnas :comportar se como un follo galning :follo, alienato, lunatico galon :I (plastväv) galon® II (dekorationsband) galon; :förse med ~er galonar galonerad :galonate galonmakare :galonero galopp :(gångart) galopo; :mus galopo; :fatta ~en fig comprender le connexion; :rida i ~ galopar; :sätta hästen i ~ facer galopar le cavallo galoppera :galopar galopperande :galopante; :~ lungsot med phthisis galopante galoppering :galopada galopptävling :cursa de galopatores galoppör :galopator galosch :galocha -sh-, superscarpa galoschbett :med prognathia; :som avser ~ prognathic galoschhaka :med prognathia; :som avser ~ prognathic galt :zool verre galtugn :tekn furno de exsic©ation, estufa aperte galva :galvanisar galvanisera :galvanisar galvanisering :galvanisation galvanisk :galvanic galvanism :galvanismo; :oral ~ med galvanismo oral galvanisör :galvanisator galvanografi :galvanographia galvanografisk :galvanographic galvanomagnetisk :galvanomagnetic galvanomagnetism :galvanomagnetismo galvanometer :galvanometro galvanometrisk :galvanometric galvanoplastik :galvanoplastia, galvanoplastica galvanoplastisk :galvanoplastic galvanoskop :galvanoscopio galvanoskopisk :galvanoscopic galvanoteknik :galvanotechnica galvanotypi :graf galvanotypia galvning :galvanisation galär :sjö hist galera, galea galärroddare :remator de galea/de galera galärslav :galeriano, fortiato (a galeras) galärstraff :döma någon till ~ condemnar un persona al galeras gam :zool vulture; as~ percnoptero; :~ar (familj) vulturidas; :Gamla världens ~ar (grupp) aegypinas; :grå~ aegipino monacho; :gås~ grypho; kam~ vulture grypho; :lamm~ gypaeto; :munk~ aegipino monacho; :Nya världens ~ar (grupp) cathartidas; :skägg~ gypaeto (barbate); :smuts~ percnoptero; :svart~ urubu; :öron~ torgo gama :~ åt sig accaparar, rapinar gamaktig :zool vulturin gamasch :gambiera gamba :mus (viola de/da it) gamba; :bas~ violon Gambia :Gambia gambier :gambiano gambisk :gambian gambit :spel gambito game :sport partita, game eng geim gamet :biol gameta gamig :(girig) avar, cupide Gamla testamentet|Gamla|testamentet :le Vetere/Vetule/Ancian/Antique Testamento Gamla världen|Gamla|världen :le Vetere Mundo; :~s apor zool (underordning) catarrhinos gamladar|gammeldar :(el. gammeldar) på ~ al vetulessa/vetustate gamliknande :zool vulturin gamling :vetulo gamma :(grekisk bokstav) gamma gammafly :zool plusia gamma gammaglobulin :biokem gammaglobulina gammal :vetere, vetule; :(antik) ancian, antique, archaic; :bli ~ senescer, inveterar; :~ kvinna/man vetula/vetulo; :~ sed tradition; :hur ~ är du? quante annos ha tu?, que etate ha tu?; :mycket ~ vetuste; :på gamla dar al vetulessa/vetustate; :sedan ~t desde multe tempore, desde tempore immemorial; :vara 50 år ~ haber 50 annos; :vara lika ~ som haber le mesme etate que gammaldags :antiquate, dismodate, passate de moda, desuete, archaic; :~ uttryck archaismo gammaldans|gammeldans :(el. gammeldans) mus dansa in/de copulas traditional (svedese) gammalengelska :språk anglosaxone gammalfranska :språk ancian/vetere francese gammalfrisiska :språk ancian/vetere frison gammalgrekiska :språk ancian/vetere greco gammalhögtyska :språk ancian/vetere alte germano gammalisländska :språk ancian/vetere islandese gammalkatolik :antique-catholico (qui rejecta le dogma del infallibilitate del papa) gammalkatolsk :antique-catholic gammalkommunist :communista dogmatic gammalkristen :paleochristian, del christianismo primitive, del prime christianos gammalkyrklig :del ecclesia svedese stricte/auster gammalmansvälde :gerontocratia gammalmodig :dismodate, passate de moda, antiquate, desuete gammalmodighet :character dismodate/desuete/antiquate gammalnorska :språk ancian/vetere norvegiano gammalpreussare :borusso gammalpreussisk :borusse gammalpreussiska :1 språk borusso 2 (kvinna) borussa gammalrosa :(de color) vetule rosa gammalsaxiska :språk ancian/vetere saxone gammalstavning :orthographia antiquate gammalsvenska :språk ancian/vetere svedese gammaltestamentlig :del Ancian/Vetere/Vetule/Antique Testamento gammaltyska :språk ancian/vetere germano gammalvals|gammelvals :(el. gammelvals) mus (typo de) valse popular (in un rhythmo vivide) gamman :gaudio, joia gammastråle :fys radio gamma gammastrålning :fys radiation gamma gammeldans :se gammaldans gammeldar :se gamladar gammelvals :se gammalvals gamogenes :biol gamogenese, gamogenesis gamogenetisk :biol gamogenetic gamomani :psyk gamomania gamäng :puero/pupo de strata, puerastro, pueracio gamängaktig :de puerastro/pueracio gan :zool branchia gana :(rensa fisk) levar le branchias e le visceras, eventrar 2 (glo) reguardar/mirar stupidemente Ganges :Gange; :som avser ~ gangetic ganglie :anat, med ganglion; :som avser ~ ganglionar gangliecell :anat ganglion ganglieformad :anat, med gangliforme gangliom :med ganglioma ganglion :anat, med ganglion ganglionit :med ganglionitis gangrenös :med gangrenose gangrän :med gangrena gangster :gangster eng gængstö, bandito gangsterfilm :film de gangsters eng gængstöz gangstergäng :gang eng gæng (de criminales), banda de gangsters eng gængstöz gangsterism :gangsterismo gangstermetoder :methodos de gangsters eng gængstöz gangstervälde :gangsterismo gans :corda decorative ganska :(as)satis, bastante ganymed :litt servitor Ganymedes :myt Ganymedes gap :(uppspärrad mun) bucca aperte; :(avgrund) abysmo; :(lucka) hiato, lacuna; :(öppning) apertura, foramine, orificio; :(skrik) crito gapa :(öppna munnen) aperir le bucca; :(vara vidöppen) hiar, esser aperte; :(prata mycket högt) critar, vociferar; :ett ~nde sår un plaga aperte; :~ av förvåning star con bucca aperte per surprisa gaphals :critator, vociferator gapig :rumorose, strepitose, critante, vociferante gapighet :rumorositate, strepito gapskratt :risada gapskratta :erumper de rider gapstock :hist pilori garage :garage -ad3e, remissa; :ställa i ~ mitter/poner/placiar in garage garagehyra :location de garage -ad3e garageport :porta del garage -ad3e garagera :mitter/poner/placiar in garage -ad3e garageägare :proprietario de garage -ad3e, garagista -d3- garant :garante; :stå som ~ esser garante, responder; :ställa sig som ~ render se garante garantera :garantir; :fig averar, certificar garanti :garantia; :ekon (borgen) caution, securitate; :lämna ~ garantir; :med två års ~ garantite pro duo annos; :två års ~ garantia de duo annos garantiavtal :pacto/tractato de garantia garantibevis :certification/schedula de garantia garantifond :fundo de garantia garantiförbindelse :pacto/tractato de garantia garantiförsäkring :assecurantia de garantia contra perdita de medios garantigivare :dator de caution garantikapital :capital de garantia garantilån :presto garantite del stato garantilön :salario garantite garantipris :precio de garantia garantisedel :certification/schedula de garantia garantisumma :summa de garantia garantivillkor :conditiones de garantia gard :sport position defensive/de defensa; :sänka sin ~ abandonar le position defensive/de defensa garde :mil guarda gardenia :bot gardenia gardenparty :festa in le jardin, garden-party eng pa:ti gardera :guardar gardering :guarda garderob :(förvaringsutrymme för kläder) guarda-roba; :(kläder) vestimentos; :teat vestiario garderobié|garderobie :attendente del vestiario garderobjär :dama del vestiario garderobsavgift :paga(mento) de vestiario garderobsmärke :contramarca de vestiario garderobssorg :ha ~ non haber vestimentos appropriate a mitter se garderobsvakt :attendente del vestiario gardesofficer :mil officiero de guarda gardesregemente :mil regimento de guardas gardesuniform :mil uniforme de guarda gardin :cortina; :dra för ~erna clauder le cortinas; :dra ifrån ~erna aperir le cortinas; :dra ner/upp ~en bassar/levar le cortina; :förse med/hänga upp ~er incortinar gardinarrangemang :arrangiamento -d3- de cortinas gardinkappa :bordatura pendente (de cortina) gardinlist :cornice gardinring :anello de cortina gardinskena :rail eng reil de cortina gardinsnodd :cordon de cortina gardinsnöre :corda de cortina gardinstång :virga/verga a cortina gardinuppsättning :arrangiamento -d3- de cortinas gardist :mil (soldato del) guarda gardistuniform :mil uniforme de guarda gardställning :sport position defensive/de defensa garfågel :zool alca impennis lat garn :filo; :fiske rete; :dubbelt ~ filo duple; :fastna i någons ~ fig esser attrahite in le retes de un persona; :fiska med ~ piscar con rete; :fånga i ~ prender/captivar con/per rete; :tredubbelt ~ filo triple garnaffär :merceria garndocka :mataxa garnera :guarnir; :(kläder) passamentar garnering :guarnimento, guarnition, guarnitura; :(på klädesplagg) passamenteria garnfiske :pisca a/con rete garnhärva :mataxa garnison :mil guarnition, garnison fr -så); :ligga i ~ esser in guarnition/in garnison garnisonera :mil mitter in guarnition/in garnison fr -så) garnisonschef :mil commandante del guarnition/del garnison fr -så) garnisonsofficer :mil officiero de guarnition/de garnison fr -så) garnisonssjukhus :hospital de guarnition/de garnison fr -så) garnisonsstad :urbe de guarnition/de garnison fr -så) garnityr :guarnitura, guarnition, guarnimento; :(uppsättning löständer) dentatura/dentes artificial/posticie, prothese/prothesis dentari garnnystan :pelota de filo, glomere garnspinneri :filatura, filanderia garnspole :bobina; :nysta garn på en ~ inrolar filo super un bobina, bobinar filo garnvaror :merceria garnvinda :haspa garrottera :garrotar garrottering :garrote sp garv : vard riso garva :1 (bereda hudar) tannar; :~ läder tannar corio 2 (skratta) rider garvad :tannate; :fig (erfaren) experte, versate garvarbark :tanno garvare :tannator garveri :tanneria garveriarbetare :tannator garvning :tannage -ad3e; :som avser ~ tannic garvsyra :kem acido tannic, tannino garvämne :tanno gas :I gas; :för full ~ a tote gas/velocitate; :förvandla till ~ gasificar; :~er i magen gases intestinal, flatuositate; :laga mat på ~ cocinar al/con gas; :tända ~en accender le gas; :vara i ~en fig esser ebrie/inebriate II text gaza gasa :(använda gaspedal) dar gas, accelerar le motor, premer/pulsar le acceleration; :~ en lunga med dar gas a un pulmon; :~ ihjäl occider con gas; :~ på dar gas, augmentar le gas gasackumulator :accumulator de gas gasaktig :gasose, gasiforme; :~t tillstånd stato gasose gasanfall :attacco con gases asphyxiante/con gas toxic/deleterie gasarbetare :installator del gas, gasista gasartad :gasose gasbakterie :med bacterio gasose gasbehållare :recipiente de gas, gasometro gasbelysning :exclaramento/illumination a gas gasbildning :gasification gasbinda :gaza hydrophile gasblandning :mixtura gasose/de gases gasbrand :med gangrena (causate de bacterios) gasose gasbrännare :becco de gas gascognare :gascon Gascogne :Gasconia gasell :zool gazella gasellöga :oculo de gazella gasexplosion :explosion de gas gasfartyg :nave a gas gasflaska :bottilia de gas gasform :stato gasose; :i ~ gasiforme gasformig :gasose, gasiforme gasförgiftning :med intoxication per gas gasgenerator :generator de gas, gasogeno gashaltig :gasose gasinstallatör :gasista gask :festa de studentes/studiantes gaska :~ upp allegrar, reconfortar, (re)animar; :~ upp sig (re)animar se; :(rycka upp sig) prender corage -ad3e gaskamin :estufa a/de gas gaskammare :camera a/de gas gasklocka :recipiente de gas, gasometro gaskol :carbon a gas gaskompress :compressa de gaza gaskran :valvula de gas gaskök :brasiero a/de gas gaslampa :lampa a/de gas gasledning :tubo/conducto de gas, tuberia de gas, gasoducto gasljus :lumine/luce de gas gaslukt :odor a/de gas gaslykta :lanterna a/de gas gasläcka :fuga de gas gaslåga :flamma de gas gasmask :masca/mascara antigas/a gas, respirator gasmoln :nube/concentration de gas gasmätare :contator de gas, gasometro gasol :gas in bottilias gasolflaska :bottilia de gas gasolkök :furno a/de gas in bottilias gasoltub :bottilia de gas gasometer :recipiente de gas, gasometro gaspedal :pedal del acceleration, accelerator gasregulator :regulator de gas gasräkning :conto/nota del gas gasrör :conducto de gas, gasoducto gass :ardor del sol gassa :arder; :~ sig prender le ardor del sol, poner/mitter se al ardor del sol gassig :ardente gasslang :tubo flexibile de gas gasspis :furno a/de gas gast :1 sjö membro del equipage -ad3e, marinero 2 (vålnad) apparition, spirito, genio, phantasma gasta :1 (skrika) critar, vociferar 2 sjö servir de marinero/de membro del equipage -ad3e gastanker :nave cisterna/tanker eng tængkö de gas gastaxa :tarifa/precio del gas gastkrama :horripilar, horrificar gastkramande :horripilante, horrific gastrisk :med gastric gastrit :med gastritis gastroenterit :med gastroenteritis gastroenterolog :med gastroenterologista, gastroenterologo gastroenterologi :med gastroenterologia gastroenterologisk :med gastroenterologic gastrointestinal :med gastrointestinal gastronom :kul gastronomo gastronomi :kul gastronomia gastronomisk :kul gastronomic, gastronome, culinari gastroskop :med gastroscopio gastroskopera :med facer un gastroscopia gastroskopi :med gastroscopia gastroskopisk :med gastroscopic gastrostomi :med gastrostomia gastrotomi :med gastrotomia gastrula :biol gastrula gastrulation :biol gastrulation gastub :tubo a/de gas gasturbin :turbina a/de gas gaständare :accenditor de gas, accende-gas gastät :impermeabile a gas, hermetic gastäthet :impermeabilitate a gas, hermeticitate gasugn :furno a/de gas; :(för framställning av gas) gasogeno gasuppvärmning :calefaction a/de/per gas gasutvecklande :gasogene gasutveckling :gasification gasverk :fabrica de gas gasväv :text gaza gata :strata; :(i gatunamn) via; :(mindre) vico; :(trädplanterad) boulevard fr bulva:r; :avenue fr avny; :bo åt ~n viver al latere del strata; :gammal som ~n (om person) vetule como Methusala; :(om företeelse) vetule como le strata (a Roma); :gå över ~n transversar le strata; :~ upp och ~ ner strata post strata; :leka på ~n jocar in le strata; :mannen på ~n le homine del strata; :på gator och torg publicamente, in publico; :på öppen ~ in publico, publicamente; :som avser ~ stratal; :stå på ~n esser in le strata; :fig (vara utan arbete) esser sin empleo; :(vara utan bostad) esser sin domicilio; :ställa på ~n fig (avskeda) congedar, licentiar gatbeläggning :pavimento gatbredd :largor del strata gatbuller :ruito stratal/del strata gatflicka :put(an)a/prostituta stratal/del strata gathus :(parte de) casa al latere del strata gathörn :angulo del strata gatkamomill :bot matricaria matricarioides gatkrassing :bot lepidio ruderale gatlopp :löpa ~ hist passar per le virgas; :fig esser publicamente criticate (in plure jornales) gatlykta :lanterna/lampa de strata gatläggare :pavi(menta)tor gatläggning :pavimentation gatpojke :puero/pupo de strata gatskylt :placa del strata gatsmuts :fango gatsopare :scopator de stratas gatsten :petra/bricca de strata/de pavimento gatstrykare :vagabundo gatt :sjö (trång farled) entrata al mar, stricto; :(öppning i fartygs sida) apertura, orificio gatuadress :adresse stratal gatuarbetare :obrero stratal gatuarbete :labor/travalio stratal gatubelysning :illumination stratal gatubeläggning :pavimento gatubild :aspecto de un strata, scena stratal gatubredd :largor del strata gatubuller :ruito stratal/del strata gatudirektör :director del stratas public gatudörr :porta del strata/de entrata gatufrid :pace stratal gatuförsäljare :mercante/venditor stratal/ambulante/del stratas gatuförsäljning :commercio stratal/del stratas, vendita in le stratas gatuhus :(parte de) casa al latere del strata gatukontor :officio del stratas public gatukorsning :cruciata (de stratas); :fig (om hund) can bastarde gatukravaller :tumultos stratal/del strata gatukök :cocina ambulante/del strata gatuliv :vita stratal/del strata/in le strata gatumusik :musica stratal/de strata gatumusikant :musico stratal/ambulante gatunamn :nomine del/de un strata gatunge :puero/pupo de strata gatunivå :nivello del strata gatunät :rete stratal/del stratas gatuoroligheter :turbulentia stratal/del strata gatuparkering :parco stratal gatuplan :nivello del strata gatuprostitution :prostitution stratal/del strata gatureglering :regulamento/regularisation stratal/del stratas gaturenhållning :mundification public del stratas gatuskylt :placa del strata gatustrid :combatto/battalia stratal/de strata gatusångare :cantator stratal/ambulante gatuteater :theatro stratal/de strata gatutrafik :traffico/circulation stratal/in le stratas gatuunderhåll :mantenimento de stratas gatuupplopp|gatupplopp :(el. gatupplopp) tumulto stratal/del strata gatuvimmel :formicamento stratal gatuvåld :criminalitate/violentia stratal/in le stratas gatuövergång :viaducto gatvimmel :formicamento stratal gaucho :gaucho sp gautshå gauge :gauge eng geid3 gaullism :pol gaullismo gol- gaullist :pol gaullista gol- gaullistisk :pol gaullista gol- Gauss|gauss :I Gauss ty; :~ logaritmer le logarithmos de Gauss II gauss fys gauss ty gaussfördelning :mat curvatura gaussian gavel :1 latere curte; :arkit faciada lateral; :(gavelkrön) fastigio, fronton fr frå)tå) 2 på vid ~ toto aperte gavelfält :arkit tympano gavelfönster :fenestra de faciada lateral gavelhus :casa con le entrata al faciada lateral gavelkrön :arkit fastigio, fronton f frå)tå) gavelrum :camera al faciada lateral gavelspets :arkit fastigio, fronton fr frå)tå) gaveltrekant :arkit frontispicio, fronton fr frå)tå) gavelvägg :muro del faciada lateral gavial :zool gavial gavott :mus gavotte fr -våt gay :gay eng gei, homosexual; :~ man gay, homosexual ge :1giva (räcka) dar, passar; :(erbjuda) offerer; :(skänka) donar, prestar, render; :(bevilja) accordar, impartir; :(tillskriva) attribuer; :kortsp dar/distribuer le cartas; :~ allmosor facer le caritate; :~ anledning till causar; :~ carte blanche dar carta blanc; :~ efter (con)ceder, plicar se, remitter, submitter se, render, obsequer; :~ en fest dar un festa; :~ igen (för en oförrätt) retaliar; :~ kredit accordar un credito; ~ lektioner i dar lectiones de; ~ med sig ceder, render se, conformar se, resignar se; ~ någon hjälp prestar auxilio/adjuta a un persona; :~ någon skulden attribuer le culpa a un persona; :~ ordet till dar le parola a; :~ sig capitular, render se; :~ sig till att poner se a; :~ tillbaka (återlämna) render, restituer, retornar; :(hämnas) retaliar; :~ sig ut för att vara professar se como; :~ upp renunciar, ceder; :~ ut (spendera) expender, erogar, dispender, dispensar; :~ vidare passar; :inte ~ sig perseverar gebit :dominio, campo, branca, ramo, specialitate gecko :zool gecko geckoödla :zool gecko; :geckoödlor (familj) geckonidas gedackt :mus tubo labial coperte gedigen :(fullödig) solide, pur, massive, virgine; :(grundlig) solide, profunde, exhaustive; :(stark) solide; :ett gediget stenhus un casa de petra/de briccas solide; :gediget guld auro virgine/pur; :gedigna kunskaper cognoscentias profunde gedigenhet :soliditate gegga :I s fango, sordidessa II v jocar con/miscer fango geggamoja :fango, sordidessa geggig :fangose, sordide gehenna :gehenna hebr, inferno gehäng :cinctura del spada/del gladio gehör :mus accordatura, aure musical; :fig echo, resonantia; :absolut ~ mus accordatura absolute/perfecte; :få ~ fig haber/trovar echo/resonantia; :spela på ~ sonar per/secundo accordatura; :vinna/väcka ~ fig haber/trovar echo/resonantia geigermätare|geigerräknare :(el. geigerräknare) fys contator Geiger ty gajgör geisha :geisha jap -sh- geist :foco, enthusiasmo, geist ty gajst, brio it, verve fr värv; :tappa ~en perder su enthusiasmo gejd :tekn guida gejser :geol geyser gel :kem gel; :förvandla till ~ gelificar; :förvandling till ~ gelification gelatin :gelatina, colla de pisce; :överdra med ~ gelatinisar, gelificar gelatinartad :gelatinose; :göra ~ gelatinisar, gelificar gelatinera :gelatinisar, gelificar gelatinering :gelatinisation, gelification gelatinös :gelatinose gelbgjutare :se gälbgjutare gelea :gelificar; :~ sig gelificar se geleig :gelatinose gelike :equal, socio; :neds sociastro gelé|gele :kul gelea, gelatina; :kallt kött i ~ galantina geléaktig|geleaktig :gelatinose geléhallon|gelehallon :bonbon gelatinose con gusto de frambeses gem :I (smyckesten) gemma, cameo II (pappersklämma) crampa/crampetta de papiros/de folios gemak :sala/salon elegante gemen :I adj (lumpen) basse, abjecte, vil, ignobile, infame; :(vardaglig) commun, simple, vulgar, ordine; :~a bokstäver minusculas; :~e man le homine del strata/del vulgo; :i ~ generalmente, ordinarimente II s typ minuscula gemenhet :bassessa, abjection, ignobilitate, ignominia, infamia, vilitate gemenligen :normalmente, ordinarimente, generalmente, de costume, in general, vulgo gemensam :commun, collective; :~ benämning språk collectivo, appellativo; :~ egendom proprietate/possession commun, coproprietate; :~ nämnare mat denominator commun; :~t in commun, collectivemente; :göra ~ sak solidar se; :våra ~ma vänner nostre amicos commun; :äga ~t coposseder gemensamhet :communitate, collectivitate gemensamhetsbad :banio commun gemensamhetsgrav :fossa commun gemensamhetskänsla :spirito/sentimento/senso communitari/de communitate/de collectivitate/de solidaritate gemenskap :communitate, collectivitate; :rel communion, communitate; :Europeiska ekonomiska ~en le Communitate Economic Europee gemenskapskänsla :spirito/sentimento/senso communitari/de communitate/de collectivitate/de solidaritate gemenskapsliv :vita in commun geminata :språk consonante geminate gemination :språk gemination geminera :språk geminar geminering :språk gemination gems :zool camoce gemsbock :zool camoce mascule gemsget :zool camoce femina gemsrot :bot doronico gemyt :bontate, jovialitate gemytlig :bon, facile, jovial, agradabile, amabile gemytlighet :bontate, jovialitate gemål :marito/marita, sponso/sponsa, sposo/sposa, consorte, conjuge gen :I adj curte, directe; :~aste vägen le cammino le plus curte II s biol gen; :som avser ~ genic gena :prender un/le cammino de transverso genans :embarasso genant :embarassose genast :adv tosto, immediatemente, si tosto que possibile genbank :biol banca de genes gendarm :gendarme fr 3a)darm gendarmeri :gendarmeria 3a)- gendriva :refutar, confutar, confunder, dismentir; :försöka ~ opponer se a, protestar contra, ager contra, obviar gendrivning :refutation, confutation genealog :genealogo, genealogista genealogi :genealogia genealogisk :genealogic genera :embarassar; :~ sig för hesitar de generad :embarassate; :göra ~ embarassar; :vara ~ vergoniar se, sentir vergonia general|general- :I mil general II general- general, principal generalagent :agente/representante/representator general/principal generalagentur :agentia general/principal generalbas :mus basso continue generaldirektör :director general generalförsamling :assemblea general generalguvernör :governator general generalisation :generalisation generalisera :generalisar; :person som ~r generalisator generalisering :generalisation generalissimus :mil generalissimo generalitet :mil generalitate generalklausul :jur clausula principal generalkommissarie :commissario principal generalkonsul :consule general generalkonsulat :consulato general generallöjtnant :mil locotenente general generalmajor :mil general de division, major general generalpaus :mus pausa general generalplan :plano complete generalprogram :programma complete generalrepetition :teat proba general generalsekreterare :secretario general generalsgrad :mil generalato generalstab :mil stato major generalstabskarta :carta del stato major generalstrejk :exopero general generalsuniform :uniforme de general generalöverste :mil colonnello general generande :embarassante, embarassose; :(missprydande) guastante; :~ hårväxt crescentia/crescimento/crescita del capillos/del pilos guastante generation :generation generationskamrat :persona del mesme generation generationsklyfta :abysmo inter le generationes generationsmotsättning :conflicto del generationes generationsväxling :alternantia del generationes generativ :biol generative, reproductor; :språk generative generator :generator generatorgas :kem gas de generator generatris :mat generatrice generell :general; :(universell) universal; :~t sett generalmente, in general, de costume, vulgo generera :generar generering :generation generisk :biol generic generositet :generositate generös :generose, magnanime, liberal genes :genese, genesis genesis :genese, genesis; :Genesis bibl Genese, Genesis; :som avser ~ genesiac genetik :genetica; :som avser ~ genetic genetiker :geneti(ci)sta genetisk :genetic genett :zool genetta genever :(aqua vitae de) junipero, geneva geneverkrus :bottilia de junipero/de geneva geneversmak :gusto de (aqua vitae de) junipero/geneva Geneviève|Genevieve :Genoveva gengas :kem gas de generator gengasaggregat :aggregato pro propulsion per gas de generator gengasbil :auto(mobile) movite per gas de generator gengasdrift :propulsion per gas de generator gengasdriven :movite per gas de generator gengasmotor :motor movite per gas de generator gengäld :compensation; :i ~ in/como compensation, pro compensar; :(i stället) al contrario, per contrasto; :erbjuda något i ~ offerer como compensation, facer in retorno, retornar gengälda :compensar, repagar gengångare :phantasma, spectro gengåva :dono in retorno geni :(genialitet) genio, genialitate; :(person) genio, homine genial genial :genial genialisk :genial genialitet :genialitate, genio genie :genio, spirito; :god ~ bon genio; :ond ~ genio malefic geniförklarad :declarate/nominate genial/un genio geniknöl :gnugga ~arna fig usar effectivemente le cerebro genital :anat genital genitalier :anat genitales genitalorgan :anat genitales genitiv :språk caso genitive, genitivo; :som avser ~ genitive, genitival genitivattribut :språk genitivo attributive genitivform :språk forma genitive, genitivo genitivisk :språk genitive genitivkonstruktion :språk construction genitive genitivändelse :språk termination genitive genius :genio, spirito; :hans onda ~ su genio malefic genklang :resonantia, echo; :vinna/väcka ~ haber/trovar resonantia/echo genkänsla :sentimento reciproc genkärande :jur defendente qui cita le demandator genkärlek :amor reciproc genkäromål :jur litigation civil ubi un defendente cita le demandator genljud :echo, resonantia, repercussion, reverberation genljuda :resonar, facer echo, echoar, repercuter, reverberar genmanipulation :biol manipulation genetic genmutation :biol mutation genetic genmäla :replicar, objectar, retorquer genmäle :replica, objection, retorsion genocid :genocidio genom :I prep per, a transverso; :(på grund av) a causa de, per; :(via) via, per, per le via de; :~ att per medio de; :~ oförutsedda omständigheter per circumstantias impreviste; :~ åren durante/a transverso le annos; :jag vet det ~ min syster io lo sape per mi soror; :tre ~ fyra mat tres dividite per quatro II adv kunna komma ~ poter passar III s biol genoma genomarbeta :elaborar rigorosemente genomarbetning :elaboration rigorose genombakad :bastante/ben cocite genombläddra :foliar, percurrer (le paginas de) genomblödning :fysiol irrigation sanguinee genomblöt :molliate usque al ossos genomblöta :impregnar, imbiber, imbuer, saturar genomblötning :impregnation, imbibimento, imbibition, saturation genomborra :(per)forar, transfiger, perciar; :med trepanar; :~ med spjut impalar genomborrande :fig penetrante; :en ~ blick un reguardo penetrante genomborrning :perforation, transfixion; :(med spjut) impalamento; :med trepanation genombrott :ruptura, apertura, irruption; :fig avantiamento decisive, manifestation, successo; :få sitt ~ fig manifestar se, facer/haber successo, succeder genombruten :perforate genomdriva :facer acceptar/valer, imponer; :~ sin vilja facer valer su proprie voluntate genomdränka :impregnar, imbiber, imbuer, saturar genomdränkning :impregnation, imbibimento, imbibition, saturation genomelak :malitiosissime, totalmente malitiose genomfalsk :falsissime, totalmente false genomfara :percurrer, transversar; :~s av en rysning esser succutite per un fremito genomfart :passage -ad3e, passo; :förbjuden ~! passage/passo interdicite/prohibite! genomfartsled :route fr rut pro/de traffico/circulation de transito genomfartstrafik :traffico/circulation de transito genomfartsväg :strata pro/de traffico de transito genomfestad :en ~ natt un nocte de festivitate alcoholic genomfin :multo subtil/delicate/gentil, extrafin, superfin genomfrusen :qui ha grande frigor, toto gelate, (per)gelate usque al ossos genomfuktad :humide, imbibite (de aqua) genomföra :effectuar, complir, executar, exequer, realisar, finir, terminar; :~ en plan realisar/executar/exequer/effectuar un plano; :~ en reform introducer/effectuar un reforma genomförande :execution, effectuation genomförbar :effectuabile, realisabile, facibile, executabile, agibile, operabile, practicabile, possibile genomförbarhet :effectuabilitate, realisabilitate, facibilitate, practicabilitate genomfördärvad :toto depravate/corrupte/perverse genomförsel :transito genomgripande :profunde, radical, fundamental, penetrante genomgräddad :bastante/ben cocite genomgå :passar per, transversar; :(uppleva) viver; :~ en svår tid passar per/transversar un periodo difficile genomgående :I adj directe; :general; :~ tåg järnv traino directe II adv sin exception genomgång :passage -ad3e, passada, passo, transito; :(förklaring) explication; :(förhör) examine; :första ~en av en pjäs teat (mellan skådespelare och regissör) collation genomgångsläger :campo de transito genomgångsrum :camera de transito genomgångstrafik :traffico de transito genomhederlig :multo honeste, honestissime genomhet :multo calide, calidissime genomhygglig :multo amabile/gentil genomkall :multo frigide, frigidissime genomkamma :fig perquirer genomkamning :fig cerca, perquisition genomklappning :med collapso genomkokt :bastante/ben cocite genomkomponerad :mus que ha un nove melodia/variation del melodia principal pro cata strophe; :litt, mus que ha un construction artisticamente ben elaborate genomkorsa :percurrer, passar genomkorsning :(le) percurrer, transversata genomkyld :ben frigidate genomkörare :tractamento radical genomlat :multo pigre, pigrissime genomleta :perquirer genomleva :passar, viver; :(fortsätta att leva) continuar a viver/le vita genomlida :(stå ut med) supportar, sustener, indurar, resister; :(utstå) passar per, tranversar; :~ en svår tid passar per/transversar un periodo difficile genomlufta :ventilar, aerar genomluftning :ventilation, aeration genomlysa :exclarar; :med radiograph(i)ar, facer un radioscopia; :låta ~ sig radiograph(i)ar se, facer se examinar con radios X, submitter se a un examine radioscopic/radiographic genomlysande :med radioscopic genomlysning :med radioscopia, examine radioscopic/radiographic, diascopia genomläsa :(ytligt) percurrer; :(noggrant) leger integremente/usque al fin genomlöpa :percurrer, tranversar; :(genomkorsa) percurrer, passar genommarsch :mil passage -ad3e genommusikalisk :qui ha grande senso musical/multo bon aure musical genomorganiserad :multo ben organisate genompiskad :fig astute, infame, ignobile, abjecte, basse, vil, villan; :en ~ skälm un ver picaro sp genompräktig :multo valente/solide genompyrd :imbibite, imbuite, impregnate genomresa :I s passage -ad3e, transito II v transversar, percurrer genomresevisum :visa de transito genomrota :perquirer genomrucklad|genomrumlad :(el. genomrumlad) en ~ natt un nocte dissipate/bacchic genomrutten :toto putride/putrefacte/putrescente; :fig multo corrupte genomse :revider, revisar, perspicer; :(flyktigt) percurrer, foliar genomsiktsbild :transparente genomskinlig :transparente, diaphane, translucide, pellucide, perspicue; :fig obvie, evidente; :en ~ blus un blusa transparente; :en ~ lögn un mentita obvie; :~t papper papiro transparente; :vara ~ transparer, translucer genomskinlighet :transparentia, diaphaneitate, translucentia, transluciditate, pelluciditate, perspicuitate genomskära :trenchar -sh-, taliar in duo (partes); :mat sectionar, intersecar; :med transfiger, transfixar genomskärning :trenchamento -sh-; :mat (inter)section, profilo; :med transfixion; :i ~ in profilo; :avbilda i ~ profilar genomskåda :discerner, penetrar, perspicer, compre(he)nder; :~ någons avsikter discerner/penetrar le intentiones de un persona genomslag :(genomslagskopia) copia a papiro (de) carbon; :fig manifestation, successo genomslagskopia :copia a papiro (de) carbon genomslagskraft :preponderantia, effecto genomslagspapper :papiro pro copias, papiro (de) carbon genomsläpplig :permeabile, penetrabile, porose genomsläpplighet :permeabilitate, penetrabilitate, porositate genomsnitt :media; :i ~ in media; :räkna ut ~et calcular le media; :under/över ~et inferior al/superior al media genomsnittlig :medie genomsnittsbegåvning :intelligentia medie genomsnittshastighet :velocitate medie genomsnittskvalitet :qualitate medie/ordinari genomsnittslön :salario medie genomsnittsmänniska :homine ordinari genomsnittspris :precio medie genomsnittssvensk :svedese ordinari/typic genomsnittsvikt :peso medie genomsnittsålder :etate medie genomsnoka :perquirer genomsnäll :multo gentil, gentilissime genomstekt :bastante/ben frite/rostite genomstickning :perforation genomstråla :irradiar; :fig irradiar, exclarar; :med radiograph(i)ar, facer un radioscopia; :låta ~ sig radiograph(i)ar se, facer se examinar con radios X, submitter se a un examine radioscopic/radiographic genomstrålning :irradiation; :med radioscopia, examine radioscopic/radiographic, diascopia genomströmma :perfluer, percurrer, transversar, fluer per, passar per genomströmning :(av trafik) fluxo; :(i skolväsen) passage -ad3e a un schola de nivello superior; :med irrigation, circulation, fluxo genomströmningshastighet :velocitate de fluxo genomströva :transversar a pede, ambular a transverso de genomstucken|genomstungen :(el. genomstungen) perforate genomsund :multo san, sanissime genomsur :(genomvåt) molliate usque al ossos genomsvettig :transsudate genomsympatisk :multo sympathic genomsyn :revision, revista genomsyra :imbiber, impregnar, imbuer, permear; :~s av penetrar se de genomsöka :explorar, perquirer genomsökning :cerca, perquisition genomtrevlig :multo sympathic genomtrumfa :facer acceptar/valer, imponer; :~ sin vilja facer valer su proprie voluntate genomtryckt :text que ha designo a ambe lateres, interimprimite genomtränga :penetrar, transversar, permear genomträngande :penetrante, penetrative, stridente; :~ blick reguardo penetrante/scrutator; :~ skri crito penetrante/stridente genomtränglig :penetrabile, permeabile genomtränglighet :penetrabilitate, permeabilitate genomträngning :penetration, permeation; :vätskas ~ av membran med osmose, osmosis genomtrött :multo fatigate, exhauste genomtänkt :meditate, rationate, calculate, facite con reflexion genomvakad :en ~ natt un nocte sin somno genomvandra :transversar a pede, ambular a transverso de genomvarm :multo calide, calidissime genomvädra :ventilar, aerar genomvädring :ventilation, aeration genomväta :imbiber genomvätning :imbibimento, imbibition genomvävd :text que ha designo a ambe lateres, intertexite genomvåt :molliate usque al ossos genomärlig :multo honeste genomögna :percurrer genomögning :percurso genotyp :biol genotypo genotypisk :biol genotypic genprestation :contraprestation, prestation/servicio reciproc, compensation genre :genere genremålare :konst pictor de genere genremålning :konst pictura de genere genrep :teat proba general genrepa :teat haber le proba general gensaga :protesto, protestation; :inlämna ~ mot protestar contra gensare :sweater eng swetö, veste de lana genskjuta :attinger per prender un via directissime genstridig :contrari, contradictori, antinomic genstridighet :contradiction, contrarietate, antinomia gensträvig :obstinate, recalcitrante, indocile, rebelle, ingovernabile gensträvighet :obstination, recalcitration, indocilitate genstämning :jur litigation civil ubi un defendente cita le demandator, contracitation gensvar :resonantia, echo, sympathia; :vinna/väcka ~ haber/trovar echo/resonantia gensägelse :objection, protesto; :utan ~ indisputabilemente, incontestabilemente genta|gentaga :(el. gentaga) repeter, (re)iterar; :som kan ~s iterabile gentagning :repetition, recurrentia, (re)iteration; :mus reprisa genteknik :biol ingenieria/technologia genetic gentemot :vis-à-vis fr vizavi; :(i motsatsförhållande) contrarimente a, opposite a; :(i jämförelse med) comparate a, in comparation con, contra gentiana :bot gentiana, gentianella; :fjäll~ gentiana nival; :fält~ gentiana campestre; :ängs~ gentianella amarella lat gentianaväxter :bot (familj) gentianaceas gentil :(förnäm) gentil, nobile; :(flott) elegante; :(frikostig) generose, large, prodige gentilhet :(förnämhet) gentilessa, nobilitate; :(elegans) elegantia; :(frikostighet) generositate, largessa, prodigessa gentjänst :servicio/favor reciproc/in retorno, contraprestation; :göra en ~ reciprocar gentleman :gentilhomine, gentleman eng d3entlmön gentlemannaideal :ideal de gentilhomine/de gentleman eng d3entlmön gentlemannamässig :de gentilhomine gentlemen’s agreement|gentlemen’s|agreement :gentlemen’s agreement eng ögri:mönt gentöver :opposite, contra, vis-à-vis fr vizavi Genua :Genova; :genua sjö vela genovese genuesare :genovese genuesisk :genovese genuesiska :1 språk (dialekt) dialecto genovese 2 (kvinna) genovesa genuin :genuin, ver; :(utpräglad) veritabile; :(oblandad) pur genuinitet :genuinitate; :(renhet) puressa genuppsättning :biol genotypo genus :språk genere; :biol (släkte) genere genusändelse :språk termination de genere genväg :cammino de transverso; :~ar är senvägar vias directissime es vias tardivissime Genève|Geneve :Geneva Genèvesjön|Genevesjön :le (Laco) Lemano geocentrisk :astron geocentric; :~ världsbild vision/systema astronomic geocentric, geocentrismo geodesi :geodesia geodet :agrimensor, geometra, geodetico, geodeta, geodesista geodetisk :geodesic, geodetic; :~ linje linea geodesic geodimeter :geodimetro geodynamik :geodynamica geodynamisk :geodynamic geofag :geophago geofagi :geophagia geofon :geophono geofysik :geophysica geofysikalisk :geophysic geofysiker :geophysico geofysisk :geophysic; :~a året le Anno Geophysic geofyt :bot geophyta geograf :geographo geografi :geographia; :ekonomisk ~ geographia economic; :fysisk ~ geographia physic; :politisk ~ geographia politic geografisk :geographic; :~ bredd latitude geographic; :~ längd longitude geographic geokemi :geochimia geokemisk :geochimic geokronolog :geochronologo, geochronologista geokronologi :geochronologia geokronologisk :geochronologic geolog :geologo, geologista geologi :geologia geologisk :geologic; :~ period periodo geologic geomagnetisk :geomagnetic geometer :(lantmätare) geometra, agrimensor geometri :geometria; :analytisk ~ geometria analytic; :beskrivande ~ geometria descriptive; :euklidisk ~ geometria euclidian; :hyperbolisk ~ geometria hyperbolic; :icke-euklidisk ~ geometria non-euclidian; :plan~ geometria plan; :riemannsk ~ geometria riemannian; :rymd~ stereometria; :sfärisk ~ geometria spheric geometriker :geometra geometrisk :geometric geomorfolog :geomorphologo, geomorphologista geomorfologi :geomorphologia geomorfologisk :geomorphologic geopolitik :geopolitica geopolitiker :geopolitico geopolitisk :geopolitic Georg :Georgio georgette :text georgette fr 3år3ät georgiansk :georgian Georgien :Georgia georgier :georgiano georgin :bot dahlia georgisk :georgian georgiska :1 språk georgiano 2 (kvinna) georgiana georgskors :konst cruce de Sancte Georgio geostationär :rymd geostationari geosynklinal :I adj geol geosynclinal II s geol geosynclinal geoteknik :geotechnica geoteknisk :geotechnic geotermi :geothermia geotermisk :geothermic geotropisk :bot geotropic geotropism :bot geotropismo gepard :zool guepardo, acinonynx jubatus lat gepäck :bagage -ad3e geranium :bot geranio, pelargonio; :rosen~ pelargonio radule geriater :med geriatra geriatri|geriatrik :(el. geriatrik) med geriatria geriatriker :med geriatra geriatrisk :med geriatric gerilla :guerrilla sp gerilja gerillaband :guerrilla sp gerilja gerillakrig :guerra de guerrillas sp geriljas, guerrilla sp gerilja gerillaman|gerillasoldat :(el. gerillasoldat) membro del guerrilla sp gerilja, guerrillero sp -ilj-, partisano gerillataktik :tactica de guerrilla sp gerilja gering :tekn esquadra german :germano, teutono germanisera :germanisar germanisering :germanisation germanism :germanismo germanist :germanista germanistik :germanistica germanistisk :germanistic, germanic germanium :kem germanium germanofil :I adj germanophile II s germanophilo germansk :germanic, teutonic; :~ språkvetenskap germanistica; :~a språk linguas germanic gerontolog :med gerontologo, gerontologista gerontologi :med gerontologia gerontologisk :med gerontologic gerrymandering :pol (manipulering av valkretsar) gerrymandering eng d3erimændöring gers :se gärs gerundium :språk gerundio; :som avser ~ gerundial gerundivum :språk gerundivo; :som avser ~ gerundive gesant :agente diplomatic, inviato, representante, ambassador, ministro, legato, emissario geschwint :se gesvint geschäft :traffico, speculation, negotio fraudulente geschäftmakare :trafficator, speculator, fraudator, fraudulente gesims :arkit cornice, cymatio, modulatura gess :mus sol bemolle Gess-dur|Gess|Gess dur :(el. Gess dur) mus sol bemolle major gess-moll|gess|gess moll :(el. gess moll) mus sol bemolle minor gest :gesto; :en uttrycksfull ~ un gesto eloquente/evocatori/expressive; :tala med ~er parlar per gestos gestalt :figura, forma, apparition; :(personlighet) personage -ad3e; :(kroppsbyggnad) statura, talia; :ledande ~ protagonista gestalta :dar corpore/forma a, formar, modellar, materialisar; :teat representar; :~ sig prender forma; :(utveckla sig) developpar/disveloppar se gestaltning :formation, modellation, materialisation; :teat representation gestaltpsykologi :gestaltismo Gestapo :Gestapo ty geshtapå gestik :gesticulation gestikulation :gesticulation gestikulera :gesticular gestikulering :gesticulation gestisk :gestual gestuell :gestual gesvint|geschwint :(el. geschwint) rapidemente gesäll :hist artisano specialisate (ma non ancora maestro) gesällbrev :hist lettera/littera/certificato de artisanos specialisate gesällprov :hist proba de labor de apprentisse (pro avantiar a artisano specialisate) gesällvandring :hist peregrination de un artisano specialisate (pro meliorar su cognoscimentos) get :zool capra; :snö~ oreamno american; :som avser ~ caprin getabock :zool capro; :som avser ~ hircin getaherde :pastor/guardiano de capras, caprero getapel :bot rhamno, alaterno getfikon :bot caprifico gethus :stabulo pro capras, capril geting :zool vespa; :bål~ (vespa) crabro; :jord~ vespa vulgar; :skogs~ vespa silvestre getingbo :nido de vespas, vespiario getingmidja :talia/cinctura tenue/de vespa getingstick :punctura/piccatura de vespa getingsvärm :essame de vespas getlukt :odor hircin getmjölk :lacte de capra getost :caseo caprin/de capra getrams :bot polygonato odorate, sigillo de Salomon getras :racia caprin Getsemane :Gethsemani getskinn :pelle de capra, capretto getskägg :barba de capra/de capro getto :ghetto getvaktare :pastor/guardiano de capras, caprero getväppling :bot anthyllis vulnerari, vulneraria getöga :oculo de capra; :kasta ett ~ fig (in haste) reguardar furtivemente gevär :fusil; :för fot ~! abassa le fusil!; :i ~! al armas!; :ladda ett ~ cargar un fusil; :presentera ~ presentar le armas; :skjuta av ett ~ discargar/tirar un fusil; :skyldra ~ presentar (le) armas; :sträcka ~ deponer/render le armas gevärseld :mil foco/colpos de fusil, fusilada gevärsfaktori :fabrica/manufactura de fusiles gevärskolv :calce de fusil gevärskula :balla de fusil gevärslopp :cannon de fusil gevärspipa :cannon de fusil gevärssalva :fusilada gevärsskott :colpo/tiro de fusil; :avlossa ett ~ discargar/tirar le fusil gevärsskytt :carabinero Ghana :Ghana ghanan :ghaniano, ghanese ghanansk :ghanian, ghanese ghananska :ghaniana, ghanesa ghasel :litt ghasel arab, ghazal pers ghetto :ghetto ghibellin :hist ghibellino ghibellinsk :hist ghibellin giardiasis :med giardiasis d3- gibbon :zool gibbon Gibraltar :Gibraltar; :~ sund le Stricto de Gibraltar Gibraltarklippan :le Rocca de Gibraltar Gideon :bibl Gedeon giffel :kul croissant fr krwasa) gift :I s veneno, toxico; :med potion, virus; :dödligt ~ veneno letal/mortal/mortifere; :långsamt verkande ~ veneno lente/de effecto retardate; :snabbverkande ~ veneno (de effecto) rapide; :som avser ~ toxic, venenose II adj maritate, spo(n)sate gifta :~ bort maritar, spo(n)sar, dar in maritage -ad3e; :~ om sig remaritar se, respo(n)sar se; :~ sig maritar se, spo(n)sar se; :~ sig borgerligt/i kyrkan maritar se civilmente/religiosemente giftampull :ampulla de veneno giftasgalen|giftaslysten :(el. giftaslysten) desi(de)rose de maritar se/de spo(n)sar se giftastankar :gå i ~ haber planos/projectos matrimonial/de matrimonio/de maritage -ad3e giftasvuxen :maritabile, nubile giftbesprutning :irroration toxic/venenose giftblandare :invenenator giftblanderska :invenenatrice giftblåsa :zool sacco a/de veneno; :fig persona multo sarcastic giftbägare :cuppa de veneno giftdryck :bibita toxic gifte|giftermål :(el. giftermål) matrimonio, maritage -ad3e; :~ inom stam etnol endogamia; :som avser ~ marital, sponsal giftermålsanbud :offerta de matrimonio/de maritage -ad3e giftermålsannons :annuncio de matrimonio/de maritage -ad3e giftermålsbalk :jur hist codice matrimonial/de matrimonio/de maritage -ad3e giftermålsplaner :planos/projectos matrimonial/de matrimonio/de maritage -ad3e giftexpert :toxicologo, toxicologista giftfri :non toxic, sin veneno giftgas :gas toxic/deleterie, toxico gasose giftgrön :verde vive/intense giftig :venenose, toxic, venenific, venenifere, deleterie; :med virulente, virose; :fig viperin, malitiose, mordace; :~ för växter phytotoxic; :~ tunga fig lingua viperin/de vipera; :~a gaser gases toxic/deleterie; :~a växter plantas venenose/toxic; :~ ämnen substantias toxic/venenific giftighet :toxicitate, venenositate; :med virulentia; :fig malitia, mordacitate giftkörtel :zool glandula venenose/a veneno/del veneno giftlära :toxicologia giftmissbruk :toxicomania giftmissbrukare :toxicomano; :som avser ~ toxicomane giftmoln :nube toxic giftmord :homicidio/assassinamento per invenenamento/per intoxication giftmördare :homicida/assassinator qui usa veneno/toxico giftoman : hist jur tutor/curator de maritage -ad3e giftomannarätt :hist jur derecto tutelar de maritage -ad3e giftomannaskap :hist jur tutela/tutoria/curatela de maritage -ad3e giftorm :serpente venenose; :fig persona multo sarcastic giftorätt :jur derecto marital giftpil :sagitta/flecha -sh- invenenate/venenose giftpinne :skämts cigarretta giftskandal :scandalo de pollution (del solo), scandalo de uso de agentes toxic, scandalo toxic giftskåp :cassa pro/de medicamentos toxic giftsnokar :zool (familj) elapidas giftspecialist :toxicologo, toxicologista giftspridning :dispersion toxic/venenose giftsvamp :bot fungo venenose gifttand :dente venenose/a veneno giftutsläpp :discarga/discargamento de productos toxic giftverkan :effecto toxic giftämne :substantia toxic/venenific, toxina giftödlor :zool (familj) helodermatidas giga :I s mus viella; :spela ~ sonar le viella II v sjö hissar gigabyte :data gigabyte eng gigabait gigaelektronvolt :fys giga-electron-volt gigahertz :fys gigahertz gigameter :fys gigametro gigant :gigante; :myt gigante, titan; :~ernas kamp gigantomachia gigantisk :gigante, gigantesc, colossal, enorme, immense gigantism :med gigantismo gigantomani :med gigantomania gigantosomi :med gigantosomia gigaspelare :mus sonator de viella gigawatt :fys gigawatt gigawattimme :fys gigawatthora gigolo :gigolo fr 3igålo gigue :mus gigue fr 3ig gikt :med gutta, podagra; :person som lider av ~ guttoso; :som avser ~ guttose giktaktig :med guttose giktanfall :med attacco de gutta giktbruten :guttose giktknöl :med concretion arthritic, tophus gilja :pretender le mano (de) giljare :pretendente giljarfärd|giljarstråt :(el. giljarstråt) bege sig på ~ ir pretender le mano de un persona giljotin :guillotina gi- giljotinera :guillotinar gi- giljotinering :guillotinada gi-, guillotinamento gill :valide, currente; :allt går sin ~a gång toto va normalmente; :tredje gången ~t le tertie vice es le valide (e le ultime) gilla :(tycka om) amar, haber car, affect(ion)ar; :(godkänna) approbar, consentir, assentir, acceptar, acquiescer; :jur sanctionar; :jag ~r honom ille me place; :jag ~r inte att fara non me place/non me agrada partir gillande :I adj approbative, approbatori, acquiescente, positive II s approbation, consentimento, assentimento, acceptation, acquiescentia gille :(kalas) festa, festivitate, partita; :(förening) guilda, corporation giller :pedica, trappa gillesbroder :membro del guilda/del corporation gillessal :sala de reunion de un guilda/un corporation gillestuga :camera de recreation al subsolo gillra :poner pedicas/trappas, trappar; :person som ~r trappator giltig :valide, currente; :förklara ~ declarar valide, validar; :passet är inte längre ~t le passa-porto ha expirate giltighet :validitate, vigor; :bestrida ~ contestar; :ge ~ validar; :juridisk ~ validitate legal; :likvärdig ~ equivalentia giltighetsbevis :certificato/prova de validitate giltighetstid :(periodo/durata/duration/termino de) validitate gimmick :gimmick eng gimik gin :I adj curte, directe II s kul gin eng d3in gin-tonic|gin|tonic :kul gin-tonic eng d3intånik gina :I v prender un/le cammino directe/de transverso II s tekn polea major ginbalk :herald trabe/trave reverse gingiva :anat (tandkött) gingiva gingivit :med gingivitis gingko :bot gingko ginnungagap :myt abysmo profundissime/insondabile/in fundo ginseng :bot ginseng d3- ginst :bot genista, cytiso ginstam :herald le tertie parte superior de un blason ginstkatt :zool genetta gipa :anat commissura del labios gips :miner gypso gipsa :med ingypsar gipsaktig :miner gypsose gipsarbetare :gypsero gipsavgjutning|gipsavtryck :(el. gipsavtryck) reproduction in gypso gipsbandage :bandage -ad3e ingypsate/de gypso gipsfigur :figura/statua de gypso gipsförband :bandage -ad3e ingypsate/de gypso gipsgruva :miner mina de gypso, gypsiera gipshaltig :miner gypsose, gypsifere gipsmask :masca/mascara de gypso gipsmurbruk :stucco; :arbete i ~ stuccatura; :arbeta med ~ stuccar; :person som arbetar med ~ stuccator gipsning :med ingypsamento gipsornament :stuccatura gipspulver :gypso molite/in pulvere gipsrappning :revestimento de gypso gipsskiva :pannello de gypso gipyr :text guipure fr gipy:r gir :virage -ad3e, viramento gira :virar, tornar, girar giraff :zool girafa d3- giraffdjur :zool (familj) girafidas girandole :girandola girasol :miner gira-sol girera :pagar/transferer per giro it d3- (postal), girar d3- girering :pagamento/transferimento per giro it d3- (postal) girig :avide, avar(itiose), illiberal girigbuk :avaro girighet :avaritia, cupiditate, illiberalitate girland|girlang :(el. girlang) guirlanda gir-, feston; :pryda med ~ guirlandar, festonar, inguirlandar giro :giro it d3- (postal) girobesked :nota/extracto (del conto) de giro it d3- (postal) giroblankett :billet de giro it d3- (postal) girokonto :conto de giro it d3- (postal) girondist :hist girondino gironummer :numero de giro it d3- (postal) giss :mus sol diese Giss-dur|Giss|Giss dur :(el. Giss dur) mus sol diese major giss-moll|giss|giss moll :(el. giss moll) mus sol diese minor gissa :divinar, conjecturar, conjicer, estimar, supputar; :~ sig till conjicer, conjecturar gissel :flagello; :fig plaga, calamitate gisseldjur :zool flagellato gisselorganism :zool flagellato gisselslag :colpo de flagello gisseltråd :zool flagello gissla :flagellar, fustigar, castigar; :fig plagar gisslan :(h)ostage -ad3e; :ta ~ prender (h)ostage(s), sequestrar gisslantagning :prisa/captura de (h)ostage(s) gisslare :flagellante, flagellator gissling :flagellation, fustigation, castigation gissning :conjectura, suspicion, hypothese, hypothesis, estimation; :rena ~ar mer conjecturas gissningstävling :quiz eng kwiz gissningsvis :hypotheticamente; :(förmodligen) presumibilemente gisten :vara ~ facer aqua gistna :comenciar a facer aqua gitarr :mus gitarra, guitarra gi-; :spela ~ sonar le gitarra/le guitarra gitarrist :mus gitarrista, guitarrista gi- gitarrmusik :musica de gitarra/de guitarra gi- gitarrspelare :mus gitarrista, guitarrista gi- gitta :inte ~ esser troppo indolente/pigre (pro) gitter :grillias pl gitterverk :grilliage -ad3e giv :kortsp distribution de cartas; :en ny ~ fig un nove programma/linea de action, nove mesuras/dispositiones giva :I se ge II s portion, ration givakt :~! attention!, guarda!; :stå i ~ star al attention givande :I adj rentabile, lucrative, lucrose, profitabile, remunerative, remuneratori; :fig fructifere, fructuose; :en ~ investering un investimento rentabile/lucrative; :ett ~ samtal un conversation fructifere/fructuose II s (le) dar; :en fråga om ~ och tagande un question de dar e de prender, un question de transiger givare :donator, dator; :tekn sensor, detector, palpator, tastator given :date; :(avgjord) decidite; :(uppenbar) evidente; :(överenskommen) convenite, fixate; :det är en ~ sak isto es un cosa evidente/secur; :i ett givet ögonblick in un momento date; :på ett givet tecken a un signo fixate; :under givna omständigheter in le circumstantias presente/date, essente date le circumstantias; :vid en ~ tid a un hora convenite/fixate givetvis :naturalmente givmild :generose, munificente, liberal givmildhet :generositate, munificentia, magnificentia, liberalitate gjord :I s cingula (de sella); :spänna fast ~ cingular; :ta bort ~ discinger; :utan ~ discincte II adj (konstlad) artificial; :(uppdiktad) inventate, fingite gjuse :zool ossifraga gjuta :(hälla) versar; :tekn funder, modular; :~ blod sanguinar; :~ bokstäver funder characteres; :~ i betong betonar; :~ olja på elden fig jectar oleo super/in le foco; :~ till en samlad massa concretar; :~ tårar lacrimar gjutare :funditor, modulator gjuteri :(handling) fundition; :(verkstad) funderia gjutform :forma, matrice, modello, modulo gjutjärn :ferro fundite gjutjärnsgryta :marmita de ferro fundite gjutning :fundition gjutstål :aciero fundite glaci|glacis :(el. glacis) glacis fr glasi glacial :geol glacial, glaciari glacialperiod :geol epocha/periodo glacial/glaciari glacialräffla :geol stria glaciari glaciation :glaciation glacifluvial :geol glacifluvial glaciolog :glaciologo, glaciologista glaciologi :glaciologia glaciologisk :glaciologic glacis :se glaci glaciär :glaciero; :som avser ~ glacial, glaciari glaciärbildning :formation de un glaciero/de glacieros, glaciation glaciärbord :tabula glacial/glaciari glaciärport :porta glacial/glaciari glaciärspricka :fissura de glaciero glaciärtunga :lingua glacial/glaciari glaciärälv :fluvio glacial/glaciari glacéhandske|glacehandske :guanto glaciate/glacé fr glacéläder|glaceläder :corio glaciate/glacé fr glad :I adj gaudiose, joiose, gai, hilare, allegre; :en ~ överraskning un surprisa agradabile; :~ påsk! Allegre Pascha! ~a färger colores gai; :~a änkan le vidua allegre; :göra någon ~ allegrar un persona; :leva livets ~a dagar menar un vita joiose/gaudiose/allegre; :vara ~ i någon affectionar un persona; :vara ~ över något esser contente con un cosa II s (glänta) clariera glada :zool milvo milvo; :glador (underfamilj) milvinas gladeligen :(med glädje) allegremente, felicemente, gaudiosemente, con gaudio; :(utan tvekan) sin hesitation gladiator :gladiator; :som avser ~ gladiatori gladiatorspel|gladiatorstrid :(el. gladiatorstrid) combatto de gladiatores, gladiatura gladiolus :bot gladiolo gladlynt :gai, allegre, optimista gladlynthet :gaitate, allegressa, optimismo glam :hilaritate rumorose glamma :amusar se/diverter se rumorosemente glammig :hilare e rumorose glamorös|glamourös :(el. glamourös) (tjusande) incantator, attractive; :(glansfull) splendide glamour :(tjuskraft) glamour eng glæmö, fascino, incantamento; :(glans) splendor glandel :bot glande glandelborst :bot pilos de glande glandelformig :bot glandiforme glandelhår :bot pilo de glande glandulös :bot glandifere glans :(återsken från blank yta) brillantia, resplendentia, lustro, coruscation, fulgor, fulgiditate, nitor, nitiditate, refulgentia; :(prakt) splendor, brillantia, lustro, radiantia, resplendentia; :(ära och berömmelse) gloria, honor, orgolio; :anat glande, balano; :avlägsna ~ från dispolir; :behålla sin ~ conservar su brillantia/su lustro; :bländande ~ fulgor; :~en vid hovet le splendor/brillantia al corte; :i all sin ~ in tote su gloria/su splendor; :kasta ~ över glorificar; :klara en examen med ~ passar un examine con successo; :skänka ~ åt dar brillantia/prestigio a; :tappa sin ~ perder su brillantia/su lustro glansa :lustrar, lisiar, satinar, polir, glaciar; :person som ~r lisiator, politor glansdagar :periodo/epocha de gloria, etate de auro glansfiskar :zool (ordning) lampriformes glansfull :brillante, resplendente, magnific, magnificente, nitide, superbe, gloriose, splendide glansig :lucente, brillante glansighet :lustro, brillantia glansis :glacie lisie (como un speculo) glansk :lisie glanska :lustrar, lisiar, satinar, polir, glaciar; :person som ~r lisiator, politor glanskis :glacie lisie como un speculo glanskmaskin :calandra, lisiator glanskning :lustrage -ad3e glanslös :mat, sin brillantia, sin lustro; :(tråkig) mat, tediose glansning :lustrage -ad3e glansnummer :teat le plus brillante numero, culmine, clou fr klu glanspapper :papiro glaciate/satinate/glacé fr glansperiod :periodo/epocha de gloria, etate de auro glansroll :teat prime rolo/parte glansstarar :zool (släkte) lamprotornes glanstid :periodo/epocha de gloria, etate de auro glansull :kapok glapp :I s hiato; :tekn joco II adj laxe/mal fixate; :tekn que ha joco, con joco glappa :esser laxe/mal fixate; :tekn haber joco glappig :laxe, mal fixate glappning :tekn joco glapprum :tekn joco glas :(ämne) vitro, crystallo; :(dricksglas) vitro, bicario; :(innehåll i dricksglas) vitro; :av ~ vitrose, vitrate, vitree; :ett ~ vin un vitro de vino; :fylla ~en plenar le vitros; :färgat ~ vitro colorate/de color; :förvandla till ~ vitrificar; :inte spotta i ~et fig con placer prender bibitas alcoholic; :knacka i ~et colpar legiermente -d3- su vitro; :okrossbart ~ vitro infrangibile; :sätta i ~ vitrar; :ta sig ett ~ för mycket fig biber un vitro nimis/troppo; :tömma sitt ~ i botten biber su vitro glasa :vitrar glasaktig :vitrose, vitree; :geol hyalin; :biol hyaloide, vitree glasarbetare :vitrero glasartad :vitrose, vitree, vitrate; :en ~ blick un reguardo vitrose glasberget :hamna på ~ (om kvinna) remaner celibataria/non maritate glasbit :clasma/fragmento de vitro glasbjörk :bot betula pubescente glasblåsa :bulla de vitro glasblåsare :sufflator de vitro, vitrero glasblåseri :(handling) (le) sufflar de vitro; :(arbetsplats) vitreria glasblåsning :(le) sufflar de vitro glasbruk :fabrica de vitro, vitreria, crystalleria glasbruksarbetare :sufflator de vitro, vitrero glasbubbla :bulla de vitro glasburk :potto de vitro glasbutik :vitreria, crystalleria glasdörr :porta vitrate glasera :smaltar; :kul coperir con glacie de sucro, glaciar glasfabrik :fabrica de vitro, crystalleria, vitreria glasfabrikant :fabricante de vitro, crystallero glasfiber :fibra de vitro glasfiberkabel :cablo de fibras de vitro glasfiberspö :fiske canna de fibras de vitro glasfiberväv :texito de fibras de vitro glasflaska :bottilia de vitro glashal :lisie como un speculo glasharmonika :mus harmonica a/de vitro glashus :casa vitrate; :man ska inte kasta sten när man sitter i ~ fig vivente in un casa vitrate on non debe jectar petras glashytta :vitreria glashård :dur como vitro glasig :vitrose, vitree, vitrate glasighet :aspecto vitrose glasiglo|glasigloo :(el. glasigloo) container eng kånteinö pro vitros usate glasindustri :industria de vitro glaskaraff :carrafa de vitro glasklar :clar como vitro; :fig toto evidente glasklocka :campana/globo de vitro glaskolv :retorta de vitro glaskonst :arte de vitrero glaskropp :anat corpore vitree glaskupa :campana/globo de vitro glasmassa :vitro fundite glasmonter :vitrina glasmosaik :mosaico in vitro glasmästare :vitrero glasmästeri :vitreria glasmålare :konst pictor super vitro glasmåleri :konst pictura super vitro glasmålning :konst (handling) hyalographia; :(resultat) pictura super vitro; :redskap för ~ hyalographo glasnost :pol glasnost ry glasprisma :prisma glaspärla :perla de vitro glasruta :vitro glasrör :tubo de vitro glass :kul gelato glassbar :gelateria glassbomb :kul grande pecia de gelato decorate de fructos e filos de sucro glassbägare :cuppa de gelato glasservis :servicio de vitros glassförsäljare :venditor/mercante de gelato(s), gelatero glasskiva :platta de vitro glasskärardiamant :diamante pro taliar le vitro glasskärare :(person) taliator de vitro; :(verktyg) diamante pro taliar le vitro glasskärva :fragmento de vitro glasskål :potto de vitro, bocal glasskåp :armario vitrate, vitrina glasslipare :politor de vitros glasslipning :politura de vitros glassmaskin :machina de gelato(s) glasspinne :kul gelato glassplitter :fragmentos de vitro glasstrut :kul cornetto de gelato glasstånd :gelateria glasstårta :kul torta de gelato glastak :tecto de vitro glastillverkning :fabrication de vitro glasull :lana/coton/watta de vitro glasvaror :vitros, vitreria, crystalleria glasveranda :veranda vitrate glasvingar :zool (familj) sesiidas glasvingefjärilar :zool (överfamilj) sesioidea glasvis :a/per vitros glasyr :smalt, émail fr emaj; :kul glacie de sucro glasål :zool anguilla vitree glasöga :oculo artificial/de vitro glasögon :berillos; :bifokala/dubbelslipade ~ berillos bifocal/a duple foco glasögonbärare :portator de berillos glasögonbåge :montatura de berillos glasögonfodral :etui a/de berillos glasögonglas :vitro/lente de berillos glasögonorm :zool cobra, serpente berillate/con berillos glasögontillverkare :berillero glasört :bot salicornia europee glatt :(hal) glissante, lubric; :(slät) plan, lisie; :~ muskulatur anat musculatura lisie; :springa för ~a livet fig currer si rapidemente como possibile, currer pro su vita glatta :lisiar, polir, lustrar, glaciar, satinar, calandrar glattvalar :zool (familj) balenidas glaubersalt :kem sal de Glauber ty glaubör glaukom :med glaucoma; :som avser ~ glaucomatose glaukonit :miner glauconite glencheck :text glencheck eng glentshek glencheckrutig :a quadratos glencheck eng glentshek gles :rar, tenue, sparse, scarse, dispersate, sporadic, fragmentari, diffusive, diffuse; :(om hårväxt, gräs etc) rar; :ha ~t mellan tänderna haber dentes lacunose glesa :rarefacer glesbefolkad :scarsemente populate glesbygd :territorio pauco/poco populate gleshårig :de capillatura rar glesmaskig :de malias large/grande glesna :rarefacer se glesning :rarefaction glete :kem lithargyro gletscher :glaciero gletscherbildning :formation de un glaciero/de glacieros, glaciation gletscherport :porta glaciari/glacial gletscherälv :fluvio glaciari/glacial gli :zool fregolo; :fig infante glid :movimento glissante; :sport det är bra ~ (om skidföre) le nive es ben skiabile; :skridskoåkaren har bra ~ le patinator glissa rapidemente super le glacie; :ungdomar på ~ fig juvenes depravate/qui ha prendite le mal via glida :glissar; :(sväva) planar; :(driva) flottar; :en ~nde skala fig un scala mobile; :glaset gled ur handen på henne illa lassava escap(p)ar le vitro de su mano; :~ ifrån varandra fig developpar/disveloppar se in directiones diverse; :~ in på ett annat ämne discretemente passar a un altere subjecto/topico de conversation; :låta tillfället ~ ur händerna perder le occasion, lassar escap(p)ar le opportunitate glidbana :tekn glissatorio glidflyg :volo planate glidflyga :planar glidflygning :volo planate glidflygplan :planator, avion sin motor glidflykt :volo planate glidkontakt :tekn contacto glissante glidkräm :lubri(fi)cante glidlager :tekn cossinetto glissante glidljud :språk curte sono de transition glidmedel :lubri(fi)cante glidning :(le) glissar; :fig displaciamento; :en ~ i betydelsen un displaciamento del signification glidsäte :sport sede glissante glidtackla :sport tacklar eng tækl- glissante glidtackling :sport tackle eng tækl glissante glim :I bot silene; :back~ silene nutante; :fjäll~ silene acaule; :smäll~ silene vulgar II (skimmer) scintillamento, scintillation, brillantia, lucentia, resplendentia, coruscation, lustro glimma :scintillar, brillar, (re)lucer, resplender, coruscar, lustrar glimmer :I miner mica, petra micacee II (skimmer) scintillamento, scintillation, brillantia, resplendentia, lucentia, coruscation, lustro glimmerhaltig :miner micacee glimmerskiffer :miner schisto micacee, micaschisto glimra :scintillar, brillar, (re)lucer, resplender, coruscar, lustrar glimrig :I miner micacee II scintillante, brillante, (re)lucente, resplendente, coruscante glimt :(blänk) fulgor, fulgiditate; :(skymt) breve vision; :ha ~en i ögat fig haber un reguardo de humor; :uppfånga en ~ av intervider glimta :(blänka) fulgurar, fulger; :(skymta) esser a pena distinguibile glimtvis :de tempore in tempore, a vices/intervallos, a breve visiones glinder :brillantia, lucentia, scintillation, scintillamento, coruscation glindra :brillar, (re)lucer, scintillar, coruscar gliom :med glioma; :som avser ~ gliomatose glipa :I v esser/star aperte, hiar II s apertura, fissura, hiato gliring :picca, sarcasmo, insinuation; :ge ~ar piccar, provocar sarcasticamente glissando :I adv mus glissando it II s mus glissando it glitter :brillantia, lucentia, resplendentia, scintillation, scintillamento, coruscation; :(för julgran) decoration scintillante del arbore de Natal; :(lullull) auripelle, pacotilia glitterguld :auro false, auripelle glitterögd :con oculos brillante/radiante/resplendente glittra :brillar, (re)lucer, resplender, scintillar, coruscar glittrande :brillante, radiante, (re)lucente, resplendente, scintillante, coruscante; :med ~ ögon con oculos brillante/radiante/resplendente; :vara ~ glad (ir)radiar de gaudio/de joia glittrig :brillante, radiante, (re)lucente, resplendente, scintillante, coruscante glo :adocular, reguardar/mirar fixemente glob :globo, orbe, sphera global :global, mundial globetrotter :globetrotter eng glåubtråtö globformig :globose, spheric globul :astron globulo globulin :biokem globulina gloende :adoculamento glomerulus :anat glomerulo glop :canalia, pupacio glopp :nive pluviose, pluvia nivose gloppa :det ~r il ha nive pluviose/pluvia nivose gloria :(helgonskimmer) gloria, aureola, nimbo, corona; :(ljuskrans) halo; :(ära och berömmelse) gloria, honor, orgolio; :omge med ~ aureolar, nimbar glorifiera :glorificar; :person som ~r glorificator glorifiering :glorification glorifikation :glorification gloriös :gloriose glosa :(ord) parola, vocabulo, termino; :(glåpord) parola/remarca derisori/sardonic/sarcastic, invectiva glosbok :glossario, vocabulario glosförråd :vocabulario; :utöka sitt ~ inric©hir su vocabulario glosförteckning :vocabulario, glossario, lista de vocabulos gloslista :vocabulario, glossario, lista de vocabulos glossa :(ordförklaring) glossa, nota marginal, annotation; :(kommentar) glossa glossaförfattare :glossator glossar|glossarium :(el. glossarium) glossario glossematik :språk glossematica glossematisk :språk glossematic glossera :glossar glossit :med glossitis, inflammation del lingua glossolali :rel glossolalia glossotomi :med glossotomia glosögd :con oculos saliente; :med exophthalmic glosögdhet :salientia del oculos; :med exophthalmo, exophthalmia glottal :språk glottal glottis :anat glotta, glottis; :som avser ~ anat glottic; :språk glottal glottisstöt :språk colpo glottal/de glotta/de glottis gloxinia :bot gloxinia gluffa|glufsa :(el. glufsa) ~ i sig gluttonisar; :person som ~r i sig glutton glufsig :glutte glugg :(öppning) parve apertura; :(mellanrum) interstitio; :ha en ~ mellan framtänderna haber un interstitio inter le dentes de avante glukos|glykos :(el. glykos) kem glucosa, sucro de uva, dextrosa; :halt av ~ i blodet med glycemia, glucosemia glukosid :kem, biol glucosido glukosuri|glykosuri :(el. glykosuri) med glucosuria, glycosuria; :som avser ~ glucosuric, glycosuric glunka :susurrar, insinuar; :det ~s om att le rumor curre que; :höra ~s om något audir susurrar de un cosa glunt :mus un de un collection de duettos per Gunnar Wennerberg glupa :~ i sig gluttonisar; :person som ~r i sig glutton glupande :vorace, devorante; :vara ~ hungrig haber un fame canin, esser famelic/affamate glupsk :glutte, vorace, edace, devorante, avide; :~ person glutton glupskhet :voracitate, gluttonia, edacitate, aviditate glutamat :kem glutaminato glutamin :kem glutamina glutaminsyra :kem acido glutamic gluten :glutine, gluten; :som avser ~ glutinose glutenallergi :med allergia al glutine glutenallergiker :med persona allergic al glutine glutenbröd :pan a/de gluten glutenfri :sin glutine/gluten glutinös :glutinose, viscose glutt :curte reguardo furtive glutta :in haste reguardar furtivemente gluttsnäppa :zool tringa nebularia lat glycerat :kem glycerato glycerid :kem glycerido glycerin :kem glycerina, glycerol glycerinfosforsyra :kem acido glycerophosphoric glycerintvål :sapon de glycerina glycerol :kem glycerol, glycerina glycerolfosfat :kem glycerophosphato glycin :I bot glycinia II kem glycina glykogen :biokem glycogeno; :som avser ~ glycogene, glycogenic glykokoll :kem glycocolla glykol :kem glycol glykos :se glukos glykosid :kem, biol glycosido glykosuri :se glukosuri glyptik :konst glyptica; :som avser ~ glyptic glyptotek :konst glyptotheca glytt :infante glädja :allegrar, delectar, placer; :~ sig (åt), ~s (åt) allegrar se (de), delectar se (in), gauder (de), fruer (de) glädjande :gaudiose, joiose, bon; :en ~ tilldragelse un evento gaudiose/joiose; :ett ~ besked un aviso joiose, un bon aviso; :~ nog felicemente, fortunatemente glädje :gaudio, joia, allegressa, delicia, delecto, placer; :delad ~ är dubbel ~ joia/gaudio participate es joia/gaudio duplicate; :finna ~ i gauder de, allegrar se de, delectar se in, fruer de; :hoppa högt av ~ saltar de allegressa; :här står ~n högt i tak hic on se diverte/se amusa, hic il ha un aere de festa; :illa dold ~ allegressa mal dissimulate; :kortvarig ~ gaudio/joia fugitive/fugace; :med ~ gaudiosemente, de bon corde; :vara utom sig av ~ esser transportate de gaudio/de joia; :vi har ~n att meddela er nos ha le placer de communicar vos; :översvallande ~ joia/gaudio exuberante, jubilo glädjebetygelse :demonstration/manifestation de joia/gaudio/allegressa, jubilo glädjebringande :gaudiose glädjebud :bon nova, nova gaudiose glädjedag :die/jorno de festa glädjedrucken :ebrie de joia/de gaudio/de allegressa glädjedödare :guasta-festa glädjefest :jubilation glädjeflicka :prostituta, puta(na) glädjefull|glädjefylld :(el. glädjefylld) plen de joia/de gaudio/de allegressa glädjehus :domo/casa del prostitution/del prostitutas glädjekvarter :quartiero del prostitution/del prostitutas glädjelös :sin joia/gaudio/allegressa, triste glädjelöshet :tristessa glädjerik :plen de joia/de gaudio/de allegressa glädjerop :crito de joia/de gaudio/de allegressa glädjerus :extase/extasis/ecstase/ecstasis de joia/de gaudio/de allegressa glädjeskutt :salto de joia/de gaudio/de allegressa, gambada glädjespridare :persona qui sape crear un aere gaudiose/de festa glädjesprång :salto de joia/de gaudio/de allegressa, gambada glädjestrålande :radiante de joia/de gaudio/de allegressa glädjetjut :crito de joia/de gaudio/de allegressa glädjetårar :lacrimas de joia/de gaudio/de allegressa glädjeutbrott :eruption de joia/de gaudio/de allegressa glädjeyra :transporto de joia/de gaudio/de allegressa glädjeyttring :manifestation de joia/de gaudio/de allegressa glädjeämne :ta vara på livets ~n gauder del placeres/gaudios/joias del vita gläfs :latrato acute gläfsa :latrar acutemente glänsa :brillar, (re)lucer; :fig brillar, exceller glänsande :lucente, lustrose, brillante, (re)fulgente, lucide, nitide; :fig brillante, excellente glänt :på ~ semiaperte, interaperte glänta :I s (i skog) clariera II v semiaperir glätta :lisiar, polir, lustrar, satinar, calandrar; :~t papper papiro satinate glättare :lisiator glättig :gaudiose, joiose, gai, hilare, allegre glättighet :gaitate, allegressa, joia, gaudio, exhilaration glättmaskin :tekn lisiator, calandra, satinator glättning :lustrage -ad3e glättningsmaskin :tekn lisiator, calandra, satinator glåmig :pallide, livide; :~ hy pelle livide glåmighet :pallidessa, pallor, lividitate, livor glåpord :parola/remarca derisori/sardonic/sarcastic, invectiva glöd :(glödande kol) carbones ardente, brasa; :(hetta) calor, ardor; :fig ardor, fervor, ferventia, foco, fuga, brio it, verve fr värv, elan fr ela); :tala med ~ parlar ferventemente/con fervor/con foco glöda :(brinna utan flammor) arder sin flammas, esser ardente; :(vara het) caler, arder; :fig arder, ferver glödande :ardente, inflammate, incandescente; :fig ardente, ardorose, passionate, fervente, fervide, focose; :~ kol carbones ardente glödbakad :kul rostite super brasa glödbädd :kul brasa glödflytande :in fusion; :~ lava lava in fusion glödga :incandescer glödgning :incandescentia glödgugn :tekn furno/fornace de calcination glödhet :torride glödhetta :calor torride/intense; :(värmegrad) (temperatura de) incandescentia glödhög :parve pila de carbones ardente glödlampa :lampa incandescente/de incandescentia/a filamento, ampulla glödrita :konst pyrogravar glödritning :konst pyrogravure fr -vy:r glödsteka :kul rostir super brasa glödstrumpa :el manichetto incandescente/a/de incandescentia glödtråd :el filamento (incandescente) glögg :kul bibita calde de (i.a.) vino rubie, condimentos e sucro glömma :(inte längre minnas) oblidar, disapprender; :(förbise) negliger, oblidar, omitter; :(lämna kvar av misstag) oblidar; :allt är glömt och förlåtet toto es pardonate e oblidate; :glöm det! oblida lo!; :~ bort någon på en lista omitter un persona in un lista; :~ kvar ett paraply oblidar un parapluvia; :jag har glömt allt io ha oblidate toto; :jag har glömt att säga dig att io ha oblidate de dicer te que glömsk :obliviose; :vara ~ esser de/haber le memoria curte, non haber bon memoria glömska :oblido, oblivion; :(dåligt minne) manco de memoria, mal memoria; :falla/råka i ~ cader in oblido/in oblivion; :rädda något från ~n salvar un cosa del oblido/del oblivion, exhumar gnabb :altercation, querela, disputa gnabbas :altercar, querelar, disputar, litigar gnaga :roder gnagande :rodente gnagare :zool rodente, roditor gnagtand :zool incisivo del rodentes/del roditores gnat :critica(s), cavillation(es) gnata :cavillar gnatare :cavillator gnatig :cavillose gnatighet :cavillation gnejs :geol gneis(s) gnejsig :geol gneis(s)ic gnet :I zool ovo de pediculo II (gnetig person) persona avar, avaro gneta :(snåla) esser avar/avaritiose/avide; :(skriva smått) scriber microscopicamente, haber un scriptura microscopic gnetig :(snål) avar, avaritiose, avide, parsimoniose; :(småaktig) meschin, pusille; :(petig) minutiose, meticulose, punctiliose, pedantesc; :(mycket liten) minime, parvissime, minuscule, microscopic; :~ stil scriptura microscopic gnetighet :(snålhet) avaritia, parsimonia exaggerate; :(småaktighet) pusillitate, meschineria; :(petighet) minutiositate, meticulositate, pedanteria gnida :fricar; :(snåla) esser exaggeratemente parsimoniose; :~ av remover per fricar; :~ in frictionar; :~ in med kräm/salva unguer, unctar; :~ in med vax cerar; :~ sömnen ur ögonen fricar se le somno del oculos gnidare :persona avar/avarose/avide, avaro gniden :avar, avaritiose, avide, exaggeratemente parsimoniose gnideri :avaritia, parsimonia exaggerate gnidig :avar, avaritiose, avide, exaggeratemente parsimoniose gnidighet :avaritia, parsimonia exaggerate gnidning :friction, fricamento gnidningselektricitet :electricitate de friction/de fricamento, triboelectricitate gnissel :stridor, stridulation; :fig friction gnisselfri :fig sin frictiones gnissla :strider, stridular; :fig det ~r i samarbetet il ha frictiones in le collaboration gnissling :stridor, stridulation gnist :sjö radiotelegraphista gnista :scintilla; :den tändande ~n fig le foco al pulvere; :ha ~n fig (vara spirituell) esser spirituose; :(vara talangfull) haber talento; :hennes ögon sköt gnistor fig su oculos scintillava gnistfri :sin scintillas gnistgaller :parascintillas gnistra :scintillar, brillar, resplender, coruscar; :(sprida gnistor) jectar/producer scintillas gnistrande :scintillante, brillante, resplendente, coruscante gnistregn :pluvia de scintillas gnistskydd :parascintillas gnisttändning :tekn ignition per scintillas gno :(gnida) fric(tion)ar; :(knoga) laborar, travaliar, effortiar se; :(flänga) currer gnoding :zool eutrigla gnola :cantar a bucca clause gnom :1 myt (jordande) gnomo 2 (tänkespråk) gnoma, sententia gnomic, aphorismo, maxima, apophthegma gnomiker :gnomologista gnomisk :gnomic; :~ poesi poesia gnomic gnomolog :gnomologista gnomologi :gnomologia gnomologisk :gnomologic gnosticism :rel gnosticismo, gnosis gnostiker :rel gnostico gnostisk :rel gnostic gnu :zool gnu gnugga :fricar; :(drilla) trainar, maestrar, instruer; :~ geniknölarna fig usar effectivemente le cerebro; :~ händerna fricar se le manos; :~ sömnen ur ögonen fricar se le somno del oculos gnuggbild|gnuggis :(el. gnuggis) imagine a fricar gnuggning :fricamento, friction; :(drillning) trainamento, training eng treining gnuggsten :moletta gnutta :en ~ vatten un pauco/poco de aqua; :inte en ~ sunt förnuft non un grano/atomo/uncia/gramma de bon senso gny :I v facer ruito, strepitar II s ruito, fracasso, tumulto, strepito gnägg :hinnimento gnägga :hinnir gnäggning :hinnimento gnäll :(gnissel) stridor; :(klagan) lamentation, lamento, gemimento; :(från djur) ululation gnälla :(gnissla) pipar, strider; :(klaga) lamentar (se), gemer; :(om djur) ulular gnällig :(pipig) pipante, stridule, stridulante, stridulatori; :(grinig) lacrimose, lamentose gnällmåns|gnällspik :(el. gnällspik) persona qui geme, murmuron, grunnion go :(framåtanda) ambition, go eng gou; :(kraft) vigor go-cart|go|cart :se go-kart go-go-flicka|go|flicka :go-go-girl eng gougougö:l go-kart|go|kart :sport go-kart eng gouka:t gobeläng :text gobelin fr gåblä) gobelängväv :stoffa/texito de gobelin fr gåblä) god :(bra) bon; :(välsmakande) bon, saporose, deliciose, gustose, gustabile, delectabile, appetitive, appetitose; :(väl tilltagen) bon, considerabile, notabile, respectabile; :(angenäm) placente, agradabile; :(förmånlig) avantagiose -d3-, favorabile; :anse sig för ~ för något considerar un cosa inferior a su dignitate; :det ~a och det onda le ben e le mal; :det kan gott hända att il es multo possibile que; :en gammal ~ vän un vetule bon amico, un bon amico ancian; :en ~ bit längre bort a un distantia considerabilemente plus lontan; :en ~ förlorare un bon perditor; :en ~ stund un satis longe tempore; :för gott pro sempre/semper, definitivemente; :ge någon ~a råd dar bon consilios a un persona; :~ dag! bon die!; :~ jul! Felice/Bon Natal!; :~ kväll! bon vespere!; :~ man jur tutor; :(förtroendeman) procurator; :(konkursförvaltare) curator; :~ morgon! bon matino!; :~ natt! bon nocte!; :~ vind vento favorabile; :~a nyheter bon novas; :Gott nytt år! Bon/Felice Anno Nove!, Bon/Felice Nove Anno!; :gott och väl en timme plus que un hora; :gå i ~ för garantir, responder de; :göra gott facer ben; :ha gott om tid haber multe tempore; :ha gott samvete haber un conscientia nette; :han är inte ~ att tas med ille non es particularmente sociabile, es difficile haber un bon relation con ille; :handla i ~ tro ager de bon fide; :hälsa henne så gott! presenta la mi salutes cordial!; :här finns gott om plats il ha multe placia/spatio hic; :i ~ tid a bon tempore; :jag har ~ lust att säga henne sanningen a me placerea dicer la le veritate; :kort och gott in summa; :leva gott viver ben, menar un vita agradabile/confortabile; :lukta gott oler ben; :må så gott! sta ben!; :på ~ svenska in bon svedese; :på ~a villkor a conditiones favorabile/avantagiose; :skratta gott rider cordialmente; :smaka gott gustar ben; :sov gott! bon nocte!; sova gott dormir ben; :så långt är allting gott och väl usque a hic toto es in ordine; :ta gott om tid på sig prender su tempore; :var så ~ si il vos place, per favor; :vara av ~ familj esser de bon familia; :vara ~ för tolv miljoner haber un proprietate de dece-duo milliones; :vara ~ man jur tutorar; :äta gott mangiar -d3- ben Godahoppsudden :le Capo de Bon Sperantia godartad :med benigne, anodin godbit :delicatessa goddagar :tempore prospere, vita dulce goddagspilt :bon vivant fr viva) godemanskap :jur curatela godhet :bontate, bonhomia, benignitate, benevolentia; :ha ~en att haber le bontate/le amabilitate de; :han är ~en själv ille es le bontate personificate/in persona godhetsfull :amabile e complacente godhetsfullt :per favor, si il vos place godhjärtad :bon, gentil godhjärtenhet :bontate de corde, gentilessa, bonhomia goding :femina attractive godis :cosas dulce, bonbones, confecto godisaffär :confecteria godkänd :autorisate; :sport valide; ~ (betyg) sufficiente; :bli ~ i en examen passar le examine; :ej bli ~ i en examen esser refusate al examine; :mycket väl ~ (betyg) multo bon; :väl ~ (betyg) bon; :åket blev godkänt sport le cursa esseva declarate valide godkänna :approbar, consentir, assentir, acceptar, acquiescer; :(officiellt) autorisar; :jur sanctionar; :ej ~ disapprobar godkännande :I adj approbative, approbatori, acquiescente II s approbation, consentimento, assentimento, acceptation, acquiescentia; :(officiellt) autorisation godkännbar :approbabile, acceptabile godlynt :bonacie, benigne godlynthet :bonhomia, benignitate godmanskap :jur curatela; :stå under ~ esser sub curatela; :ställa under ~ mitter sub curatela godmodig :bonacie, benigne godmodighet :bonhomia, benignitate godnattkyss :basio de bon nocte godnattsaga :conto/fabula de bon nocte godo :ha till ~ haber in credito; :hålla till ~ med contentar se de gods :(lantegendom) proprietate/dominio rural, terra; :(stort gods) latifundio; :(varor) merces, mercantias, articulos; :(ägodelar) benes; :fast ~ benes immobile/immobiliari; :lasta/lossa ~ cargar/discargar merces; :löst ~ benes mobile godsaker :cosas dulce, bonbones, confecto; :(godbitar) delicatessas godsbangård :station de merces/de mercantias godsbefordran :transporto mercantil/de merces/de mercantias godsexpedition :agentia de expedition; :järnv officio de merces/de mercantias godsfinka :järnv wagon de bagages -ad3es godsförvaltare :administrator de un dominio rural godsherre :proprietario de terra(s); :(storgodsägare) latifundario, latifundista godsinnad|godsint :(el. godsint) bonacie, benigne godsinthet :bonhomia, benignitate godstrafik :traffico de merces/de mercantias godstransport :transporto mercantil/de merces/de mercantias godståg :traino de merces/de mercantias godsvagn :(på tåg) wagon de merces/de mercantias godsägare :proprietario de terra(s); :(storgodsägare) latifundario, latifundista godta|godtaga :(el. godtaga) acceptar, admitter, approbar godtagbar :acceptabile, admissibile godtagbarhet :acceptabilitate, admissibilitate godtemplare :membro del Ordine del Bon Templo, bon templar Godtemplarorden :le Ordine del Bon Templo godtroende :de bon fide godtrogen :credule, naive godtrogenhet :credulitate, naivitate godtrosförvärv :jur acquisition/compra facite de bon fide godtycke :(gottfinnande) grado, voluntate; :(egenmäktighet) arbitrarietate godtycklig :arbitrari; :~ handling capricio godtycklighet :arbitrarietate godvillig :voluntari goffrera :(krusa, vecka) gaufrar, gofrar goffrering :(handling) gaufrage -ad3e, gofrage -ad3e; :(resultat) gaufratura, gofratura goggles :goggles eng gåglz goja :I (struntprat) nonsenso II zool papagai golem :golem hebr golf :I sport golf eng; :spela ~ jocar al golf II (havsvik) golfo; :Mexikanska ~en le Golfo Mexican golfa :sport jocar al golf eng golfare :sport jocator de golf eng golfbana :sport percurso/campo/terreno de golf eng, golf-links eng golfboll :sport balla de golf eng golfbyxor :pantalones de golf eng, knickerbockers eng niköbåköz golfklubb :club eng klab de golf eng golfklubba :sport massa/baston de golf eng golfspel :sport golf eng golfspelare :sport jocator de golf eng; :~s medhjälpare caddie eng kædi Golfströmmen :le Currente del Golfo, le Gulf Stream eng stri:m Golgata :Golgotha, le Calvario golgataväg :calvario Goliat :Goliath goliatbagge :zool goliathus druryi lat goliatgestalt :goliath, gigante golv :solo; :(av sten) pavimento; :(av parkett) parquet fr parkä; :från ~ till tak de basso a alto; :lägga ett ~ revestir un solo; :(med tegelplattor) poner quadrellos de solo golva :sport facer cader golvbeklädnad :carpetta, tapete, tapis fr tapi golvbeläggning :revestimento de solo, moquette fr måkät golvbjälke :trabe/trave portante, supporto golvbonare :politor pro solos golvboning :politura del solo golvbrunn :aquiero, emissario golvbräder :plancas pro solos/del solo golvdrag :currente de aere preter le solo golvklocka :horologio stante/de pede golvlampa :lampa stante/de pede, lampadario golvmatta :carpetta, tapete, tapis fr tapi, matta de solo golvmopp :scopa a frangias -d3- (pro solos) golvmosaik :mosaico del solo golvning :sport abattimento a solo golvplanka :planca de solo golvplatta :placa pro solos/del solo golvramp :teat luces/lumines del proscenio golvspringa :fissura del solo golvtegel :quadrello (de solo) golvtilja :planca del solo golvtrasa :pannello pro solos golvur :horologio stante/de pede golvutrymme :spatio de solo golvvärme :calefaction per le solo golvväxel :(i bil) levator de cambio/de cambiamento al solo golvyta :superficie del solo golvövning :sport exercitio al solo gom :anat palato; :tandl prothese/prothesis dentari/dental; :hårda ~men le palato dur; :kluven ~ palato findite; :mjuka ~men le palato molle, le velo del palato; :som avser ~men palatin, palatal gomljud :språk palatal Gomorra :Gomorrha; :Sodom och ~ Sodoma e Gomorrha gomsegel :anat velo del palato gomsegelljud :språk velar gomtak|gomvalv :(el. gomvalv) anat volta/arcada palatin/palatal/del palato gona :~ sig gauder (de), delectar se (de), gustar gonad :anat gonade; :som avser ~ gonadic gonadotrofin :biokem gonadothrophina, gonadostimulina gonadotrop :biokem gonadothrope gondol :gondola it; :åka i ~ ir in gondola gondoljär :gondolero gondolsång :barcarola it gongong :mus gong; :(i symfoniorkester) tamtam; :sport gong; :räddad av ~en sport salvate per le gong; :slå på ~ batter le gong gongonga :batter le gong gongongslag :colpo de gong gongorism :litt gongorismo gonokock :med gonococco gonorré|gonorre :med gonorrhea, blennorrhagia; :kronisk ~ blennorrhea; :som avser ~ gonorrheic, blennorrhagic goodwill :sympathia, benevolentia, bon voluntate gordisk :gordian; :lösa den ~a knuten taliar/trenchar -sh- le nodo gordian gorgon :myt gorgon; :som avser ~ gorgonian, gorgonee gorgonzola :kul gorgonzola it gorilla :zool gorilla gorma :facer multe ruito, strepitar gosa :delectar se (de), gauder (de), gustar gosedjur :animal joculo favorite/preferite gosig :bon, agradabile, confortabile gospel :mus gospel eng gospelsångare :cantator de gospels eng gossaktig :de un puero; :(barnslig) pueril gossansikte :facie/visage -ad3e de un puero gosse :puero, garson, pupo; :mammas ~ filio de mamma gossebarn :parve puero gosselynne :temperamento de un puero gosseålder :juventute, infantia, pueritia gosskör :mus choro de pueros gossopran :mus soprano puero got :gotho goticism :litt gothicismo gotik :arkit gothico gotisera :imitar le stilo gothic/le gothico gotisk :arkit gothic; :~ skrift scriptura gothic; :typ gothico; :~a alfabetet le alphabeto gothic gotiska :språk lingua gothic, gothico Gotland :Gotland gotlandsag :bot cladio palustre gotländsk :gotlandese gotländska :1 språk (dialekt) gotlandese 2 (kvinna) gotlandesa gotlänning :gotlandese gott :I adv det kan ~ och väl hända att il es multo possibile que; :finna för ~ judicar utile; :så ~ som quasi II s cosas dulce, bonbones, confecto gotta :~ sig gauder, delectar se, gustar; :(smörja kråset) regalar se, banchettar; :~ sig åt något gauder de un cosa gottaffär :confecteria gotter :cosas dulce, bonbones, confecto gottfinnande :grado, voluntate; :efter eget ~ a su grado/su voluntate, ad libitum lat gottgöra :reparar, corriger, compensar; :(ersätta) pagar, reimbursar, restituer; :(hålla skadeslös) indemnisar; :(gottskriva) creditar gottgörelse :compensation, indemnisation, indemnitate, reimbursamento, reparation, recompensa, remuneration; :(berättning) reimbursamento, indemnitate, compensation, remuneration gottköpspris :precio basse, vil precio gottköpsvara :acquisition a bon mercato (e de qualitate inferior) gottskriva :mitter al credito, creditar gottsugen :vara ~ haber un desiro de cosas dulce/de bonbones gouache :konst gouache fr guash gourmand :gourmand fr gurma) gourmet|gourmé|gourme :(el. gourmé) gourmet fr gurme goutera :gustar, appreciar, estimar, considerar Graal|Gral :(el. Gral) Gra(a)l; :den heliga ~ le Sancte Gra(a)l grabb :puero, garson, pupo grabba :~ tag i sasir, attrappar, impugnar, caper; :~ åt sig sasir rapidemente grabbatag :prisa forte/firme grabbnäve :pugnata Gracchus :Graccho grace :(behag) gratia, venustate; :(gunst) gratia, favor gracer|gratier :(el. gratier) de tre ~na myt le tres Gratias gracil :gracile graciös :gratiose, venuste, deliciose, delectabile grad :I 1 (omfattning) me(n)sura, grado; :(utsträckning) extension; :(rang) rango, classe, categoria, position; :mil grado; :mat grado; :typ grado (de typo); :akademisk ~ grado academic/universitari; :brännskada av tredje ~en arditura de tertie grado; dela in i ~er graduar, calibrar; :ekvation av andra ~en mat equation de secunde grado; :i hög ~ grandemente, in alte grado, altemente; :i högsta grad in le plus alte mesura/grado, in grado superlative; :i någon ~ in qualque modo, al(i)quanto; :i ringa ~ pauco, poco; :i samma ~ equalmente; :kaptens ~ mil grado de capitano; :person som erhållit akademisk ~ graduato; :60 ~er nordlig bredd 60 grados de latitude nord; :stiga i ~erna fig facer carriera; :mil esser graduate; :till den ~ in tanto que; :till en viss ~ usque a certe puncto; :tilldela militär/akademisk ~ graduar; :tilldelning av militär/akademisk ~ graduation; :20 ~er Celsius 20 grados Celsius; :30 ~ers vinkel un angulo de 30 grados; :39 ~ers feber 39 grados de febre; :åtta ~er varmt/kallt octo grados super/sub zero 2 tekn filo, talia, parte taliante II adj recte, rectilinee, plan; :vara ~ med esser alineate con gradation :gradation gradbeteckning :mil insignia/galon de grado gradböjning :språk comparation gradera :(indela i grader) graduar, calibrar; :(avkyla) graduar gradering :(indelning i grader) graduation, calibration; :(avkylning) graduation graderverk :installation frigorific/pro graduation gradient :meteor gradiente gradmätning :graduation gradnät :rete de coordinatas gradskillnad :differentia gradual/de grado gradskiva :arco graduate, mesurator de angulos, graphometro, semicirculo gradstreck :puncto de grado gradtal :numero/cifra de grados gradtecken :mil insignia/galon de grado gradualavhandling :these/thesis doctoral/de doctorato gradualpsalm :gradual graduell :gradual graduera :(tilldela doktorsgrad) dar/conferer le grado de doctor/le doctorato, doctorar; :~s (erhålla doktorsgrad) obtener le grado de doctor/le doctorato, doctorar se graduerad :doctorate graduering :(tilldelning av doktorsgrad) assignation del grado de doctor; :(erhållande av doktorsgrad) obtenimento del grado de doctor gradvis :I adj progressive, gradual, gradational; :~ stegring gradualitate, gradation II adv progressivemente, gradualmente, pauco a pauco, poco a poco gradäng :arkit scala, gradation gradör :gradator graf :mat grapho grafem :språk graphema grafematisk :språk de graphema graffiti :konst graffiti it grafik :konst graphica grafiker :konst artista/designator graphic, graphico grafisk :konst graphic grafit :miner graphite, plumbagine grafitera :coperir de/transformar in graphite grafithaltig :miner graphitate, graphitose, graphitic grafitisk :miner graphitic, graphitose grafolog :graphologo, graphologista grafologi :graphologia grafologisk :graphologic grafonomi :graphonomia grahamsmjöl :farina integral de frumento/de tritico grain :se gräng Gral :se Graal gram :gramma gramatom :gramma-atomo, atomo-gramma graminider :bot graminaceas, gramineas gramkalori :caloria grammatik :grammatica grammatika :grammatica grammatikalisk :grammatic, grammatical grammatiker :grammatico grammatikfel :error/falta grammatic grammatikregel :regula grammatical/de grammatica grammatisk :grammatic, grammatical grammofon :grammophono; :spela ~ facer tornar discos grammofonarkiv :archivo de discos grammofonbolag :societate/compania discographic grammofoninspelning :registration discographic/super disco grammofonmusik :musica de grammophono grammofonnål :agulia de grammophono grammofonplatta :disco grammofonskiva :disco grammofonstift :agulia de grammophono grammolekyl :gramma-molecula gramse :vexate, enoiate, irritate, indignate, irate, infuriate; :bli ~ irascer, vexar se gran :I bot abiete, picea; :balsam~ abiete balsamea lat; :orm~ picea abiete virgata lat; :pichta~ abiete sibiric; :silver~ abiete blanc/argentee; :ädel~ abiete albe II (vikt) grano Granada :Granada; :från ~ granadin granat :1 mil granata 2 miner granato granateld :mil tiro/foco de granatas granathaltig :miner granatifere granathål :crater/impacto de granata granatkartesch :mil shrapnel eng shræpnöl granatkastare :mil lancea-granatas granatkrevad :mil explosion de granata granatskärva|granatsplitter :(el. granatsplitter) mil clasma de granata granatäpple :bot granata; :saft av ~ grenadina granatäppleträd :bot granatiero granbarkvecklare :zool laspeyresia pactolana lat granbarr :acicula de abiete grand :I (smolk) grano de pulvere II (medlem av spanska/portugisiska högadeln) grande III se 2grann grand danois|grand|danois :zool danese grand prix|grand|prix :sport grand prix fr gra)pri; :(lopp) cursa de grand prix grandezza :grandezza it -ts- grandios :grandiose, superbe, magnific, splendide grandseigneur :grand-seigneur fr gra)sänjœ:r granit :geol granito; :som avser ~ granitic granitaktig :geol granitoide, granitic granitblock :bloco de granito granithaltig :geol granitose granithård :dur como le granito granitisk :geol granitic granitklippa :rocca granitic granitpelare :colonna/columna de granito grankotte :cono de abiete grann :I (vacker) belle; :(färggrann) ric in colores; :(brokig) multicolor, versicolor II lite ~, litegrann, litegrand un pauco/poco (de) grannby :village -ad3e granne :vicino; :bo granne med någon habitar le casa vicin de un persona; :närmaste ~ (le) vicino immediate grannflicka :filia del vicinos grannfolk :vicinos grannhus :casa vicin grannlaga :discrete, delicate, sensibile, sensitive grannlagenhet :discretion, delicatessa, sensibilitate, tacto grannland :pais vicin/limitrophe grannlåt :auripelle, pacotilia grannpojke :filio del vicinos grannskap :vicinitate, proximitate grannsämja :bon relationes/terminos con le vicinos grannträta :commatrage -ad3e granntyckt :exigente, delicate, difficile a contentar granntyckthet :delicatessa granris :ramos de abiete granska :controlar, inspectar, verificar, inspicer, superintender, revisar; :(undersöka) examinar, investigar, scrut(in)ar, recercar, inquirer, studiar granskare :controlator, inspector, verificator, surveliator, supervisor, revisor; :(undersökare) examinator, investigator, scrutator, recercator granskning :controlo, inspection, verification; :(undersökning) examine, examination, investigation, scrutinio, recerca, inquesta, studio granskningsexemplar :exemplar de information granskningsman :revisor de contos, experto contabile; :jur curator granskningsnämd :commission de controlo granskningsorgan :organo de controlo granskog :bosco de abietes gransångare :zool phyloscopo collybita lat granul :granulo granulat :granulation granulation :granulation granulationsvävnad :med tumor granulose, granuloma granulera :granular granulerad :granular, gran(ul)ose, granuliforme granulering :granulation granuleringsmaskin :granulator granulit :miner granulite granulom :med tumor granulose, granuloma granulum :granulo granulär :granular, gran(ul)ose, granuliforme grapefrukt :bot pompelmus, pomelo, grapefruit eng greipfru:t grassera :(om sjukdom) ragiar -d3-, propagar se, extender se; :(om rykte) currer, circular gratier :se gracer gratifikation :paga extraordinari, gratification; :ge en ~ gratificar gratinera :kul gratinar; :~d löksoppa suppa al/de cibollas gratinate gratinering :kul (le) gratinar gratis :I adj gratuite; :~ utdelning distrubution gratuite; :inträdet är ~ le entrata es gratuite; :vara ~ esser gratuite, costar nihil II adv gratis, gratuitemente; :få något ~ obtener/reciper un cosa gratuitemente/gratis; :resa ~ viagiar -d3- gratuitemente/gratis gratisaktie :action gratuite gratisbiljett :billet gratuite/de favor gratisexemplar :exemplar gratuite gratislektion :inseniamento gratuite gratisnöje :divertimento gratuite gratispassagerare :passagero -d3- clandestin gratisprov :monstra gratuite gratisskjuts|gratisåkning :(el. gratisåkning) viage -ad3e gratuite gratta :felicitar, (con)gratular, complimentar gratulant :persona qui presenta su felicitationes/su gratulationes gratulation :felicitation, (con)gratulation, complimento; :hjärtliga ~er på födelsedagen! felicitationes cordial al anniversario!; :som avser ~ (con)gratulatori gratulationskort :carta (con)gratulatori/de congratulation(es)/de felicitation(es) gratulera :felicitar, (con)gratular, complimentar gratäng :kul gratin fr gratä), platto cocite al furno gratängform :platto resistente al calor grav :I s (för död) fossa, tumba, sepulcro, sepultura; :(dike) parve fossato; :(vallgrav) fossato de un castello; :(löpgrav) mil trenchea -sh-, sappa; :bära någon till ~en portar un persona al fossa, interrar/inhumar un persona; :den okände soldatens ~ le tumba del Soldato Incognoscite/Incognite; :från vaggan till ~en desde le cuna usque al sepulcro/al tumba; :gräva sin egen ~ excavar su proprie tumba/sepulcro/sepultura; :skända en ~ violar/profanar un sepultura/un tumba; :som avser ~ mortuari, tumbal, sepulcral, funerari, funebre; :stå med en fot i ~en/på ~ens brädd/rand esser con/haber un pede in le sepultura/fossa/tumba; :ta med sig i ~en prender con se in le tumba; :vända sig i sin ~ remover se/agitar se in su tumba II adj 1 (svår) grave 2 språk ~ accent accento grave grava :kul marinar gravallvarlig :extrememente seriose gravamen :jur gravamine gravand :zool tadorna gravation :jur hypotheca gravationsbevis :jur lettera/littera/schedula/titulo hypothecari gravationsfri :jur sin carga gravbrev :certificato del derecto de usar un tumba gravbyggnad :mausoleo gravera :1 konst gravar, cisellar, burinar 2 jur cargar, gravar; :~ med en inteckning gravar con un hypotheca, hypothecar graverande :(besvärande) aggravante graverare :konst gravator, cisellator, burinator, burinista gravering :konst burinatura, gravure fr -vy:r, inscription graveringskonst :burinatura, gravure fr -vy:r gravernål :konst burin gravfynd :arkeol trovata de tumba gravfält :arkeol campo de tumbas gravgås :zool tadorna gravhög :arkeol tumulo; :(gravkummel) dolmen gravid :biol gravide, pregnante; :(dräktig) gestatori; :bli ~ conciper; :göra ~ (im)pregnar; :vara ~ esser gravide/pregnante; :(dräktig) gestar graviditet :graviditate, pregnantia; :(dräktighet) gestation graviditetsledighet :congedo de pregnantia/de graviditate/de maternitate graviditetstest :test eng de graviditate/de pregnantia graviditetstoxikos :med toxemia gravidic/de pregnantia/de graviditate gravimeter :fys gravimetro gravimetri :fys gravimetria gravimetrisk :fys gravimetric gravis :språk accento grave gravitation :fys, astron gravitation gravitationsfält :fys, astron campo gravitational/de gravitation gravitationskraft :fys, astron fortia gravitational gravitationslagen :fys le lege del gravitation/del attraction universal gravitationsmätning :fys gravimetria; :som avser ~ gravimetric gravitationsvåg :fys, astron unda gravitational gravitera :fys gravitar gravitet :gravitate, solemnitate gravitetisk :grave, solemne gravkammare :camera funerari/funeral/mortuari; :(underjordisk) hypogeo, catacomba; :(för urnor) columbario gravkapell :cappella funerari/funeral/mortuari gravkor :cappella funerari/funeral/mortuari gravkors :cruce funerari gravkrans :corona funebre/funerari/funeral/mortuari gravkulle :tumba, tumulo gravkummel :arkeol dolmen gravlax :kul salmon marinate gravlik :med ~ stämma a voce cavernose/sepulcral; :~ tystnad silentio funebre gravljus :candela sepulcral gravlukt :odor sepulcral gravlägga :inhumar, interrar gravläggning :deposition in le tumba gravmonument :monumento funerari/funeral/funebre/sepulcral gravplats :fossa, tumba, sepulcro, sepultura; :(underjordisk) catacomba, hypogeo; :(begravningsplats) cemeterio; :(dödsstad) necropole gravplundrare :depredator de un sepulcro/de un tumba gravplundring :depredation de un sepulcro/de un tumba gravröse :tumulo gravskick :habitude de interramento gravskrift :inscription funerari/tumbal, epitaphio; :som avser ~ epitaphic gravskändare :violator/profanator de tumba(s)/de sepulcro(s) gravskändning :violation/profanation de tumba/de sepulcro/de sepultura gravsten :lapide/petra mortuari/funerari/funeral/sepulcral/tumbal/tumulari, tumba gravstickel :konst burin gravsänka :geol depression de fallia, rift eng gravsätta :inhumar, interrar gravsättning :inhumation, interramento, sepultura gravurna :urna cinerari/funerari/funeral; :hist canopo gravurnekammare :columbario gravvalv :crypta gravvård :tumba, monumento funerari/funeral; :(på annan plats än vid graven) cenotaphio gravyr :konst burinatura, gravure fr -vy:r gravyrkonst :burinatura, gravure fr -vy:r gravöl :repasto de interramento gravöppning :apertura de un sepultura gravör :konst gravator, cisellator, burinator, burinista grecism :språk grecismo, hellenismo gredelin :lilac, violette green :sport green eng gri:n, fairway eng fäöwei gregoriansk :gregorian; :den ~a kalendern/tideräkningen le calendario gregorian; :~ sång canto gregorian grej :(sak) cosa, objecto, instrumento; :(händelse) cosa, facto, evento; :en kul ~ alco amusante; :~er för att reparera bilen cosas/instrumentos/utensiles pro reparar le auto(mobile); :göra en stor ~ av något facer multe caso/ruito de un cosa greja :(dona) facer; :(klara) arrangiar -d3-, regular grek :greco; :(hellen) hellen grekcypriot :grecocypriota grekcypriotisk :grecocypriota grekinna :greca grekisera :grecisar; :(hellenisera) hellenisar grekisering :grecisation; :(hellenisation) hellenisation grekisk :grec; :(hellensk) hellenic, hellenistic; :~ fänkål bot fenugreco; :~t uttryck i annat språk grecismo, hellenismo grekisk-katolsk|grekisk|katolsk :rel orthodoxe; :~a kyrkan le Ecclesia orthodoxe grekisk-latinsk|grekisk|latinsk :grecolatin; :~ kultur cultura grecolatin grekisk-ortodox|grekisk|ortodox :rel greco-orthodoxe grekisk-romersk|grekisk|romersk :grecoroman; :~ kultur cultura grecoroman grekiska :1 språk greco 2 (kvinna) greca Grekland :Grecia; :(Hellas) Hellade grekstuderende :hellenista grekvän :philhelleno grekvänlig :philhellen, philhellenic grekvänlighet :philhellenismo gren :(på träd) branca, ramo; :(liten) rametto; :(förgrening) branca, ramo, ramification; :(underavdelning) branca, ramo, sector, section, departimento, division; :(på byxa) cruce de pantalon(es); :delta i tre ~ar sport participar in tres disciplinas sportive/brancas/ramos del sport; :en ~ av Rhen un branca/ramo del Rheno; :med många ~ar bot ramose grena :~ sig ramificar se grenad :bot ramose Grenada :Grenada grenadier :grenadiano grenadin :1 text grenadina 2 kul grenadina grenadiska :grenadiana grenadjär :mil granatero, grenadier fr grönadje grenbingel :bot mercurialis annue grenhopp :sport salto con le gambas aperte grenig :(med flera grenar) ramose; :(förgrenad) ramificate grenighet :ramification grening :ramification grenklyka :furca grenljus :candela a brancas grenljusstake :candelabro, girandola grensla|gränsla :(el. gränsla) seder a cavallo, seder con le gambas a parte grensle|gränsle :(el. gränsle) a cavallo, con le gambas a parte grenuttag :el cavilia multiple grenveck :bot axilla grenverk :bot ramada, ramage -ad3e grenvinkel :bot axilla grep :lantbr furca, bidente grepe :I (handtag) manico; :(öra) ansa II lantbr furca, bidente grepp :prisa; :(handtag) manico; :(öra) ansa; :(sätt att skildra) tocca; :(knep) truc(o), artificio, manovra; :falla på eget ~ cader in le proprie pedica/trappa/insidia; :fast ~ prisa firme; :få ~ haber prisa; :tappa ~et om något perder le controlo de un cosa greppa :(ta ett grepp om) sasir, (at)trappar, prender, impugnar, caper; :fig (förstå) compre(he)nder, intender, sasir, penetrar greppbräde :mus manico greppriktig :que face possibile un prisa effective greppsäker :que face possibile un prisa secur grepptabell :mus tabula de accordos greppvänlig :que face possibile un prisa facile/conveniente greve :conte; :i ~ns tid fig in le ultime momento; :som avser ~ contal grevekrona :corona contal grevetitel :titulo contal/de conte grevinna :contessa grevlig :contal grevskap :contato greyhound :zool leporario griffel :stilo de ardesia griffeltavla :ardesia grift :fossa, tumba, sepulcro, sepultura griftetal :oration/elogio funebre/funeral/funerari griljera :kul rapidemente grilliar/rostir un platto cocinate e panate griljering :kul rapide grilliada/rostimento de un platto cocinate e panate grill :grillia grilla :kul grilliar, rostir; :fig inquestar persistentemente grillbar :snack-bar eng snækba: griller :capricios, lunas, phantasias grillfest :(festa de) barbecue eng ba:bikju: grillkol :carbon vegetal/de ligno grillkorv :salsicia a grilliar/a rostir grillkrydda :condimento pro grilliada/pro rostimento grillmat :grilliada grillning :kul grilliada, rostimento grillrestaurang :grill-room eng grilrum, rotisserie fr rotisri grillrum :grill-room eng grilrum, rotisserie fr rotisri grillspett :broca, spido grimas :grimasse, rictus; :göra ~er facer grimasses, grimassar grimasera :grimassar grimera :teat fardar grimering :teat fardamento grimma :capistro grimskaft :longa grin :(flin) rictus, grimasse, riso sardonic/ironic/odiose; :(gråt) lacrimation grina :(gråta) lacrimar; :(flina) rider/surrider ironicamente/sardonicamente/odiosemente; :(grimasera) grimassar grind :barriera, grillia, porta; :stänga/öppna ~en clauder/aperir le barriera grindhål :apertura de barriera grindstolpe :palo de barriera grindstuga :casa del/de un guardiano del porta grindvaktare :guardiano del porta grindval :zool globicephala melena lat gringo :gringo sp grinig :(sur) irritabile, acerbe, biliose, petulante, malcontente, morose, pauco/poco affabile; :(gnällig) lacrimose grinolle :persona/infante lacrimose grip :myt grypho gripa :(fatta tag i) caper, sasir, prender; :(fånga) attrappar, apprehender; :fig emover, toccar; :~ en tjuv attrappar un fur/un robator; :~ hårt tag i impugnar; :~ in intervenir; :~ in i tekn (om tandhjul) ingranar; :~ något ur luften fig inventar un cosa; :~ omkring sig propagar se, expander se; :~s av penetrar se de; :~ sig an något comenciar un cosa; :~ till vapen prender le armas; :~ tillfället prender le occasion gripande :I adj (rörande) emotionante, pathetic, toccante II s prisa, prehension griparm :zool bracio prehensile/prensile/prehensibile, tentaculo gripbar :sasibile, a portata del mano; :fig compre(he)nsibile, concrete gripen :(rörd) emotionate, toccate gripenhet :emotion gripklo :zool ungula prehensile griplastare :dragline eng dræglain griporgan :zool organo prehensile/prensile/prehensibile gripskopa :dragline eng dræglain, excavator gripsvans :zool cauda prehensile/prensile/prehensibile griptång :tekn pincias prehensile/prensile gris :zool porco; :köpa ~en i säcken fig comprar qualcosa sin controlar le qualitate grisa :parturir/parer porchettos; :~ ner immundar, sordidar grisaille :konst grisalia grisaktig :porcin; :fig immunde, sordide grisaktighet :porcheria grisavel :elevamento de porcos, porcheria griseri :porcheria grisett :grisette fr -sät grisfest :festa a porco grisfoder :alimento/nutrimento de/pro porcos grisfötter :kul pedes de porco grishuvud :capite/testa de porco grisig :immunde, sordide grisighet :immunditia, sordidessa grisknorr :cauda de porco griskotlett :kul cotelette fr kåtlät de porco griskulting :parve porco, porchetto griskött :kul (carne de) porco grismat :alimento/nutrimento de/pro porcos grisskär :rosa como un porco grisskötare :porchero grissla :zool fulica; :sill~ fulica; :tobis~ fulica nigre grisstia :porchiera, porcheria gristryne :muso de porco grisuppfödare :elevator de porcos grisuppfödning :elevamento de porcos, porcheria grisögd :con oculos porcin/de porco grizzlybjörn :zool (urso) grizzly eng grizli gro :germinar; :(utvecklas) crescer; :~ igen coperir se de vegetation grobar :germinative, germinator grobarhet :poter/fortia germinative/germinator grobian :homine grossier/maleducate groblad :bot plantagine grobladväxter :bot (familj) plantaginaceas groda :zool rana; :fig passo false, gaffe; :damm~ rana lessonae lat -nä; :flyg~ rhacophoro; :klock~ bombina; :långbens~ rana dalmatin; :lök~ pelobato; :löv~ hyla arboree; :pipa~ pipa american; :slät klo~ xenopo; :vanlig ~ rana temporari; :åker~ rana arvalis lat; :ätlig ~ rana esculenta lat grodd :bot germine, embryon grodda :bot facer germinar groddamm :raniera groddblad :bot cotyledon groddbägarbildning :biol gastrulation groddbägare :biol gastrula grodlår :coxa/hanca/gamba de rana grodman :homine rana grodperspektiv :perspectiva de rana/de infra a supra grodrom :ovos de rana grodsamling :(på zoo) ranario, raniera grodyngel :larva de rana grogg :grog eng, toddy eng tådi grogga :biber grog eng groggvirke :bibita que miscite con alcohol face un grog eng groggy :sport groggy eng grågi grogrund :solo nutritive grokraft :poter/fortia germinative/germinator grokraftig :germinative, germinator groll :rancor, resentimento; :hysa ~ mot någon haber/guardar/nutrir rancor/resentimento a/contra un persona groning :processo germinal, germination groningsgrund :solo de germination grop :fossa, cavitate; :(i väg) cavo; :en ~ i kinden un fossetta del gena; :gräva en ~ cavar un fossa, fossar; :ha en ~ i hakan haber un mento furcate gropig :(om väg) plen de cavos; :(om sjö) grosse; :(om luftfart) turbulente; :(om hy) marcate per le variola gross :I (12 dussin) grossa; :pris per ~ precio al/per grossa II i ~ (i parti) in grosso grossess :biol graviditate, pregnantia; :(dräktighet) gestation; :vara i ~ esser gravide/pregnante grosshandel :commercio in grosso grosshandlare :commerciante/negotiante/mercante in grosso, grossista grossist :grossista, commerciante/negotiante/mercante in grosso grossistfirma :firma de commercio in grosso grossistpris :precio de commercio in grosso grossör :grossista, commerciante/negotiante/mercante in grosso grotesk :I adj grottesc; :konst, typ grottesc II s konst, typ grottesco groteskeri :grottesco grotta :grotta, cava, caverna, spelunca, antro; :djur som bor i ~ cavernicola; :som bor i grottor zool cavernicole grottbjörn :zool urso speleologic grottekvarn :myt molino de prosperitate; :fig symbolo del capitalismo; :(dagligt slit) labor quotidian monotone/uniforme grottforskare :speleologo, speleologista grottforskning :speleologia, exploration speleologic grottinvånare :habitante de un caverna/de un cava, troglodyta grottlevande :zool cavernicole, troglobie; :~ djur cavernicola, troglobio grottmänniska :troglodyta grottmålning :pictura parietal/rupestre/de cava grov :(tjock) grosse, robuste, forte; :(ojämn) rugose, rude, aspere, scabrose, inequal; :(som saknar förfining) rude, brute, brusc, grossier, vulgar, crude; :(fräck) obscen, fescennin; :ett ~t skämt un burla obscen; :~ benstomme ossatura robuste/forte; :~ röst voce dur/aspere; :~ sjö mar grosse; :~ tråd filo grosse; :~ uppskattning estimation/evalutation approximative; :~a skor scarpas robuste; :~t artilleri artilleria pesante; :~t mjöl farina brute; :~t språkbruk linguage -ad3e grossier/vulgar; :i ~a drag in grande lineas, in grosso; :tjäna ~a pengar ganiar multissime moneta grovarbetare :obrero/laborator/travaliator (manual) grovarbete :labor/travalio pesante/dur grovbröd :kul pan de farina brute grovbyggd :membrute, robuste grovfoder :lantbr forrage -ad3e grossier grovgöra :labor/travalio pesante/dur grovhet :rugositate, asperitate, inequalitate, scabrositate; :fig grosseria, bruscheria, rudessa, vulgaritate grovhugga :(ved) finder in grande pecias; :(sten) dar un superfacie brute/rude grovhuggare :fig homine grossier/maleducate grovhuggen :brute, crude, grossier, rude; :ett grovhugget svar un responsa rude/grossier grovhyad|grovhyllt :(el. grovhyllt) de grosse poros grovhyvla :planar legiermente -d3- grovjobb :labor/travalio pesante/dur grovkalibrig :de calibre grosse grovkornig :de granos grosse; :fig burlesc, drastic grovkök :antecocina, retrococina grovlek :spissor, dimension grovlemmad :membrute, robuste grovmala :moler a granos grosse grovmaskig :de/con malias grosse grovplanera :plan(ific)ar in grande lineas/in grosso grovplanering :planification primari/preliminar/in grande lineas/in grosso grovporig :de grosse poros grovsalt :sal brute grovslipa :affilar/acutiar legiermente -d3- grovsmed :ferrator, ferrero grovsmide :forgia -d3- grovsopor :immunditias voluminose grovsortera :classificar grossiermente/in grosso grovsortering :classification grossier/in grosso grovsysslor :labores/travalios/occupationes pesante/dur grovtarm :anat colon grovtarmsinflammation :med colitis grovvuxen|grovväxt :(el. grovväxt) membrute, robuste grubbel :rumination grubbla :pensar multo, torturar se le mente; :~ på/över något ruminar/remasticar un cosa grubblare :pessimista grubbleri :rumination gruff :disputa(s), querela, altercation gruffa :disputar, querelar, litigar, altercar gruffig :disputative, contentiose, litigiose grumla :render turbide grumlig :turbide; :(sörjig) feculente; :en ~ blick un reguardo turbide; :fiska i ~t vatten fig piscar in aqua turbide grumlighet :turbiditate; :(sörja) feculentia grumling :turbiditate grums :1 (slam) sedimento, sedimentation, residuo, deposito; :bilda ~ sedimentar 2 (knot) grunnimento, murmuration grumsa :(knota) grunnir, murmur(e)ar grumsig :turbide; :(sörjig) feculente grumsighet :turbiditate; :(sörja) feculentia grund :I adj (ej djup) pauco/poco profunde, basse, superficial; :fig superficial, futile, frivole, rudimentari, legier -d3-; :~a kunskaper cognoscentias/cognoscimentos superficial/rudimentari II s (botten) solo, terra, terreno; :(grundval) fundo, fundamento, base; :(orsak) causa, motivo, ration, argumento, occasion; :(grundsats) principio/concepto fundamental/basal/central/generator, maxima, elemento; :de första ~erna i ett språk le elementos de un lingua; :i ~ och botten in le fundo; :känna något i ~en cognoscer un cosa a fundo; :ofri ~ jur terra arrentate; :politikens ~er le maximas del politica; :på goda ~er con bon rationes; :på ~ av a causa de, per, pro III s sjö (i hav) banco; :(i vattendrag) vado; :gå på ~ arenar grunda :1 (grundmåla) applicar le prime strato; :(grundlägga) fundar, poner le fundamento (de), instaurar, instituer, crear, constituer, eriger, establir, stabilir, edificar; :~ sig på fundar/basar se super 2 ~ igen/upp insablar se grundackord :mus accordo fundamental grundad :(befogad) fundate, legitime, valide, justificate; :~e anspråk/skäl/tvivel exigentias/rationes/dubitas fundate grundande :fundation, establimento, creation, instauration, stabilimento grundare :fundator, creator, erector, institutor, establitor, instaurator, institutor, originator grundavdrag :ekon summa libere/exempte de impostos grundavgift :tarifa de base grundbegrepp :concepto/notion fundamental/elementari/basic/de base; :fil categoria grundbehov :besonio elemental grundbetydelse :(huvudbetydelse) senso principal; :(ursprunglig betydelse) senso original, significato primitive, signification de base grundbidrag :subvention basic grundbult :detalio essential grunddrag :tracto fundamental/dominante/characteristic, linea principal grundegenskap :characteristica principal grundelement :elemento de base grundera :applicar le prime strato; :konst apprestar le tela grundering :application del prime strato; :konst appresto del tela grundexamen :examine scholar grundfalsk :completemente/totalmente false grundfel :error fundamental grundfond :capital social grundform :typo, prototypo, modello, forma basal/basic; :språk grado/forma positive, positivo, infinitivo, lemma, forma basal/basic grundformation :geol formation del solo grundforskning :recercas pl fundamental/basic grundfråga :question fundamental grundfunktion :function principal grundfärg :color elemental/primitive/fundamental grundfästa :poner le fundamento (de), instaurar, instituer, fundar, crear, eriger, establir, stabilir, constituer, edificar grundförstärkning :reinfortiamento del fundo grundförsäkring :ekon assecurantia basic grundförutsättning :condition indispensabile grundgrävning :excavation pro un fundo grundgående :superficial grundhav :mar pauco/poco profunde (al maximo de un profunditate de 200 m) grundidé|grundide :idea/concepto fundamental/de base grundinställning :attitude principal grundkapital :capital initial grundkrav :exigentia absolute grundkunskap :cognoscentia/sapientia elementari grundkurs :curso elementari/elemental/de base grundkänning :sjö arenamento grundlag :I jur lege constitutional, constitution II (grundval) fundation, base grundlagsbestämmelse :jur articulo del constitution grundlagsenlig :jur constitutional grundlagsfästa :jur constituer, includer in le constitution grundlagsstridig :jur inconstitutional grundlagsändring :jur reforma/revision constitutional/del constitution grundlig :solide, profunde, exhaustive, radical, minutiose; :(ansenlig) considerabile; :en ~ summa un summa considerabile; :undersöka något ~t examinar un cosa minutiosemente/a fundo; :vara ~t uttråkad esser multo enoiate grundlighet :soliditate, profunditate grundlinje :tracto, fundamental/dominante, linea principal grundlura :dupar, deluder, illuder, captar, (de)fraudar grundlägga :poner le fundamento (de), instaurar, instituer, fundar, crear, eriger, establir, stabilir, constituer, edificar grundläggande :fundamental, basic, crucial, essential, primordial grundläggare :fundator, creator, erector, institutor, establitor, instaurator, institutor, originator grundläggning :fundation, establimento, creation, instauration, stabilimento grundläggningsteknik :geotechnica grundläggningsteknisk :geotechnic grundlärd :multo erudite/docte/sciente grundlön :salario basic/de base grundlös :sin fundamento, infundate, mal fundate grundmodell :prototypo grundmotiv :mus motivo dominante, thema, leitmotiv ty laitmåtif grundmurad :fig ben fundate grundmåla :applicar le prime strato grundning :fundation, establimento, creation, instauration, stabilimento grundorsak :causa prime/initial/fundamental/principal/basic grundpelare :arkit pilar de fundamento grundpension :pension basic grundplan :I (bottenplan) prime etage -a:3 II (grundritning) plano; :(utkast) plano primari, schizzo it -ts- grundplåt :ekon capital initial grundprincip :principio basic/fundamental grundproblem :problema fundamental/basic grundregel :(huvudregel) regula fundamental, maxima; :(princip) principio (basic/fundamental), dogma; :(axiom) axioma grundritning :plano grundsanning :axioma grundsats :principio, maxima, axioma grundskola :schola primari/elementari/elemental grundskolelärare :maestro/professor a/de instruction primari/elementari/elemental grundspråk :lingua original grundsten :arkit petra fundamental; :(hörnsten) petra angular; :fig fundation, base grundstomme :(bas) fundamento, base, principio, substrato; :(början) elemento, notion elementari grundstruktur :(jordbeskaffenhet) structura del solo grundstryka :pinger un prime vice, applicar le prime strato grundstämning :atmosphera dominante, diposition/tendentia fundamental/basic grundstöta :sjö arenar grundstötning :sjö arenamento grundsyn :aspecto basic/fundamental grundtal :mat numero/numeral cardinal grundtanke :idea/concepto/principio fundamental/dominante/basic/de base, idea matre grundtema :thema fundamental/principal, motivo grundtext :texto original/primitive grundton :mus tonica; :som avser ~ tonic grundtyp :archetypo grundundervisning :inseniamento/instruction primari/elementari/elemental grunduppfattning :opinion fundamental grundutbildning :formation basic/de base grundval :arkit fundamento, fundation, base, basamento, substructura; :fig fundation, fundo, base; på ~ av a base de grundvatten :aqua phreatic/subterranee grundvattenförorening :pollution del aqua subterranee grundvattennivå|grundvattenstånd :(el. grundvattenstånd) nivello phreatic grundvillkor :condition fundamental/principal grundvärdering :(beräkning av värde) estimation initial/basal; :(åsikt om rätt och fel) valor fundamental/central/basal grundämne :kem elemento grunka :cosa, objecto grunna :~ på/över reflecter/meditar super grupp :gruppo, (ag)gruppamento, classe, formation, categoria, collectivitate, corpore, insimul, collectivo; :biol phylo; :ansluta sig till en ~ aggruppar se; :bilda en ~ formar un gruppo; :~ på tre terno gruppanda :spirito de gruppo/de corpore/de equipa grupparbete :travalio/labor collective/in equipa/in gruppo gruppbefäl :mil commandante de gruppo gruppbild :photo(graphia) collective/de gruppo gruppbildning :formation de gruppos/de un gruppo gruppbiljett :billet/ticket eng tikit de gruppo/de familia gruppchef :mil commandante de gruppo gruppdiskussion :discussion in gruppo gruppdynamik :socialpsyk dynamica social de gruppo gruppera :(ag)gruppar, reunir in un gruppo gruppering :(handling) (ag)gruppamento; :(grupp) gruppo, (ag)gruppamento, organisation gruppfoto :photo collective/de gruppo gruppindelning :formation de gruppos/de un gruppo, (ag)gruppamento gruppintresse :interesse collective gruppkorsband :post mailing eng meiling, invio de reclamo/de publicitate per posta gruppledare :chef sh- de gruppo/de equipa, monitor gruppmedlem :membro del gruppo gruppmöte :reunion de gruppo grupprabatt :reduction de gruppo gruppresa :excursion/viage -ad3e collective gruppsamtal :psyk, tele conversation in gruppo gruppsex :acto sexual collective, sexo in gruppo gruppterapi :psyk (psycho)therapia in gruppo grupptryck :pression social de gruppo gruppvis :in/per gruppos grus :gravella; :med calculo grusa :gravellar; :fig ruinar, deler, demolir; :~ någons förväntningar ruinar le sperantias de un persona grusbana :sport pista de terra battite grusbank :banco de gravella grusbelägga :gravellar grusgrop :gravelliera grusgång :sentiero de gravella grushög :pila de gravella grusig :gravellose grusjord :terra gravellose/de gravella gruskorn :morsello de gravella grusplan :placia gravellate; :sport pista de terra battite grusslok :bot melica ciliate grustag :gravelliera grustäckt :gravellate grustäkt :(grustag) gravelliera; :(handling) extraction de gravella grusväg :cammino/via de gravella grusås :banco de gravella gruva :I s mina II v ~ sig för timer, apprehender gruvarbetare :minator gruvarbete :labor/travalio de mina gruvbolag :societate/compania minerari gruvbrytning :extraction minerari, exploitation de minas gruvdrift :exploitation de minas, extraction minerari gruvfogde :superintendente/surveliante minerari/de mina gruvfält :districto/zona/region minerari/de minas gruvföretag :societate/compania minerari gruvgas :kem gas de mina, grisu, methano gruvgasmätare :grisumetro gruvgång :galeria de mina gruvhantering :exploitation de minas, extraction minerari gruvhiss :ascensor de mina gruvhål :puteo de mina gruvindustri :industria/activitate minerari gruvingenjör :ingeniero minerari/de minas gruvlampa :lanterna/lampa de minator gruvlig :horride, horribile, horrende, atroce, cruel, abominabile gruvlighet :horror, atrocitate, crueltate, abomination gruvnäring :industriaU/activitate minerari gruvolycka :disastro/catastrophe/calamitate minerari gruvområde :districto/zona/region minerari/de minas gruvsam :(ängslig) anxie, inquiete, timorose; :(förfärlig) atroce, horride, horribile, horrende, cruel, abominabile gruvsamhälle :(parve) urbe minerari gruvschakt :puteo de mina gruvstrejk :exopero de minatores gruvstötta :ligno de mina gruyère|gruyere :kul gruyère fr gryjä:r gry :I s disposition; :geol structura; :det är gott ~ i honom ille ha bon fortia de character II v facer jorno; :dagen ~r il face jorno, un nove die/jorno comencia gryende :I adj nascente; :~ dag jorno nascente II s (le) facer jorno, aurora, alba grym :(obarmhärtig) cruel, feroce, atroce, barbare, barbaric, brutal, inhuman; :(påtaglig) extreme, formidabile, enorme, terribile, tremende; :behandla ~t brutalisar; :en ~ handling un acto brutal/inhuman; :en ~ tyrann un tyranno cruel; :ett ~t öde un sorte terribile; :vara ~t besviken esser extrememente frustrate/disappunctate/disillusionate grymhet :crueltate, ferocitate, atrocitate, inhumanitate; :begå ~er committer crueltates/atrocitates grymt :(från gris) grunnimento; :(muttrande) murmure grymta :(om gris) grunnir; :(muttra) murmur(e)ar grymtning :(från gris) grunnimento; :(muttrande) murmure grymtoxe :zool yak gryn :(sädeskorn) grano (de cereal); :(litet korn) grano, granulo; :fig (hjärtegryn) amica amate gryna :~ sig granular se grynformig :gran(ul)iforme grynig :granular, granulose, gran(ul)iforme grynighet :granularitate; :foto grano gryning :aurora, alba; :civilisationens ~ le aurora del civilisation; :i ~en al alba; :i skapelsens ~ bibl in le comencio grynkorv :kul salsicia (facite) de carne e grano de hordeo grynkvarn :molino de cereales/de grano grynna :sjö banco grynsopp :bot suillo granulate grynvälling :kul pappa de granos (de cereal); :sälja sin förstfödslorätt för en ~ bibl vender su primogenitura pro un platto de lentes gryt :cubil de caverna gryta :(kokkärl) patella de frir, casserola, fritoria, marmita, olla, caldieron, caldiera; :kul estufato, olla podrida sp; :döden i ~n fig un perdita/pernicie secur; :hålla ~n kokande fig continuar, progreder; :små grytor har också öron fig parve pottos ha grande aures; :steka i ~ kul brasar grytbitar :kul pecias de carne a brasar grythund :jakt terrier eng teriö, bassotto grytlapp :miton de furno grytlock :coperculo de casserola grytstek :kul trencho -sh- de carne a brasar grädda :I v kul cocer; :~ bröd cocer pan II s crema del crema, élite fr eli:t gräddaktig :cremose gräddbakelse :kul torteletta/pastisseria al/con crema battite grädde :kul crema; :färsk ~ crema dulce; :sur ~ crema acide; :tjock ~ crema spisse; :vispad ~ crema battitte gräddfil :I kul crema acide II (priviligierad vägbana) fila rapide privilegiate gräddfärgad :de color (de) crema gräddglass :kul gelato a crema gräddgul :jalne como crema gräddig :cremose gräddkanna :urceo a/de crema gräddkola :caramello molle a butyro gräddliknande :cremose gräddmjölk :kul lacte cremose gräddning :kul (le) cocer gräddost :kul caseo a/de crema gräddrik :cremose gräddsnipa :urceo a/de crema gräddsnäcka :urceo a/de crema gräddstrut :kul cornetta a/de crema gräddtårta :kul torta al/de crema gräddvisp :battitor de crema gräl :(tvist) querela, disputa, altercation, dissension, dissentimento, lite; :(gnat) criticas pl, cavillationes pl; :(ovett) reprimenda, reprobation, reprehension; :mucka ~ med någon querelar se con/disputar se con un persona; :råka i ~ med någon comenciar a querelar/disputar con un persona gräla :(tvista) querelar, altercar, disputar, litigar; :(gnata) cavillar; :(banna) dar un reprimenda, reprimendar, reprobar, reprehender; :~ med någon om något querelar se con/disputar se con un persona de un cosa, haber un querela/un disputa con un persona de un cosa grälaktig :querelose, aggressive, bellicose gräll :crude, vive, stridente grälmakare :querelator grälsjuk :querelose, aggressive, bellicose gräma :(förarga) irritar, fastidiar, piccar, horripilar, vexar; :(vålla sorg) causar pena, attristar, contristar, affliger; :det grämer mig il me irrita; :~ ihjäl sig esser profundemente irritate; :~ sig över något (sörja) esser triste/affligite de un cosa, affliger se/tormentar se de un cosa; :(förarga sig) irritar se de un cosa grämelse :(harm) irritation, disgusto, horripilation; :(sorg) pena, tristessa, affliction; :(bitterhet) amaritude, rancor, resentimento gränd :parve strata, vico gräng|grain :(el. grain) grano gräns :limite, termino; :(mellan länder) frontiera; :(avgränsning) delimitation, demarcation; :(yttersta gräns) limite extreme, confinio; :allt har en ~ toto ha un limite/su limites, il ha un limite pro toto; :dra en ~ traciar/fixar un limite; :~en mot Norge le frontiera con/a Norvegia; :gå över ~en passar le frontiera; :inom vissa ~er intra certe limites; :sätta en ~ för poner un limite a; :utan ~ sin limite(s), infinite, illimitate, insondabile, immense, dismesurate; :vara på ~en till ett nervsammanbrott esser al bordo de un collapso nervose; :överskrida ~en för det passande bravar le convenientia gränsa :toccar, confinar, adjacer, (a)vicinar, esser limitrophe/contigue; :detta ~r till det otroliga isto confina con le/al incredibilitate; :Sverige ~r mot/till Norge Svedia confina a/con Norvegia; :trädgårdarna ~r mot varandra le jardines se tocca gränsbevakning :(handling) protection/controlo del frontiera(s); :(person) guarda de frontiera gränsbo :habitante del frontiera gränsbom :barriera de frontiera gränsbygd :zona/region de frontiera gränsdragning :delimitation, demarcation gränsfall :caso limite/extreme gränsflod :fluvio/riviera limitrophe/de frontiera gränsfästning :forte/fortalessa de frontiera gränsförsvar :guarda/defensa de frontiera gränshandel :commercio super le frontiera gränsintermezzo :incidente/intermezzo it -ts- de frontiera gränsjustering :correction/rectification de frontiera gränskonflikt :conflicto/litigio de frontiera gränskontroll :controlo del doana/al frontiera gränskostnad :ekon costos pl marginal gränskrig :guerra de frontiera gränskränkning :violation de frontiera gränsla :se grensla gränsland :pais/territorio limitrophe, marca gränsle :se grensle gränslinje :linea de frontiera/de demarcation, limite gränslöhet :infinitate, immensitate gränslös :sin limites/frontieras, infinite, illimitate, immense, dismesurate, insondabile gränsmark :territorio de frontiera gränsmärke :palo/poste de frontiera gränsnytta :ekon utilitate marginal gränsområde :region/territorio/zona de frontiera gränspolis :(ordningsmakt) policia de frontiera; :(polisman) policiero de frontiera gränspostering :posto de frontiera, truppa de frontiera gränsreglering :correction/rectification de frontiera gränsröse :pila/cumulo de petras de frontiera gränsskikt :strato intermediari gränsskydd :guarda/protection de frontiera gränssnitt :data interfacie gränsspärr :barriera de frontiera gränsstation :station de frontiera gränssten :lapide/petra de frontiera gränstrakt :zona/region de frontiera gränstull :doana de frontiera gränstvist :litigio/conflicto de frontiera gränsuppsyningsman :guarda-frontiera gränsvakt :(funktion) guarda de frontiera; :(person) guarda de frontiera, guarda-frontiera gränsvärde :ekon valor marginal; :mat (valor) limite, valor limitate gränsvåg :radio frequentia intermediari gränszon :zona de frontiera gränsövergång :(handling) passage -ad3e del frontiera; :(postering) posto de frontiera gränsöverskridande :que passa le frontiera; :fig que transgrede le limite, que aperi nove horizontes/nove perspectivas gränsöverskridning :passage -ad3e del frontiera; :fig excesso/transgression del limite(s) gränsövervakning :guarda de frontiera gräs :bot herba; :(familj) gramineas, graminaceas; :(grönfoder) herbage -ad3e; :(marijuana) marihuana, marijuana; :klippa ~et falcar/tonder le herba/le gazon; :som avser ~ herbose gräsaktig :bot graminee, graminacee, herbacee gräsand :zool anate platyrrhin gräsart :bot specie/typo de herba gräsartad :bot graminacee, graminee, herbacee; :~e växter (= familjerna gräs, halvgräs och tågväxter) plantas graminacee/graminee/herbacee, gramineas, graminaceas gräsbana :sport pista de herba gräsbevuxen :herbose gräsfrö :grana/semines de herba/de gramineas gräsgrön :verde como le herba gräshoppa :zool locusta, saltator; :gräshoppor (familj) locustidas, acrididas; :vandrings~ acridio gräshoppssvärm :nube de locustas/de saltatores gräsklippare :(person) falcator; :(maskin) machina a/de falcar le herba, falcator gräsklippningsmaskin :machina a/de falcar le herba, falcator gräslig :atroce, horrende, horribile, horrific, abominabile gräslighet :atrocitate, horror, abomination gräslök :zool cibollina gräsmatta :gazon gräsplan :gazon gräsrot :bot radice de graminea; :fig homine commun/del strata gräsrotsnivå :på ~ fig al nivello del homines commun/del strata grässavann :savanna sp herbacee grässlätt :prato, pastura; :(prärie) prateria, prairie fr präri grässnultra :zool centrolabro grässtrå :pedunculo de herba grässtäpp :steppa (de herba) grässvål :(strato superior de) gazon grästak :tecto herbose grästorv :(strato superior de) gazon grästorva :placa/pecia de gazon grästuva :placa/pecia de gazon grästäckt :herbose grästång :bot zostera marin gräsväxt :bot planta herbacee gräsänka :femina cuje marito ha (temporarimente) partite; :ikväll är hon ~ iste vespere illa es vidua gräsänkling :homine cuje marita ha (temporarimente) partite; :den här veckan är han ~ iste septimana ille es viduo gräsätande :zool herbivore gräsätare :zool herbivoro grätten :delicate, exigente, difficile a/de satisfacer grättenhet :delicatessa gräva :(ex)cavar; :(urholka) foder; :~ bort en liten kulle explanar/abassar un collinetta; :~ efter guld excavar/extraher auro; :~ en grop (ex)cavar un fossa; :~ fram disinterrar, excavar, exhumar; :~ i det föflutna (ex)cavar le passate; :~ ner interrar; :(begrava en död) interrar, inhumar, sepelir; :~ ner sig fig perder se, absorber se; :~ upp en skatt disinterrar un tresor; :~ upp ett lik exhumar un cadavere; :~ ur foder; :~ ut (ex)cavar, disinterrar, exhumar grävare :excavator grävling :zool taxon grävlingsgryt :taxoniera grävlingshund :zool bassetto, terrier eng teriö grävlingsjakt :chassa sh- de taxones grävmaskin :excavator grävmaskinist :operator de excavator grävning :excavation grävskopa :excavator grävsvin :zool taxon grävsvinsgryt :taxoniera grå :gris; :(blek) pallide, livide; :en ~ dag un die/jorno gris/mat; :ett ~tt ansikte un facie pallide/livide; :ett ~tt liv un vita gris; :få ~ hår developpar/disveloppar capillos gris, devenir gris; :~ arbetskraft fig laboratores/travaliatores/obreros nigre/clandestin; :~ jättekänguru zool macropo gigante; :~ starr med cataracta gråaktig :grisastre gråal :bot alno incana lat gråbeige :beige fr bä3 grisastre gråben :zool lupo gråberg :geol (granit) granito; :(gnejs) gneis(s); :bergsv strato de montania sin mineral, ganga gråbinka :bot erigeron acer lat gråblek :livide gråblå :blau grisastre gråbo :bot artemisia vulgar gråbroder :rel franciscano gråbrun :gris obscur gråbrödrakloster :monasterio de franciscanos grådask :color de gris immunde; :kul vino de Porto de bon qualitate (con un etiquetta gris) grådaskig :que ha un color de gris immunde grådaskighet :color de gris immunde gråfibbla :bot hieracio grågam :zool aegipino monacho grågosse :pensionario qui face commissiones grågrön :gris verdastre, glauc grågul :jalnastre grågås :zool ansere ansere gråhet :color gris gråhund :zool leporario gråhäger :zool hairon cineree gråhårig :con capillos gris; :bli ~ devenir gris, developpar/disveloppar capillos gris; :vara ~ haber un testa/capite/capillos gris gråhårsman :homine con capillos gris gråkall :gris e frigide gråklädd :in vestimentos gris grålle :cavallo gris gråmalva :bot lavatera thuringiaca lat gråmelerad :grisastre gråmes :zool paro boreal gråmunk :rel franciscano gråmögel :bot botrytis cineree gråna :devenir gris, developpar/disveloppar capillos gris gråpapper :papiro absorbente/sic©ante gråpäron :bot parve pira gris verdastre gråsej :zool pollachio virente gråsida :zool pollachio virente gråsiska :zool carduelo flammee gråskala :scala de tonos gris; :målning i ~ konst grisalia gråskimmel :zool cavallo gris gråsosse :vetule socialdemocrate gråsparv :zool passere domestic gråspräcklig :gris maculettate gråsprängd :con capillos de color pipere e sal gråsten :geol (granit) granito; :(gnejs) gneis(s) gråsugga :zool onisco gråsvart :nigre grisastre gråsäl :zool halichoero grypus lat gråt :lacrimation, (le) plorar; :brista i ~ erumper in lacrimas pl; :ha ~en i halsen esser super le puncto de erumper in lacrimas gråta :plorar, lacrimar; :~ av smärta plorar de dolor; :~ för/över något deplorar un cosa; :komma någon att ~ facer un persona plorar gråtande :lacrimose gråtanfall :crise/crisis de lacrimas pl gråtattack :crise/crisis de lacrimas pl gråterska :femina plangente gråtfärdig :super le puncto de erumper in lacrimas pl gråtmild :lacrimose; :(sentimental) sentimental gråtmildhet :sentimentalitate, sentimentalismo gråtparoxysm :paroxysmo de lacrimas pl gråtrut :zool laro argentate gråtung :gris, mat; :en ~ dag un die/jorno gris/mat gråval :zool eschrichtio gråverk :pelle de scuriolo gråvit :gris blanc gråvädersdag :die/jorno gris/mat gråögd :con oculos gris gröda :cultura de vegetales de consumo; :(skörd) recolta gröe :bot poa; :fjäll~ poa alpin; :sen~ poa palustre; :vit~ poa annue; :ängs~ poa pratense grön :verde; :(omogen) verde, non matur; :(oerfaren) inexperte, juvene, nove, immatur; :bli ~ verdear; :de ~a åren le annos verde; :~ vårtbitare zool tettigonia viridissime; :~a druvor uvas blanc; :få ~t ljus haber le lumine/luce verde; :ha ~a fingrar fig haber le digitos verde; :han är ännu ~ fig ille es ancora un novicio; i min ~a ungdom in le primavera de mi juventute; :vara ~ av avund fig esser verde de invidia, consumer se de invidia grönaktig :verdastre, glauc grönalg :bot alga verde grönbena :zool tringa glareole grönbete :pastura; :släppa på ~ pascer; :vara på ~ pasturar; :fig esser in le natura libere grönblek :pallide/livide verdastre grönblindhet :med deuteranopsia grönfink :zool verdon grönfoder :lantbr forrage -ad3e verde, herbage -ad3e grönfärgad :(de color) verde gröngräs :i ~et in le herba verde gröngrå :gris verdastre gröngul :jalne verdastre gröngödsla :lantbr fertilisar (le solo) per provision de recoltas gröngöling :zool pico verde; :fig persona sin experientia, novicio grönkål :bot caule verde grönköpingsmässig :de parve citate/urbe, provincial Grönland :Groenlandia grœn- grönlandssäl :zool pagophilo groenlandese grœn- grönlandsval :zool balena mystaceto lat grönländare :groenlandese grœn- grönländsk :groenlandese grœn- grönländska :1 språk groenlandese grœn- 2 (kvinna) groenlandesa grönmåla :colorar in verde grönmögel :bot penicillium lat grönmögelost :kul caseo con venas blau grönområde :cinctura/zona/spatio verde grönpeppar :bot pipere verde grönsak :verdura, legumine grönsaksaffär :magazin de verduras/de legumines grönsakshandel :commercio de verduras/de legumines; :(affär) magazin de verduras/de legumines grönsakshandlare :venditor/mercator/mercante de verduras/de legumines, verdurero grönsaksland :jardin de verduras/de legumines grönsaksodlare :cult(ivat)or de verduras/de legumines grönsaksodling :cultura de verduras/de legumines grönsakssoppa :kul suppa de verduras/de legumines grönsakstallrik :kul platto de verduras/de legumines grönsallad :bot lactuca; :kul salata grönsiska :zool carduelo spinose grönska :I s verdura II v verdear grönskära :bot bidente radiate grönslick :bot cladophora grönsten :miner rocca verde, diabase, diorite grönsåpa :sapon verde/molle grönt :(färg) verde; :(grönska) verdura; :(grönsaker) verduras, legumines; :lantbr (foder) forrage -ad3e verde, herbage -ad3e grönyta :spatio/zona verde grönögd :con oculos verde gröpa :I (urholka) foder II (grovmala) moler a granos grosse gröpe :cereales molite a granos grosse gröt :pappa, pasta, pulpa; :kul pappa; :med cataplasma; :gå som katten kring het ~ ir como le catto circum un platto de pappa calde, non osar parlar francamente; :vara het på ~en fig esser multo appetente/anxie/impatiente grötaktig :med pultacee grötfrukost :jentaculo con (i. a.) pappa grötig :(otydlig) imprecise, vage, indistincte, inarticulate, obscur grötighet :(otydlighet) imprecision, indistinction, obscuritate grötlunk :promenada post un repasto (troppo) ric grötmyndig :presumptuose, vangloriose, arrogante, superbe grötomslag :med cataplasma grötrim :(av den som får mandeln i julgröten) rima simple improvisate; :(karamellvers) mal versos grötrock :mil (typo de) supertoto gris grötslev :coclear de ligno (pro pappa) guanin :biokem guanina guano :guano Guatemala :Guatemala guatemalan :guatemalteco, guatemalano guatemalansk :guatemaltec, guatemalan guava :bot guava gubba :~ till sig comenciar a similar un vetulo gubbaktig :qui simila un vetulo, un pauco/poco vetule/vetere gubbdjävel :maledicte vetulo gubbe :vetulo; :(äkta man) marito; :(misstag) gaffe, error; :ful ~ homine obscen; :för sjutton gubbar! diabolo!; :grön/röd ~ luce/lumine verde/rubie; :~n i månen le visage -ad3e del luna gubbig :senil, vetuste gubbröra :kul platto de anchova -sh-, cibolla e ovos cocite gubbsjuk :(om äldre man) obsedite per le feminas, qui monstra un interesse exaggerate pro le feminas gubbsjuka :(hos äldre man) obsession pro le feminas; :med (prostatabesvär) prostatitis gubbstackare :povre vetulo gubbstrutt :vetulo gubbtjuv|gubbtjyv :(el. gubbtjyv) maledicte vetulo gubbvälde :systema gerontocratic, gerontocratia gubevars :(kantänka!) guarda me!, bontate divin!, sancte celo!; :(för all del!) ben!, de accordo!, OK! eng oukei guckusko :bot cypripedio gud :deo, divinitate; :en syn för ~ar un aspecto comic; :följa Guds bud observar le commandamentos de Deo; :Gud Deo; :för Guds skull per le amor de Deo; :Gud nåde dig! que Deo te pardona!; :Gud ske lov! laudate sia Deo, le celo sia laudate!; :Gud vare lov! gratias a Deo!; :Gud vare oss nådig! que deo nos pardona!; :Gud vare tack och lov! a Deo gratia e laude!; :Guds försyn le providentia divin; :Guds gissel le flagello de Deo; :Guds lamm le Agno de Deo; :Guds ord le Parola de Deo; :Guds rike le Regno de Deo; :göra till ~ deificar; :Herre Gud! bontate divin!, sancte celo!; :i Guds namn in le nomine de Deo, pro le amor de Deo; :med Guds hjälp con le adjuta de Deo; :misshaga Gud offender Deo; :människan spår, Gud rår le homine propone, Deo dispone; :olympiska ~ar deos olympie; :tillbe Gud adorar Deo; :tro på Gud creder in Deo; :åkalla Gud invocar Deo; :övergiven av Gud och hela världen abandonate de Deo e del homines gudabeläte :idolo, fetiche fr fetish gudabenådad :multo dotate, de grande talento gudabild :konst statua de deo, imagine de un deo, idolo gudaboren :de origine divin gudadryck :myt bibita del deos, nectare (del deos) gudagestalt :statura divin gudagnista :spirito divin gudagod :(läcker) deliciose gudagåva :dono divin/de Deo gudakrets :myt pantheon gudaktig :devote, pie gudaktighet :devotion, pietate gudalik :dive, divin, celeste gudalära :mythologia gudamat :myt alimento del deos, ambrosia gudasaga :mytho gudaskymning :myt crepusculo del deos gudaskön :belle como un statua, bellissime gudason :descendente/infante/filio de un deo gudaspis :myt nectare e ambrosia gudasänd :inviate de Deo; :komma som ~ fig venir como un dono divin/de Deo gudatro :myt confidentia in deos, idolatria gudaträd :bot ailantho altissime gudavärld :myt pantheon gudaväsen :myt deo gudbarn :filiolo guddotter :filiola gudelig :hypocritic gudelighet :hypocrisia gudfar|gudfader :(el. gudfader) compatre, patrino gudfruktig :devote, pie gudfruktighet :devotion, pietate gudilov|Gudi lov|Gudi|lov :(el. Gudi lov) ~! gratias a Deo! guding :zool eider mascule gudinna :dea gudinnelik :divin gudinog :toto bastante gudlös :athee gudlöshet :atheismo gudmor|gudmoder :(el. gudmoder) commatre, matrina gudom :deitate, divo, divinitate gudomlig :divin, dive, providential gudomliggöra :deificar, divinisar gudomliggörelse :divinisation, deification gudomlighet :divinitate, deitate gudsbegrepp :notion/concepto/conception de Deo gudsbevis :proba/prova del existentia de Deo gudsbild :imagine de Deo/de un deo gudsdom :judicio/judicameto divin/de Deo; :hist ordalia gudsdyrkan :culto divin, adoration gudsfientlig :hostil a Deo/al religion gudsfientlighet :hostilitate a Deo/al religion gudsfruktan :timor de Deo, devotion, pietate gudsföreställning :imagine/concepto/conception de Deo gudsförgäten :abandonate de Deo, remote gudsförnekande :athee gudsförnekare :atheista, atheo, agnostico gudsförnekelse :atheismo, agnosticismo gudsförtröstan :confidentia/fiducia/fide in Deo gudsgemenskap :communion divin gudskelov|Gud ske lov|Gud|ske|lov :(el. Gud ske lov) ~! gratias a Deo! gudsman :homine de Deo gudsmedvetande :conscientia de Deo gudsnådelig :hypocrita, pharisaic gudsnådelighet :hypocrisia, pharisaismo gudson :filiolo gudsord :parola de Deo gudstjänst :servicio religiose, officio divin; :(katolsk) missa gudstjänstbesökare :visitator a un/al servicio religiose gudstjänstförrättare :officiante a un/al servicio religiose gudstjänstordning :liturgia gudstjänstsång :hymno, cantico gudstro :credentia in Deo, religion gudsuppenbarelse :revelation divin, theophania gudsuppfattning :imagine/concepto/conception de Deo gudunge :zool eider mascule guida :guidar, pilotar, (con)ducer guide :(person) cicerone, guida, mentor, pilota; :(bok) guida, indicator guidebok :guida, indicator Guinea|guinea :I Guinea ginea II guinea num guinea eng gini Guinea-Bissau|Guinea|Bissau :Guinea-Bissau bisau Guineabukten :le Golfo de Guinea ginea guinean :guineano gi- guineansk :guinean gi- gul :jalne; :~ fetknopp bot sedum acre; :~ näckros bot nuphar lutea lat; :~a faran le periculo jalne; :~a febern le febre jalne; :~a fläcken anat fovea; :Gula havet le Mar Jalne; :~a pressen le pressa jalne/a scandalo; :~t kort sport carta jalne gula :vitello, jalne (de ovo) gulaktig :jalnastre, jalnette, flavescente gulasch :kul gulash gulblek :livide gulbrun :brun jalnastre, fulve guld :auro; :sport medalia de auro; :allt som glimmar är inte ~ non es auro toto lo que reluce; :18 karats ~ auro de 18 carates; :av ~ och elfenben chryselephantin; :ha ett hjärta av ~ haber un corde de auro; :hon har ~ i strupen illa ha un voce de auro; :lova ~ och gröna skogar fig promitter montes e meravilias; :morgonstund har ~ i mun le matino ha auro in bucca; :ta ~ sport ganiar (un medalia de) auro; :ta tre ~ sport ganiar tres (medalias de) auro, ganiar triplemente/tres vices (un medalia de) auro; :vara värd sin vikt i ~ valer su peso in auro guldaktig :de color de auro, dorate guldarmband :bracialetto de auro guldbad :foto banio de auro guldbagge :zool cetonia aurate/dorate; :film cetonia aurate/dorate; :guldbaggar (familj) cetoniinas guldbarr :lingoto/barra de auro guldblad :folio de auro guldblond :(de color) de auro, dorate guldbroderi :broderia de auro guldbrokad :text brocato/drappo de auro guldbrons :bronzo dorate; :(kopparlegering) chrysocalco guldbrun :brun dorate guldbrygga :tandl ponte de auro guldbröllop :nuptias pl de auro guldbröllopspar :(copula de) spo(n)sos de auro guldbågad :~e glasögon berillos con montatura dorate/de color de auro gulddoublé|gulddubblé|gulddouble|gulddubble :(el. gulddubblé) metallo laminate de auro, doubblé fr duble gulden :num florino guldfasan :zool faisan dorate guldfeber :febre/sete del auro guldfisk :zool pisce aurate/dorate/rubie guldfiskdamm :bassino de pisces aurate/dorate/rubie guldfluga :zool musca dorate, lucilia guldfolie :stanno de auro guldfylla :tandl aurificar guldfyllning :tandl aurification guldfyndighet :placer eng pleisö guldfält :campo/terreno aurifere/de auro guldfärg :color de auro guldfärgad :de color de auro, aurate, dorate guldförande :aurifere guldgalon :galon de auro guldgalonerad :con galones de auro guldglans :brillantia de auro guldglittrande :scintillante de/como auro guldglänsande :brillante de/como auro guldgosse :favorito, preferito guldgruva :mina aurifere/de auro guldgrävare :(i gruva) minero (in un mina de auro); :(person som letar efter guld) cercator de auro guldgrävarstad :urbe de cercatores de auro guldgul :flave, jalne aurate/dorate guldhalsband :catena de auro guldhalt :titulo de auro guldhaltig :aurifere guldhamster :zool mesocriceto aurate, hamster ty hamstör dorate guldhårig :con/a capillos de (color de) auro guldhöna :gallina que pone/face ovos de auro guldkalven :bibl le vitello de auro guldkant :bordo de auro guldkantad :con bordo(s) de auro; :~ papper ekon valores/titulos securissime guldkedja :catena de auro guldklimp :pepita (de auro) guldkorn :grano de auro guldkrog :restaurante exclusive guldkrona :corona de auro; :sätta en ~ på en tand tandl mitter un corona de auro super un dente guldkurs :curso del auro Guldkusten :le Costa del Auro guldlamé|guldlame :text lamé fr de auro guldlegering :alligato de auro guldlockig :con capillos buclate de (color de) auro guldlänk :catena de auro guldmakare :alchimista guldmakeri :alchimia; :som avser ~ alchimic guldmakrill :zool coryphena hippuric guldmalm :mineral aurifere guldmarknad :mercato de auro guldmedalj :medalia de auro guldmedaljör :sport ganiator de un medalia de auro guldmoln :nube aurate guldmynt :moneta de auro guldmyntfot :ekon standard eng stændöd del auro guldpapper :papiro dorate guldpeng :moneta de auro guldpigment :auripigmento, orpimento guldplomb :tandl aurification guldplombera :tandl aurificar guldplombering :tandl aurification guldpokal :cuppa de auro guldpris :ekon precio del auro guldpudra :bot chrysosplenio guldram :quadro de auro guldreserv :ekon reserva auree/de auro/in auro guldring :anello de auro guldrush :cerca febril de auro guldsand :arena/sablo aurifere/de auro guldskimrande :scintillante de/como auro guldslagare :konst aurifice guldslageri :arte del aurifice guldsmed :konst aurifice guldsmedskonst :arte del aurifice guldsmide :konst arte del aurifice guldsnitt :bokb bordos dorate guldstickad :text brodate con filo de auro guldstoft :pulvere de auro, auro in pulvere guldstämpel :marca de auro guldtacka :lingoto/barra de auro guldtand :tandl dente de auro guldtryck :graf impression de auro guldtråd :filo de auro guldtörst :sete/febre de auro guldvaskare :lavator de auro guldvaskning :lavage -ad3e de auro guldvåg :balancia de auro guldäpple :pomo dorate/de auro guldåder :filon/vena aurifere/de auro guldålder :seculo/etate/era auree/de auro gulfilter :foto filtro jalne gulfärgad :jalne gulgrön :verde jalnastre; :~ pisksnok zool colubra gulhet :jalnessa gulhämpling :zool carduelo guling :(strejkbrytare) rumpe-exoperos gull :favorito, preferito gulla :~ (med) caressar gullborste :bot astere linosyre gullbräcka :bot saxifraga aizoides lat gulldraba :bot draba alpin gullebrand :digito anular gullegris :favorito, preferito gullgosse :favorito, preferito gullhårig :con/a capillos de (color de) auro gullhöna :zool coccinella; :fig gallina que pone/face ovos de auro gullig :bon, dulce, suave gullklöver :bot trifolio auree gullkrage :bot chrysanthemo segetum lat gullpudra :bot chrysosplenio gullranka :bot epipremno auree gullregn :bot laburno gullribs :bot ribes auree gullris :bot solidago gullstol :bära i/på ~ portar sur manos tressate gullupin :bot lupino lutee gullusern :bot medicago falcate gullviva :bot primula ver gulmetall :cupro jalne, laton gulmåra :bot galio ver gulna :devenir jalne, jalnir gulnäbb :zool (pullo con) becco jalne gulröd :rubie jalnastre, orange fr åra):3 gulsiktig :med icteric gulsippa :bot anemone jalne/ranunculacee gulsot :med jalnessa, ictero, hepatitis; :smittsam ~ hepatitis viral; :som avser ~ icteric gulsparv :zool emberiza (citrin) gulsporre :bot linaria vulgar gult :(color) jalne gultörne :bot ulex gulvial :bot lathyro pratense gulärla :zool motacilla flave gumaktig :un pauco/poco vetule/vetere; :klä sig ~t vestir se como un vetula gumma :I s vetula; :(hustru) uxor, marita II v 1 ~ till sig devenir como un vetula; :~ upp håret colliger le capillos sur le vertice 2 (gummera) (in)gummar gummera :(in)gummar gummeringsmaskin :machina a (in)gummar gummi :(material) gumma, cauchu -tshu; :(radergummi) gumma pro rader; :(kondom) preservativo; :bot gumma; :~ arabicum gumma arabic gummiaktig :gummose gummiaktighet :gummositate gummiartikel :articulo de cauchu -tshu gummiband :elastico gummibatong :baston de gumma/de cauchu -tshu gummiboll :balla/ballon elastic/de gumma/de cauchu -tshu gummibottnad :(om sko) con solea de gumma/de cauchu -tshu gummidocka :pupa de gumma/de cauchu -tshu gummidäck :pneu(matico) de cauchu -tshu gummifabrik :fabrica de cauchu -tshu gummiflotte :rate pneumatic/de cauchu -tshu gummiflöde :bot gumma resina gummigutta :gumma resina gummihaltig :gummifere, gummose gummihandske :guanto de gumma/de cauchu -tshu gummiharts :gumma resina gummihjul :rota de gumma/de cauchu -tshu gummiindustri :industria de cauchu -tshu gummiklack :talon de gumma/de cauchu -tshu gummilacka :(secreto del tachardia) lacca gummilösning :solution de gumma gummipackning :tekn junctura/junction de cauchu -tshu gummiplantage :plantation de cauchu -tshu gummiprodukt :producto de cauchu -tshu gummiregnrock :impermeabile de gumma/de cauchu -tshu gummiring :anello de gumma/de cauchu -tshu gummislang :tubo de gumma/de cauchu -tshu gummisnodd :elastico gummistövel :botta de gumma/de cauchu -tshu gummisula :solea de gumma/de cauchu -tshu gummiträd :bot arbore a cauchu -tshu, gummiero, hevea brasiliense gummös :med gummose gump :anat coccyx, coccyge; :(ändalykt) podice; :(hos fågel) uropygio gumpa :bascular, balanciar gumpkörtel :anat (hos simfåglar) glandula uropygian; :(hos människan) glandula coccygeal gumse :zool ariete gunga :I v (svänga fram och tillbaka) vacillar, balanciar, oscillar; :(vara ostadig) vacillar; :(vippa) agitar, balanciar, bascular; :(vaja) nutar, vacillar; :(vagga) cunar; :båten ~r på vågorna le barca se balancia super le undas; :~ ett barn i famnen cunar un infante in le bracios; :~ i en hängmatta balanciar se in un hamaca; :~ med foten agitar le pede; :~ på en gunghäst succuter super un cavallo balanciante/a/de bascula; :~ på ett gungbräde balanciar se; :~ på stolen balanciar se super su sedia; :havet ~r le mar undula; :(kraftigt) le mar se agita fortemente II s balanciatoria gungbräda|gungbräde :(el. gungbräde) balanciatoria, bascula gungfly :solo/terreno paludose, palude gunghäst :cavallo balanciante/a/de bascula gungig :vacillante, oscillante; :(ostadig) vacillante; :(om sjö) undulante, agitante gungning :vacillation, oscillation; :(hos sjö) undulation, agitation; :sätta i ~ facer vacillar gungstol :sedia balanciante/a/de bascula gunrum :sjö refectorio del officieros gunst :favor, gratia; :bevilja någon sin ~ accordar un persona su favor; :vinna någons ~ ganiar le favor de un persona; :åtnjuta någons ~ haber le/gauder del favor de un persona gunstbevis :marca de favor gunstig :bon, favorabile, propitie, benigne, positive gunstling :favorito, preferito gunstlingssystem|gunstlingsvälde :(el. gunstlingsvälde) favoritismo, nepotismo gunås :(verkligen) certo, certemente, vermente; :(tyvärr) infelicemente, infortunatemente, regrettabilemente gupp :(på väg) inequalitate, irregularitate, scabrositate; :(grop) foramine guppa :(på väg) succuter; :(på vatten) balanciar se guppig :(om väg) scabrose, plen de inequalitates; :(om sjöfärd) vacillante guppy :zool guppy eng gapi gurgel :(ljud) sono gargarisante; :(smågräl) disputas pl gurgelvatten :gargarismo, aqua dentifrice, dentifricio gurgla :gargarisar gurgling :gargarismo gurka :bot cucume sative; :kul cucumbre, cucumere; :inlagd ~ kul salata de cucumbres/de cucumeres; :liten syltad ~ cornichon fr kårnishå) gurkbänk :trädg quadro/quadrato de cucumbres/de cucumeres gurkmeja :bot curcuma gurkodling :cultura de cucumbres/de cucumeres gurkväxter :bot (familj) cucurbitaceas; :som avser ~ cucurbitacee gurkört :bot borago officinale guru :guru Gustaf|Gustav :(el. Gustav) Gustavo gustavian :hist gustaviano gustaviansk :gustavian; :~ stil arkit stilo gustavian; :~a tiden hist le periodo de Gustavo III gute :gotlandese gutnisk :gotlandese gutniska :språk gotlandese (ancian) guttafs :fiske forte filo de hamo (producite ex nylon o ex un secretion de bombices) guttaperka :(gutta)percha -sh- guttural :I adj språk guttural II s språk sono guttural gutturalljud :språk sono guttural gutår :~! salute!, a vostre sanitate! guvernante :governante, preceptrice guvernement :governamento guvernör :governator guvernörskap :governamento guvernörspost :governamento guvernörsämbete :governamento Guyana :(område o republik) Guyana guyanan :guyanano guyansk :guyan gyckel :(skämt) burla, buffoneria, joco; :(av elak karaktär) ironia, derision, irrision, ridiculo gyckelbild :illusion(ismo), phantasmagoria, mirage -ad3e, prestigio, texito de fraudes gyckelmakare :farsator, burlator, buffon; :(elak) irrisor gyckelspel :buffoneria; :teat farce fr fars gyckla :burlar; :(elakt) mocar, derider, irrider, ridiculisar gycklare :farsator, burlator, buffon; :(elak) irrisor gyckleri :(skämt) burla, buffoneria, joco; :(av elak karaktär) ironia, derision, irrision, ridiculo gylf :braguetta; :dra igen/knäppa ~en clauder le braguetta gyllenblond :flave, jalne aurate/dorate; :gyllenblont hår capillos de auro gyllenbrun :brun dorate gyllene|gyllne :(el. gyllne) auree, aurate, de auro; :(guldblänkande) dorate; :~ bulla hist bulla aurea lat; :~ skinnet myt le pelle (de ariete) auree; :Gyllene skinnet le Ordine del Pelle Auree; :~ snittet mat le section auree; :~ tider tempores prospere; :gå den ~ medelvägen fig guardar le juste medio gyllengul :flave, jalne aurate/dorate gyllenlack :bot matthiola jalne gyllenläder :corio dorate gyllenröd :rutile gylling :zool oriolo; :~ar (familj) oriolidas gyllne :se gyllene gylta :zool (fisk) labro; :(ung sugga) juvene porca; :blå~ labro mixte; :gyltor (familj) labridas gym :gym eng d3im, establimento de exercitio corporal/de cultura corporal gymnasial :de gymnasio/lyceo; :(omogen) immatur, de alumno de un gymnasio gymnasiark :hist gymnasiarcha gymnasieekonom :economo qui ha un examine final de un gymnasio/lyceo gymnasieelev :alumno de un gymnasio/lyceo gymnasieingenjör :ingeniero qui ha un examine final de un gymnasio/lyceo gymnasieinspektör :inspector/supervisor de un gymnasio/lyceo gymnasielärare :professor de un gymnasio/lyceo, professor de instruction secundari gymnasieskola :gymnasio, lyceo, schola secundari gymnasieutbildning :inseniamento secundari gymnasist :alumno de un gymnasio/lyceo gymnasium :gymnasio, lyceo gymnast :gymnasta gymnastik :gymnastica gymnastikbyxor :shorts eng shå:ts de gymnastica/de gymnasta gymnastikdirektör :professor diplomate/qualificate de education/instruction physic gymnastikdräkt :costume de gymnastica/de gymnasta gymnastikförening :association/societate gymnastic/de gymnastica gymnastiklärare :professor (diplomate/qualificate) de education/instruction physic gymnastikredskap :apparato de gymnastica gymnastiksal :sala de gymnastica gymnastiksko :scarpa/calceo de gymnastica gymnastikövning :exercitio gymnastic gymnastisera :facer gymnastica/exercitios gymnastic, trainar, exercitar; :en ~d kropp un corpore athletic/ben trainate gymnastisk :gymnastic, gymnic gymnosperm :bot gymnosperma gympa|jympa :I v sport facer gymnastica/exercitios gymnastic, trainar, exercitar II s sport gymnastica gympadojor :scarpas/calceos de gymnastica gympalärare :professor (diplomate/qualificate) de education/instruction physic gymping|jymping :(el. jymping) sport gymnastica, workout eng wö:kaut, aerobica, gymnastica aerobic gynekolog :med gynecologo, gynecologista gynekologi :med gynecologia gynekologisk :med gynecologic gynkontroll :med controlo/examine gynecologic gynna :favorar, favorir, avantagiar -d3-, beneficiar, proteger, patronisar, patrocinar, dar le preferentia a gynnare :(välgörare) benefactor, protector, patrono, patrocinator, mecenas; :(filur) canalia gynnsam :(fördelaktig) bon, favorabile, propitie, positive; :(lämplig) opportun, convenibile; :(välvillig) benevole, benevolente, indulgente gyro :gyroscopio gyrokompass :sjö, flyg compasso gyrostatic, gyrocompasso gyrolots :sjö gyropilota gyrometer :gyrometro gyroskop :gyroscopio gyroskopisk :gyroscopic gyroskopkompass :sjö, flyg compasso gyrostatic, gyrocompasso gyrostabilisator :sjö stabilisator gyroscopic, gyrostabilisator gyrostatisk :gyrostatic gyroupphängning :suspension gyrostatic gytter :agglomerato, agglomeration; :bilda ett ~ agglomerar gyttja :fango, limo gyttjebad :banio de fango; :med fangotherapia gyttjebotten :fundo fangose/de fango gyttjepöl :cavo de aqua fangose gyttjig :fangose, limose gyttra :agglomerar; :~ ihop agglomerar; :~ sig agglomerar se gyttrig :agglomerate gyttrighet :agglomerato gyttring :agglomeration gäck :ironia, ridiculo, irrision, derision; :driva ~ ironisar, ridiculisar, irrider, derider, satirisar gäcka :(lämna ouppfylld) frustrar, disconcertar; :(omintetgöra) disappunctar, frustrar; :(driva gäck) ironisar, ridiculisar, irrider, derider, satirisar; :~ någons förhoppningar frustrar le sperantias de un persona gäckande :derisori, irrisori, sardonic, malitiose; :en ~ blick un reguardo sardonic; :ett ~ skratt un riso sardonic; :Gäckande skuggan le Umbra Malitiose gäckas :ironisar, ridiculisar, irrider, derider, satirisar gäcksam :(skämtsam) comic, drolle, jocose, burlesc, buffonesc, facet(ios)e, picaresc; :(retsam) malitiose gädda :zool lucio; :fengäddor (familj) polypteridas; :fiska ~ piscar le lucio gäddnate :bot potamogeton natante gäddrag :fiske coclear pro lucios gäddsnipa :zool parve lucio gäl :zool branchia; :med ~ar branchiate; :som avser ~ branchial gäla :mundar del branchias (e del visceras) gälbgjutare|gelbgjutare :(el. gelbgjutare) latonero gälbgjuteri :latoneria gälbåge :zool arco branchial gäld :ekon debita; :komma i ~ indebitar se; :stå i ~ till esser indebitate a; :sätta sig i ~ indebitar se gälda :pagar; :~ gott med ont render le mal pro le ben gäldenär :ekon debitor gäldränta :ekon interesse debitori gäldstuga :hist prision/carcere pro debitores gäll :I adj (om ljud) acute, argute, stridente, penetrante; :(om ljus) crude, vive, intense; :(om färger) crude, vive, stridente; :en ~ röst un voce stridente/acute/argute; :ett ~t ljud un ruito stridente, un stridentia, un stridor; :~a färger colores crude/stridente II s (pastorat) pastorato gälla :1 (äga giltighet) viger, esser in vigor, valer, haber effecto, applicar se (a); :(om mynt) viger, esser in vigor; :(om lag) esser vigente/in vigor; :(avse) concerner, reguardar, toccar, tractar; :(vara värd) valer; :(vara av vikt) esser importante/de importantia, importar; :(vara ansedd som) parer, passar pro/per; :biljetten gäller en månad le billet vale/es valide un mense; :det gäller hans ära illo es un question de su honor; :det gäller liv eller död il es un question de vita o morte/de viver o morir; :förordningen gäller för alla le regulamentation se applica a totes; :nu gäller det! nunc le question se decide!; :när det gäller al momento decisive; :när det gäller honom con respecto a/quanto a ille; :passet gäller inte längre le passa-porto ha expirate; :vad gäller saken? de qual cosa se tracta? 2 (kastrera) castrar gällande :in vigor, vigente, valide, applicabile, currente; :(allmän) general; :~ förbud prohibition general; :~ lag jur lege vigente/in vigor; :~ pris precio currente; :~ regler regulas general; :göra ~ mantener, asserer, insister; :göra sig ~ facer se valer, mantener su interesses, profilar se gällen :acidule; :mjölken är ~ le lacte ha un sapor acidule gällna :acidular se gällning :castration gällock :zool operculo gälspringa :zool fissura branchial gälöppning :zool apertura branchial gäng :banda, gang eng gæng gänga :I s filetto (de vite); :allt går i de gamla gängorna fig toto seque su curso habitual/ordinari; :vara ur gängorna fig non esser in forma II v filettar; :~ sig fig maritar se, spo(n)sar se gänganda :spirito factiose gängback :tekn forma de aciero pro filettamento de vites gängbildning :formation/constitution de un banda/de un gang eng gæng gängkloppa :tekn utensile pro production de filettos externe gänglig :alte e tenue gängmedlem :factionario gängse :currente, usual, habitual; :den ~ uppfattningen le vista currente gängsnitt :tekn forma de aciero pro filettamento de vites gängstål :tekn utensile de aciero pro filettamento in material molle gängtapp :tekn utensile pro production de filettos interne gängtolk :tekn utensile pro mesurar filettos gärd :hist (skatt) imposto; :fig (tecken) signo, indicio; :en ~ av aktning un signo de estima/de respecto gärda :(inhägna) clausurar, includer, palissadar gärde :campo, terra, agro gärdgårdsserie :sport football eng futbå:l serial inferior gärdsgård :clausura, inclusura, palissada gärdsgårdsstör :palo gärdsmyg :zool troglodyta, rege del sepe gärna :(med nöje) con placer, de bon grado/voluntate, voluntarimente, voluntarie; :(rimligtvis) rationabilemente, logicamente; :(ofta) sovente; :du kan inte ~ önska dig mer logicamente tu non pote desi(de)rar plus; :en ~ sedd gäst un visitator ben estimate; :följden blir ~ att le consequentia es sovente que; :~ för mig! quanto a me, con placer!; :mycket ~ con multe placer, multo voluntarie; :skriv ~ med blyerts! usa, si il vos place, un stilo de graphite! gärning :(handling) acto, action; :(verksamhet) activitate; :dagliga ~ar activitates quotidian/de cata die; :på bar ~ in flagrante delicto gärningsman :autor, perpetrator, delinquente, culpabile gärningsort :jur loco del delicto/del crimine gärs|gers :(el. gers) zool acerina, gymnosephalo gäspa :oscitar gäspning :oscitation gäss :zool (familj) anserinas gässling :zool pullo de oca gäst :hospite, invitato, convitato; :(på restaurang) dinator, commensal, conviva; :(på hotell/pensionat) pensionario; :ha ~er haber invitatos; :ovälkommen ~ un hospite importun gästa :esser hospite de; :(besöka) visitar gästabud :festino, banchetto, dinar gästarbetare :travaliator/laborator/obrero hospite/immigrate/estranier gästartist :teat artista invitate gästbok :libro del visitatores; :(på hotell) registro de reception/del hotel gästdirigent :director/chef sh- de orchestra invitate gästforskare :scientista invitate gästfri :hospital gästfrihet :hospitalitate gästföreläsare :orator invitate gästföreläsning :curso date per un professor invitate gästgivare :hospite, albergero gästgivargård :hosteria, albergo gästgiveri :hosteria, albergo gästhamn :porto nocturne/de nocte gästhandduk :parve toalia de hospites gästprofessor :professor universitari invitate gästroll :teat rolo/parte pro un actor/artista invitate gästrum :camera pro hospites/pro invitatos/de amico gästspel :teat representation de actores/artistas invitate gäststuderande :studente invitate gäststuga :casa pro hospites/pro invitatos gästuppträdande :teat representation de actores/artistas invitate gästvänlig :hospital gästvänlighet :hospitalitate gästvänskap :hospitalitate gå :(till fots) ir a pede, vader, ambular, camminar, marchar -sh-, me(n)ar; :(ge sig av) partir; :(ha sin utsträckning) extender se; :(om tid) passar; :(vara i gång) functionar, marchar, tornar; :(vara möjlig) esser possibile; :alla vägar ~r till Rom omne camminos mena a Roma; :allt ~r mig emot, allt~r snett fig toto va mal; :bilen ~r på bensin le auto(mobile) functiona con benzina/con gasolina; :biljetten ~r på 100 kr le billet costa 100 coronas; :det där ~r inte i mig fig io dubita del veracitate de isto; :det gick för henne illa habeva un orgasmo; :det ~r en del rykten il curre tote sorta/typo de rumores; :det ~r inte isto non es possibile; :det ~r på 900 kr il se tracta de 900 coronas; :det ~r runt för mig le testa/capite me gira/torna; :det ~r två liter i flaskan le bottilia pote continer duo litros; :flaskan gick runt le bottilia passava/circulava; :färgen börjar ~ av le color comencia (a) disfacer se; :geväret gick av le fusil se discargava; :~! va!; :~ an (gå för sig) esser convenibile/conveniente, convenir; :(väsnas) tempestar, vociferar, vituperar, critar; :~ av (stiga av) descender; :(ändra riktning) facer un curva, disviar; :(brista) rumper, franger, fracturar; :(om skjutvapen) discargar se; :(lossna) disfacer se; :~ av och an ir de un latere al altere, passar e repassar, commear; :~ bakom någon ir/vader detra/sequer un persona; :~ bort (avlägsna sig) partir, ir via; :(om fläck) disparer; :(göra visit) facer un visita; :(dö) deceder, morir; :~ burdust till väga ager impetuosemente; :~ böjd under en börda ir curvate sub un peso del carga; :~ efter (hämta) ir a prender; :(följa) sequer; :(om klocka) retardar; :~ emellan intervenir; :~ emot (gå fram mot) ir al incontro de; :(motsätta sig) combatter, opponer se a, esser opposite a; :~ fram avantiar; :mil avantiar, marchar; :rel confirmar; :~ framför preceder; :~ framåt avantiar, proceder, progressar, progreder; :~ från varandra appartar; :~ för långt fig exaggerar, passar le mesura/le limite, exceder le limites; :~ för sig convenir, esser convenibile/conveniente; :~ förbi passar, preterir; :(negligera) negliger; :~ före preceder, anteceder; :(om klocka) avantiar; :~ hem ir a casa; :kortsp ganiar; :fig esser ben recipite, esser comprendite; :~ hem till någon visitar un persona; :~ hungrig haber fame; :~ hädan deceder, morir; :~ i borgen för garantir, responder de/pro; ~ i land disbarcar; :~ i land med succeder a; :~ i snigelfart vader a passo de tortuca; :~ i utkanten av en skog costear un foreste; :~ ifrån (lämna) partir, ir via, lassar; :(frånräknas) esser subtrahite; :~ igen (sluta sig) clauder se; :(upprepa sig) repeter se; :(spöka) errar, vagar; :~ igenom (passera) passar per, permear, transversar, transir; :(grundligt granska) repassar; :(hastigt genomögna) percurrer; :(godkännas) esser acceptate/assentite/autorisate; :(i examen) passar; :(utstå) indurar, suffrer, esser submittite a; :~ ihop (stämma) corresponder, concordar, coincider; :(passa ihop) ir ben insimul, harmonisar se; :~ in entrar; :~ in för energicamente dedicar se a; :~ in i det allmänna medvetandet penetrar le conscientia commun; :~ in i ett nytt tidevarv comenciar un nove era/epocha/etate/evo; :~ in med själ och hjärta för något dar se anima e corpore a un cosa; :~ in vid armén mil inrolar se; :~ isär diverger; :~ itu rumper; :~ lös på attaccar, aggreder, assalir; :(kosta) costar; :… (se gå2) gå2 :~ med accompaniar; :~ med en krycka usar un crucia; :~ med förlust resultar in un perdita; :~ med förtjänst resultar in/render un ganio; :~ med i en förening adherer a un societate/un association; :~ med på acceptar, obsequer, acceder, consentir, assentir, acceder, acquiescer, prestar se a; :~ med tandvärk haber mal/dolor del dentes; :~ mot strömmen fig ir contra le currente; :~ ner descender; :(om pris) bassar, descender; :(om solen) poner se; :~ ner i havet (om solen) amarar; :~ ner i vikt perder peso; :~ ner sig på isen cader a transverso le glacie; :~ nerför en trappa descender un scala; :~ någon på nerverna horripilar un persona; :~ några steg facer al(i)cun passos; :~ och bli förkyld attrappar un catarrho/un rheuma, rheumatisar se, prender frigido; :~ och lägga sig ir al lecto; :~ om (passera) passar, preterir; :~ om en klass (i skola) repeter le classe/le curso; :~ om varandra non trovar le un(es) le altere(s); :~ omkring (gå runt om) circuir, circular; :(promenera) ambular, promenar se; :(undvika) evader; :~ omkull facer fallimento/bancarupta, faller; :~ på (stiga upp på) descender, montar; :(fortsätta) continuar; :(låta sig luras) lassar dupar se; :(kosta) costar; :~ på bio ir al cine/cinema/cinematographo; :~ på kryckor ir con crucias; :~ runt (omge) circumferer, circuir, ambir; :(undvika) evader; :(svänga runt) girar, rotar, pivotar, torn(e)ar, volver; :~ runt på (kosta) costar; :~ samman unir se; :~ sin väg vader via, partir; :~ sönder rumper (se), franger; :~ till (ske) facer se, effectuar se, realisar se; :fiske abundar, pullular; :~ till bords seder se a tabula; :~ till en doktor ir al medico, consultar un medico; :~ till fots ir a pede; :~ till sängs ir al lecto; :~ till verket proceder; :~ till överdrift exceder, exaggerar; :~ tillbaka (avta) retrogradar, retroceder, receder, regressar, regreder, recular, decader, declinar; :(annuleras) esser annullate/cancellate; :(återvända) retornar; :~ tvärs över transversar, transir; :~ undan (dra sig tillbaka) retirar se; :(gå ur vägen) ceder le passo; :(ske snabbt) evenir rapidemente/in haste; :~ under (förolyckas) perir; :(om fartyg) naufragar, facer naufragio; :(erbjuda lägre pris) offerer un precio plus basse/plus bon; :~ upp ascender, montar; :(stiga ur sängen) levar se, sortir del lecto; :(öppna sig) aperir se; :(om knapp/knut) distachar -sh- se, disfacer se; :~ upp i (fördjupa sig i) perder se in, esser absorbite in; :(införlivas med) funder se in; :~ upp i limningen distachar se, disfacer se; :fig (av ilska) affollar se, rabiar; :(av glädje) ecstasiar se, extasiar se; :~ upp i lågor comburer totalmente/completemente; :~ upp i rök converter se/dissipar se/disparer in fumo, eclipsar se; :~ upp i taket fig (av glädje) ecstasiar se, extasiar se; :(av ilska) affollar se, rabiar; :~ upp mot equalar, equivaler; ~ uppe haber levate se, haber sortite del lecto; :~ uppför trappan ascender/montar le scala; :… (se gå3) gå3 :~ ur händerna escap(p)ar del manos; :~ ur sängen levar se, sortir del lecto; :~ ur vägen ceder le passo; :~ ut exir, sortir; :(bli ogiltig) expirar, perimer; :bot morir, deperir; :kortsp (om patiens) sortir; :~ ut i kriget entrar in le guerra; :~ ut i strejk entrar in exopero; :~ ut ifrån (ha som utgångspunkt) partir de, basar se super; :~ ut på (syfta till) mirar a, visar a; :~ ut skolan terminar su studios; :~ ut ur en förening annullar le membrato de un societate/un association; :~ ut ur rummet sortir del/quitar le camera; :~ ut över (drabba) colpar, infliger; :~ varm caler se, devenir cal(i)de; :fig enthusiasmar se, exaltar se; :~ vidare continuar, proceder, prosequer; :~ vägen fig (lyckas) succeder; :~ åt (förbrukas) esser utilisate; :(behövas) esser necessari; :~ åt av ilska suffocar de rabie/de ira; :~ åt av skratt creper de rider/de risada; :~ åt av värme suffocar de calor; :~ över passar, transversar; :(upphöra) cessar, stoppar, arrestar se, discontinuar, finir; :(överstiga) superpassar; :~ över en bro/gatan transversar un ponte/le strata; :~ över i andra händer passar in/a altere manos; :~ över till dagordningen passar al ordine del die; :~ över till annan religion cambiar de religion; :~ över till fienden passar al inimico; :hans dåliga humör ~r ut över barnen le infantes es le victimas de su mal humor; :influensan ~r för tillfället il ha/circula al momento un epidemia de grippe fr grip/de influenza it -ts-; :klockan ~r efter/fel/före le horologio retarda/non es juste/avantia; :komma och ~ ir e venir; :larmet ~r le alarma sona; :låta köpet ~ tillbaka annullar/cancellar le compra; :låta någon ~ före ceder le passo a un persona; :låta smöret ~ vidare (facer) passar le butyro; :låta tillfället ~ förbi lassar escap(p)ar le opportunitate/le occasion/; :musikstycket ~r i G-dur le pecia de musica es in sol major; :nyheten gick från mun till mun le notitia vadeva de bucca a bucca; :när ~r tåget? a que hora parti le traino?; :passet har ~tt ut le passa-porto es perimite; :priserna ~r upp le precios monta; :programmet gick inte hem fig le programma non esseva ben recipite, on non ha comprendite le programma; :regnet har gått över le pluvia ha cessate, il ha cessate de pluver; :resonemanget ~r inte ihop le rationamento non concorda; :ryktet ~r att le rumor curre que; :sjön ~r hög il face alte mar; :skorna behöver ~s ut le scarpas/calceas debe adaptar se al pedes; :solen gick ner le sol se poneva; :tåget gick ifrån mig io perdeva le traino; :tåget ~r klockan tre le traino parti a tres horas; :under åren som ~tt durante le annos passate; :vad ~r det åt dig? que ha tu?; :vad tiden ~r fort! como le tempore passa rapidemente!; :vägen ~r av här hic le cammino face un curva/disvia; :~ över till fienden passar al inimico; :~ över ån efter vatten fig portar aqua al mar gåbock :tekn cavalletto (como appoio) de ambulatura gåbortskläder :vestimentos elegante/pro visitas gående :I adj ambulante, currente; :~ bord buffet fr byfe autoservicio II s pedon gågata :strata pro pedones gång :I 1 (gående) marcha -sh-, movimento, functionamento, action; :(sätt att gå) passo, ambulatura; :(förlopp) curso, evolution, developpamento, disveloppamento, marcha, progression, progresso; :sport (le) marchar -sh- a passo athletic; :allt går sin gilla ~ toto seque su curso habitual/accostumate; :gå i ~ med poner se a; :hålla i ~ mantener in marcha/in movimento; :hålla i ~ samtalet alimentar/sustener le conversation; :händelsernas ~ le curso/marcha/evolution del eventos; :påskynda/sakta ner ~en accelerar/relentar le/su passo; :sätta i ~ poner in action, actionar, lancear, initiar, activar, actuar, mover; :(börja) comenciar; :under samtalets ~ in le curso del/durante le conversation; :vad är på ~? que occurre?; :vara i full ~ esser in plen functionamento/marcha 2 (gångbana) cammino, via, sentiero; :(passage) corridor, passage -ad3e; :anat canal, (con)ducto, tubo, meato; :trattformig ~ anat infundibulo; :underjordisk ~ passage subterranee II (tillfälle) vice; :den ~en alora, tunc, a ille tempore; :det var en ~ olim il habeva; :en eller annan ~ (då och då) a vices; :en ~ för alla un vice pro semper/pro sempre; :en ~ i framtiden aliquando; :en ~ och aldrig mer solo pro un vice e nunquam plus; :en ~ i veckan un vice per septimana; :en ~ till altere vice; :teat bis!; :ett par ~er un par de vices; :för första och sista ~en pro le prime e le ultime vice; :~ på ~ itero e itero; :med en ~ subito; :mer än en ~ plus de un vice, sovente, subinde; när man en ~ börjat un vice que on ha comenciate; :tredje ~en gillt le tertie vice es le valide (e le ultime); :två ~er två är fyra duo multiplicate per duo face/es quatro; :varje ~ cata vice; :åt ~en al vice gånga :I se gå II mat multiplicar; :~ med åtta octuplar gångare :(stridshäst) cursero; :sport sportivo/sportista del marchar -sh- a passo athletic gångart :ambulatura, passo gångavstånd :curte distantia; :på ~ a proximitate de gångbana :sentiero pro pedones, semita; :(trottoar) trottoir fr -wa:r gångbar :(gängse) currente, usual, habitual; :(giltig) currente valide; :(framkomlig) practicabile, viabile; :ett ~t uttryck un expression currente/usual; :~t mynt moneta currente/in circulation; :vara ~ haber curso gångbergart :geol ganga gångbord :sjö passage -ad3e al ponte anterior gångbro :ponte pedestre/pro pedones, passarella gången :passate; :gångna tider tempores passate gångertecken :signo de multiplication gånggata :strata pro pedones gånggrift :arkeol dolmen gångjärn :cardine; :lyfta från ~en levar le cardines, discardinar gångkläder :vestimentos del septimana/de tote le dies gånglåt :canto de marcha -sh- gångmatta :matta del corridor gångspel :sjö cabestan gångsport :(le) marchar -sh- a passo athletic gångstig :sentiero, semita gångstil :passo, ambulatura gångstol :sedia (a rotas como appoio) de ambulatura gångtrafik :traffico de pedones gångtrafikant :pedon gångtunnel :passage -ad3e subterranee pro pedones gångverk :(i ur) partes movente, mechanismo (de rotas) gångväg :sentiero pro pedones, semita gåpåaraktig :obstinate, perseverante gåpåaraktighet :obstination, perseverantia gåpåare :homine perseverante/tenace gåpåig :obstinate, perseverante går :i ~ heri; :i ~ kväll heri vespere gård :(kringbyggd plats) corte, cortil, patio; :(lantegendom) ferma; :(större) latifundio; :(ljusring) halo, aureola; :rum åt ~en camera posterior/de detra gårdag :heri gårdagstidningen :le jornal de heri gårdfarihandel :vendita ambulante gårdfarihandlare :venditor/mercante/mercator ambulante gårdsfest :festa in le corte/in le cortil/in le patio gårdsfolk :(anställda) obreros agricole; :(invånare) familia del paisano gårdshund :can de ferma gårdshus :parte posterior de un casa gårdsmusikant :musico stratal/ambulante gårdsplan :corte, cortil, patio gårdsrum :camera posterior/de detra gårdssida :parte posterior/de detra gårdsskräppa :bot rumex lat longifolie gårdsägare :fermero gårdvar :can de ferma gås :zool oca, ansere; :fig femina fatue/stupide/stulte; :bläs~ ansere albifronte; :fjäll~ ansere erythropode; :grå~ ansere ansere; :ha en oplockad ~ med någon fig haber un controversia a solver con un persona; :kanadagås branta canadense; :prut~ branta bernicla lat; :rödhalsad ~ branta ruficollis lat; :som avser ~ anserin; :säd~ ansere fabalis lat; :vitkindad ~ branta leucopsis lat gåsdun :lanugine de oca/de ansere gåsflott :grassia de oca/de ansere gåsfåglar :zool (familj) anserinas gåsgam :zool grypho gåshanne :oca/ansere mascule gåshud :fig carne de oca/de ansere, horripilation; :ge ~ horripilar gåskarl :oca/ansere mascule gåslever :ficato/hepate de oca/de ansere gåsleverpastej :kul pastata de ficato anserin/de oca/de ansere gåsmarsch :fila indie; :gå i ~ ir/marchar -sh- in fila indie gåspenna :penna/pluma de oca/de ansere gåstol :sedia (a rotas como appoio) de ambulatura gåsvaktare :guardator/guardiano de ocas/de anseres gåsögon :typ virgulettas; :text designo de oculos de oca/de ansere gåsögonmönster :text designo de oculos de oca/de ansere gåsört :bot potentilla anserin gåta :enigma; :gissa en ~ (re)solver un enigma; stå inför en ~ esser ante un enigma; ~ tala i gåtor exprimer se per enigmas; :tyda en ~ decifrar un enigma gåtfull :enigmatic, incompre(he)nsibile, mysteriose, sibyllin; :göra ~ enigmatisar gåtfullhet :incompre(he)nsibilitate, mysterio, character enigmatic gåtlik :enigmatic, incompre(he)nsibile, mysteriose, sibyllin gåtlikhet :incompre(he)nsibilitate, mysterio, character enigmatic gåva :presente, dono, donation, donativo, dotation, gratification; :(talang) talento, dono; :äga talets ~ esser un orator dotate/de talento gåvoavtal :jur acto de donation gåvobeskattning :imposto/taxa super le donation(es) gåvobrev :jur acto de donation gåvomottagare :acceptor de un donation gåvoskatt :imposto/taxa super le donation(es) gåvotagare :jur acceptor de un donation göda :ingrassiar; :(tillföra gödningsmedel) stercorar, fertilisar; :den gödda kalven bibl le vitello ingrassiate; :~ sig reprender/recovrar/recuperar su fortias gödgris :porco a ingrassiar gödhöna :pullarda gödkalv :vitello a ingrassiar gödkyckling :broiler eng bråilö gödning :(handling) (le) ingrassiar; :(av jord/växter) fertilisation, stercoration; :(gödningsmedel) stercore, fertilisante gödningsmedel :stercore, fertilisante gödningsämne :fertilisante gödsel :stercore; :som avser ~ stercoral, stercorari gödselblandning :composto gödselbrunn :puteo/fossata de stercore gödselgrep :furca a/de stercore, tridente gödselhög :cumulo/amassamento de stercore, stercorario gödselkärra :carro a/de stercore gödselmedel :fertilisante gödselränna :collector de stercore gödselspridare :machina a dispersion de stercore gödselspridning :dispersion de stercore gödselstack :cumulo/amassamento de stercore, stercorario gödselstad :cumulo/amassamento de stercore, stercorario gödselvatten :stercore liquide gödsla :stercorar, fertilisar gödsling :stercoration, fertilisation gödslingsmedel :fertilisante gödsvin :porco a ingrassiar gök :zool cucu; :kul caffe calde con brandy eng brændi göka :copular gökblomster :bot lychnis, lychnide gökfåglar :zool (ordning) cuculiformes gökotta :picnic eng matutinal in maio göktyta :zool torquicollo gökunge :zool juvene cucu gökur :pendula a/de cucu gökärt :bot lathyro montan göl :stagno gömd :occulte; :vara ~ later gömfröig :bot angiosperme; :~a växter (grupp) angiospermas gömlek :joco de celamento gömma :I v (dölja) celar, dissimular, occultar; :(bevara) conservar, retener; :~ något i ett skrin/i en kista incoffrar un cosa; :~ sig bakom någon celar se/occultar se detra un persona; :~ sitt ansikte i händerna occultar su facie/su visage -ad3e in/inter le manos; :~ undan mitter a latere; :hålla sig gömd celar se, occultar se; :ligga gömd later II s deposito, remissa gömme :refugio; :bot pericarpio gömsle :refugio gömställe :refugio göpa :zool lynce, lupo cervari göra :I s carga, labor, travalio, obra II v (åstadkomma) facer, render, ager; :(tillverka) fabricar, producer; :(utföra) executar, effectuar; :det gör mig ledsen il me afflige; :det låter sig inte ~ isto es infacibile; :~ affärer facer negotios, mercar, commerciar; :~ anteckningar prender notas, notar; :~ av med expender; :~ av med sig själv suicidar se; :~ bort render ridicule, ridiculisar, irrider, derider, ludificar; :~ bort sig dishonorar se, compromitter se, facer mal figura; :~ bruk av utilisar; :~ efter imitar, contrafacer; :~ emot contrariar, antagonisar, obstar, poner un obstaculo a, ager contra; :~ en ansträngning facer un effortio; :~ en blunder facer/committer un gaffe; :~ en dygd av nödvändigheten facer de necessitate virtute; :~ en film realisar un film; ~ en paus facer un pausa; :~ fast attachar -sh-; :(af)fixar; :(af)figer, alligar; :sjö ammarrar; :~ fel facer un error/errores; :~ glad delectar; :~ gott benefacer; :~ ifrån sig terminar, finir, finalisar, completar, ultimar, concluder; :~ loss distachar -sh-, disfacer, disligar, liberar; :~ lycklig render felice; :~ mål sport facer un goal eng goul; :~ ner (skarpt kritisera) criticar durmente, detraher, depreciar, denigrar; :(tillintetgöra) occider, assassinar, liquidar; :~ någons bekantskap facer le cognoscentia de un persona; :~ något möjligt possibilisar un cosa; :~ om refacer; :~ ont facer mal; :(plåga) doler; :~ sig av med disfacer se de, disembarassar se de, liberar se de; :~ sig besvär dar se pena, effortiar se, facer un effortio; :~ sig bra (passa) ir ben; :~ sig en föreställning om något facer se un idea/un imagine de un cosa, imaginar se un cosa; :~ sig en förmögenhet amassar un fortuna; :~ sig löjlig facer se ridicule; :~ sig till esser affectate, posar; :~ sig till ovän med inimicar se con; :~ sitt bästa facer un effortio; :~ upp (komma överens) convenir, accordar se; :(betala) pagar; :~ upp eld accender un foco; :~ upp en budget establir un budget eng bad3it, facer un estimation; :~ upp en plan elaborar un plano; :~ vid reparar, refacer; :ha att ~ med något haber a facer a un cosa; :ha mycket att ~ esser occupate, haber multo a facer; :hur kan du ~ mig detta? como pote tu facer me isto?; :två plus två gör fyra duo plus duo face/es quatro görande :hans ~n och låtanden su factos e actos gördel :(bälte) cinctura; :(höfthållare) porta-garrettieras pl gördeldäck :pneu(matico) radial gördla :cincturar görlig :facibile, realisabile, agibile, executabile, effectuabile, operabile, possibile, practicabile; :i ~aste mån (as)si multo como possibile görningen :vara i ~ esser in preparation göromål :carga, labor, travalio, obra gös :1 zool lucioperca 2 (tackjärnsstycke) lingoto 3 sjö parve bandiera marin, geus nederl gösstake :sjö parve palo de geus nederl göt :I 1 hist; :~ar, ~er (folkslag) geatas pl; :2 hist litt adherente del gothicismo II tekn (gjutet metallblock) lingoto, barra göticism :litt gothicismo götisk :litt gothicistic götjärn :ferro fundite götmetall :metallo fundite götstål :aciero fundite